Two Weasleys and a Cottle
by griZzlyAngel
Summary: Bree is an intelligent and well-to-do little girl on her way to Hogwarts, but when she finds herself thrown into the mischeivous meddlings of Fred and George Weasley, she begins to take on a new route in life...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Farewells at the platform

--

"Best run at it, darling! You're nervous, so walking would only result in a embarrassing crash."

"All right, daddy.," the young girl squeaked, inhaling deeply, before charging forward at the brick wall.

A weird sensation brought chills down her spine, and she gasped lightly, looking around at a new train station. As the steam cleared, she saw a beautiful, old-fashion train. It was Scarlet, which was her favorite color. A smile slowly appeared on her full, pink lips. From behind came her father, clutching the brown hat on his head.

She looked around at him, excited, like every child who first steps onto the magical platform.

"Oh daddy, it's amazing!," she squealed, practically jumping up and down.

"Yes," he was beaming, glancing around at the other students and parents, "yes it is."

She too looked around for the first time at all the wizards and witches. The place was loud, and children, some in uniform, ran about, laughing and singing a tune that was not familiar to her. Her father looked back down at her, his brown eyes intense.

"Bree?"

Her head whipped around to look at him. "Yes, daddy?"

His rough features were seriously stern as he spoke.

"I know this is gonna be a great new adventure for you, but, " he seemed to hesitate, "but, please do take care, love."

Bree simply smiled up at him, her large, hazel eyes sparkling in the sunlight of the station.

"I will daddy. Don't worry."

"Oh but I do.," and he knelt down on one knee, placing a hand on each of her tiny shoulders. "I know Hogwarts well, and it is no picnic. It can get rather nasty at times. Peers can be your worst enemies, so watch out. And do not, _I repeat_, do not anger or annoy any of your professors, all right?"

"All right, daddy.," she smiled the same at him.

He eyed her for a moment, before smiling himself. He chuckled, pulling her into a tight embrace, that she returned in earnest. After a minute or two, they parted.

"I love you, daddy.," she whispered to him, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm gonna miss you and mummy."

He felt his own eyes watering, but quickly blinked the oncoming tears away. Standing up, he pushed the cart carrying her luggage over to the nearest open door on the train. He stopped, then walked about, hoisting up the heavy trunk. He grunted at a sharp pain in his lower back, dropping it on the spot.

"Let me help you, sir!," a kind voice came from behind.

" Oh, thank you- Arthur?," he grinned at the redheaded man coming up to them.

Arthur looked at him, a grin appearing on his face as well.

"Brandon!," he greeted him heartily, clasping his hand. "Didn't recognize you from behind. Lost weight, I see."

Brandon laughed loudly at this, and his daughter looked up at him curiously.

"Well with Emily pregnant again, things like eating have been temporarily set aside."

"Of course! After seven of my own, I know the feeling quite well!," his eyes caught sight of Bree, who was waiting quietly next to her father. "Ah, so you must little Miss Abreena, eh?"

Bree's eyes darted to the man, whom she knew had to be from her father's work, and nodded once.

Arthur's grin turned to a small, sweet smile. " Your father here has told me much of you. Says your interested in animals."

She nodded again, her shyness taking over.

Brandon patted his daughter's back encouragingly. "This is Weasley, Bree, remember? The one I talk to mummy about sometimes over dinner? He works alongside me in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office at work. He has children too, some I know to be your age, as a matter of fact."

At this, he looked back at Arthur. "Speaking of which, where are the boys?"

Arthur nodded to the train. "Already settled in. Took to it instantly. Molly's a little sad of course, but, that's the twins for you."

"How's Percy?," Brandon continued, getting back to the trunk.

Arthur helped him, and they both lifted it onto the train.

"Fine. Working his way to becoming a prefect."

"You and Molly must be proud of his actions.," Brandon said as he carried a steel cage containing a tiny, fluffy bat onto the train too.

"Oh yes!," Arthur exclaimed, smiling. "So proud! Though, can't expect to much from the twins, sadly enough. Nothing but pure jokers they are."

"Ah," Brandon wiggled his finger at him, "but what would a family be without the fun guys in it? Hmm?"

Arthur chuckled, nodding at him. "Suppose you're right, Bran. All well, see you at work. Bye, Abreena! Good luck at school!"

As the man left them, Bree tugged at her father's jacket. He turned to her, kneeling down again.

"You alright, sweetie?," he asked softly.

She nodded, "Yes, daddy."

He waited, looking her in the eyes for a couple seconds.

"Is there something bothering you, darling?"

"No. I just... I just am gonna miss you. I'm scared.," with this, she lunged forward, hugging him tightly around the neck.

He hugged her back, and when the train's whistle blew, she drew back. He touched her cheek with his hand, smiling.

"Don't be scared. You'll have loads of fun, just wait and see! The girls'll love you! You'll make so many friends that you won't know what to do with them all!," this made Bree giggle, and Brandon laughed, standing up once more.

He took her hand and helped her up onto the train, then closed the door behind her. Drawing back, he looked for her head to appear in the next window, which it did. She peeked out as far as she could, smiling at him with utmost happiness.

As the train started forward, and picked up speed, Brandon trotted along, as did other parents, including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Be sure to write to me and your mum, okay?!," he shouted to her over the commotion.

"Yes, daddy! I love you!," she shouted back, waving her hand furiously at him.

He waved back, coming to stop at the end of the platform. Arthur and Molly came up behind him, panting and talking to each other.

"I love you too!," he hoped she had heard him, but knew she hadn't, as the train was quickly gone, leaving parents like him in the dust.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Boys

--

Her stomach dropped like a boulder over a cliff; a terrible feeling to be felt. Bree was practically alone now, with the exception of her new pet bat, whom she had deemed NimbleToe. She was on her way now to a place where neither her father nor mother could protect her. She was on her own for an entire year, with not a single person she knew to go to.

Her father had mentioned a couple of her cousins from his side were attending at the moment, but she didn't really know them. But, they _were_ family, so she guessed it was only fitting that she try and get to know them while away from home.

"Excuse me., " she spoke to a small group of female students blocking the aisle of the train.

They looked around at her soft voice, and hurriedly moved apart, giving her space to pass. Bree nodded to them, saying in voice that only the nearest girl heard,

"Thank you."

As she made her way down the aisle, she wondered a little of where her trunk and NimbleToe had been disposed of. While thinking about this, she didn't even realize what was going on ahead of her down the aisle. A scuffling noise, then two pairs of feet ran down the long aisle towards her.

Before she could even look up, two small bodies slammed right into her, knocking her clean off her feet. Bree let out a startled cry, as did the two boys that fell on top of her.

She looked up in time to see the two scruffy redheads jumping up and bolting down the aisle again, bursting through the group of chattering girls, who squealed in surprise and fright as they did.

"Get back here, you two!," a thick, snooty voice called to them, and Bree looked the other way once more.

Another redhead, older than the other two, his hair rather curly, not scruffy like the others, however; square spectacles rested of the bridge of his nose. He was huffing and puffing with complete and utter annoyance, as Bree could tell, and stepping lightly up the aisle. He caught sight of her as she slowly got up from the carpeted floor.

"Oh, my apologies for my brothers' incredulous behavior!," he said in worrying tone that reminded Bree vaguely of her mother.

"No, no need. I'm alright.," she told him as he began a nasty collaboration of words that suited the two boys.

"They're going to get it, just wait.," he muttered more to himself than to Bree. "Sorry, I must introduce myself. I am Percy Weasley, aspiring prefect, just so you know.," he gave a witty smile, Bree raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you, Percy.," she shook his hand. ," I'm Bree. Bree Cottle."

Percy's eyes lit up at this. "Is your father Brandon Cottle?"

She nodded, knowing where this was going. "Yes."

He smiled even more. "He works with my dad at the ministry, you know. Very intelligent man, your father is. The prime minister favors him."

"Oh," was all Bree had to say to that, not really taking any interest in her father's job. "that's nice..."

"Yes, quite.," he smiled brightly, patting her on the head. "Take care, Bree. Don't get into trouble, be a good student and follow the rules.," with that last comment, he swept past her and up the way the two boys had disappeared.

Bree continued her own way down the train, trying to find an empty compartment. Unfortunately, every single one was full so far. Bree bit her lip as she reached the end of the aisleway. She glanced into the last two compartments. The one on the left played host to two girls that looked her age, who were giggling and talking fast. Bree peeked in the other and saw a small black boy, with funny dreadlocks and a glum expression on his face. Bree guessed he was alone too, and wondered if she should just join him, not wanting to disrupt the two girls in the other compartment.

Quietly, she took a step into the entrance of the compartment. The young boy looked up, his dreads wiggling slightly.

Bree lost her voice as his chocolate eyes fixed on her, curious and wondering.

"Hullo.," he got to speaking first.

"Hi, " Bree managed to say. "may I join you?"

"Sure.," the boy nodded, his eyes still examining her thoughtfully.

She moved into the compartment, taking her seat across from the boy, near the window. As Bree relaxed back into the soft, cushioned seat, she stole a glance; they were passing through farm fields. She turned back to the boy as he coughed roughly.

"Are you well?," she asked, concern etched in her soft voice.

He smiled, nodding. "Course I am. Just have these weird coughing fits every so often, ya know."

"Oh, " Bree nodded, pretending to understand. "sounds awful."

"Nah! Not at all, just annoying.," he chuckled. "Say, what's your name?"

"Er, Bree Cottle.," she replied, surprised on the quick change of subject.

"Were you the one with that cool fruit bat at the platform?," he sounded interested, his smile widening all the time.

"Er, yes. I guess, I really don't know how many other people have bats. Are they rare?"

"No. But not many people buy them. I guess it's the thought on vampires and stuff.," he scratched his side, looking at her.

"Perhaps. What's your-"

"Lee! ," he cut across her, thrusting out a hand. "Lee Jordan!"

Bree, startled by the boy's outright friendliness, brought her own hand up slowly and shook his, though Lee did most of the shaking if truth be told.

"I-it's nice to meet you, Lee."

"Likewise, Bree!," the boy sat back in his seat, still smiling at her.

Bree, feeling a bit uncomfortable just sitting and starring decided to look out the window instead; she saw little herds of white sheep off in the distance.

"So, what house do you think you'll be placed in?"

"Huh?," Bree looked back at Lee again.

"I said, what house do you think you'll be placed in?," he repeated, his dark eyes fixed on her, earnest to know.

Bree was a little caught off guard with Lee's question, not to mention a bit shy in telling him her thoughts on the matter. For months beforehand, she and her parents, preferably her father, had had numerous discussions on which house she'd be accepted in to, and they all agreed, including Bree, that it would be Ravenclaw, due to Bree's high intelligence and will to follow the rules. However, now that she was here, on the train to Hogwarts, talking with this funny little dread-locked boy, she wasn't so sure of it.

Licking her lips, Bree replied,

"I don't know."

"Well I know where _I'm _going to: Gryffindor! Because, there's no other one I'd rather be in besides it!," Lee promptly stated, shoving his thumb at his chest proudly.

"Oh.," was all Bree could say to that.

"But there's got to be at least one house your leaning towards, right?," Lee pressed on, fixing his eyes on her again.

Bree guessed he would keep bugging her until she told him, so she figured to do it and get over it. However, not wanting to go into a long, strung-out conversation on why she'd rather be in Ravenclaw than in Gryffindor with this high-spirited boy, she went along and told him something else.

"Probably the same as your's."

"Gryffindor?," Lee's eyes widened excitedly at her words.

Bree nodded, feeling a smile tweaking at the corners of her mouth at the sight of the boy's expression.

"I knew it! I just knew it!," he proclaimed sitting back, grinning widely, his pearly-white's sparkling. "You look like a Gryffindor."

Bree lifted an eyebrow at him. "I do?"

Lee nodded with vigor. "Yep!"

As Bree's mind stumbled off into thought about this, the door to the compartment slammed open violently. Both Bree and Lee jumped at the sudden noise, and looked up to see who had entered. Bree recognized all three. The two red-headed boys that had ran her over earlier in the aisle of the train, and their older brother, the 'aspiring' prefect, Percy. He was behind the twins, pushing them forward into the small compartment with Lee and Bree, when he finally noticed the presence of the two children.

"Oh! Terribly sorry for the intrusion, First-years, j- why, hello Bree. I see you've found a comfortable spot on the train.," he smiled at her, though it didn't seem too warm and friendly as Bree would have perceived from his words.

"Hrumph!," one of the twins tried to shove off Percy, bringing attention onto himself at the same time.

"Quit it, Fred!," Percy snapped at the little redhead. He then looked back at Bree and continued. "Sorry for bothering you and your friend, but you wouldn't mind if _they _accompanied you, would you? It's just, every other compartment is full, and I need to keep them somewhere other than the conductor's cart. You wouldn't mind would you Bree?"

Bree shook her head. "No, not-"

"Oh, thank you so much!," Percy cut her off, nodding happily, pushing the boys in roughly. "Now you two _please behave!"_

With that, the older redhead nodded curtly to Bree, and scowled at his little brothers, then slid the compartment door shut once more.

When he had left, the two boys slumped into their individual seats, deflated and defeated. The twin, Fred, chose the spot next to Lee, while the unknown twin plopped down next to Bree, who moved over just a bit, that dreadful lapse of shyness mulling over her once again.

"Stupid git.," Fred muttered, slouching so much that his chin rested on his chest.

"You said it.," the other twin sighed miserably, slouching as well.

Lee, losing all interest in Bree, spoke up to the boys, curious.

"Who? Your brother?"

"Yeah.," the other twin nodded, looking at Lee.

"Bossy is he?"

"Bossy?!," Fred straightened, gawking at Lee incredulously.

"Bossy ain't the word, mate. More like, um, er, what would you call him Fred?," the other twin looked to his brother for an answer.

"A dictating control freak?," Fred offered cheerfully.

"Yeah, that fits about right.," the other twin nodded casually, his brown eyes roving back to Lee.

Lee, smirking, shook his head at the two. "Blimey, glad I don't have no older brother or sister. They'd hate me, and I would most likely hate them back. 'Specially if they were bossy freaks."

Fred snorted. "Yeah, you're a lucky one."

"That I am. By the way, my name's Lee Jordan.," Lee stuck out his hand to Fred, just as he had done to Bree.

Fred shook it heartily, grinning brightly. "Fred Weasley!"

Lee then shook the other twin's hand, who announced his name to be George.

"Pleasure to meet cha Fred and George!

It wasn't long before the three boys started talking animatedly with each other, which left Bree feeling absolutely alone in the corner near the window. It didn't bother her much though, as she got to enjoy the ride and its beautiful scenery quietly. Soon, her own thoughts took over, and she sighed, the image and comforting voice of her father coming back to her. Her stomach churned, and she knew that she was already experiencing the first signs of homesickness. Her hands automatically flew to her tiny tummy, and rubbed it soothingly. As she did so, she closed her eyes and began to dose lightly.

"What about you?"

Bree didn't realize that she was being addressed until someone poked her shoulder roughly.

"Hey! Ouch! That h-," but she stopped abruptly as she saw all three boys eyeing her with interest.

George, who had been the one to poke her and speak to her, ignored her outcry and repeated his question to her.

"What about you?"

"What about me what?," Bree gave him a slightly annoyed and confused look while rubbing the spot where he had poked her with her opposite hand.

"What house will you be going in?, he rephrased the question.

Bree just looked at him, surprised at the silly question. "I-"

"She told me she was going into Gryffindor.," Lee cut across her, yet again.

Bree's head snapped to him. "No! I said I was le-"

"Really? So are we, me and Fred that is. Lee says he is too.," George cut her off this time.

Bree's head snapped back to George. "But, I-"

"Hey George, we forgot to introduce ourselves to our other compartment companion!," Fred suddenly exclaimed, cutting across her as well.

"Oh, yeah!," George acknowledged this fact, then twisted towards Bree, sticking out his hand to her. "Hi, I'm George."

"And I'm Fred. We're twins you know.," Fred added, sticking out his hand to Bree too.

The poor girl, dazed and flustered, gave the twins a look of pure exhaustion. She sighed under her breath, and went to shake George's hand, which was warm and soft to the touch.

"Yeah, I've noticed. I'm Bree Cottle.," she said, now shaking Fred's hand.

"Hey, weren't you the girl we knocked into in the hallway out there?," Fred queried, studying her.

Bree felt a pain of embarrassment flush through her. "Er, yeah..."

"Thought so.," he gave her a big grin.

"Cottle... Cottle... _Cottle? _," George was thinking out loud, then he looked at Bree questioningly. "Does your dad work at the Ministry of Magic?"

"Yes.," Bree nodded at him, then added, "I think he knows your dad."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Brandon Cottle! He's been over to the Burrow a few times. He's nice."

Bree smiled a little at this, proud of her father. "Yes, yes he is."

"And funny.," George put in, smiling at Fred.

"Yeah, he once told this joke to our dad about a centaur, a mermaid, and a unicorn. A downright gem it was, eh George?"

"Right it was!"

"How did it go?," Bree asked, curious of her father's humor with other people.

"Well it start- hey, wait, how _did _it go again, George?," Fred looked to George, who was thinking hard by the looks of it.

Bree, and Lee looked interested as well, waited for a few minutes while the two boys argued with each other on how the joke properly went. Just as they had agreed on something and were about to tell the other two, the compartment door slid open, and short, plump, kind-looking old witch, with gray hair that was stuffed back into a long pointy hat, peeked inside. Bree saw her cart full of sweets, some that looked familiar, others that did not. Fred, George and Lee all looked up expectantly.

"Anything off the trolley, dearies? There ain't much left, but just enough I suppose for the lot of ya.," she spoke to them.

Fred was the first to jump at her. "Sure!"

George quickly followed suit, as did Lee, but Bree sat back. She had not a source of money on her, for she'd left it in her satcel in her trunk, which was who knew where on this huge train. She watched the three bouncy boys as they plundered and nit-picked through all the rest of the junk food, gabbling on together like a bunch of girls in her mind. The trolley witch looked over the boys' heads at Bree, who had taken to gazing out the window once more.

"Any sweets, love?"

Bree turned her head around and seen the witch looking at her patiently. Bree shook her head gloomily at her.

"No, thank you, mum.," Bree answered her.

"Alright then.," the witch's eyes darted back to the boys, who were still going at it. "Are you three quite finished yet?"

"Yup!," Fred handed the witch his two galleons.

"Thank you.," the witch took them and put them away in her purse. "And what about you two?"

"Yep!," George replied happily.

"Here's your money, mum!," Lee handed his and George's change to her.

"Thank you, thank you!," she took it and nodded her head at them, her eyes went back to Bree one last time.

"Are you sure you don't want something off the trolley, sweetie?"

Bree shook her head with finality. "No, thank you.," she then turned back towards the window.

The trolley witch nodded again, and carefully shut their door. Once it was closed, the three boys started it up all over again. Talking, laughing, singing, leaving Bree in the cold in the corner. She sighed inwardly, her eyes now taking in growing hills of grays and dark greens; landscapes she'd only seen in her children's books at home. Again, her stomach gurgled, and again she closed her eyes; however, no one bothered to wake her this time around.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Journey in Boats

---

_"Breeee... Bree, wake up... Bree, we're here... Breeeeee..."_

Bree was in a deep and delightful sleep, and barely acknowledged the far off voice calling to her. All she could see were beautiful fields of flowers and mountains with purple dragons perched on top. Her father's laughter filled her head, and the words of George Weasley echoed softly, _"And funny... And funny... And funny..." _

The clouds were all shades of the rainbow, and rain drizzled down on her face ever so lightly, like little feathers. She smiled in spite of herself; what a good dream this was turning out to be. Then that far off voice came again, and this time it was much stronger and closer to Bree.

_"Breee... Breeee...._

"...Bree! Please, you must wake up, the train has stopped and most first years are waiting outside!"

Bree jolted right up, her eyes open, but severly unfocused. She goggled a minute or so at the blurry figure in front of her, who kept shaking her.

"Bree, come on!," the person started to sound annoyed.

Bree thought she knew who it was, and was right when she saw it was Percy Weasley. His square spectacles were dangling off the tip of his nose, and his brows were furrowed at her.

"Percy?," she moaned at him.

"Yes, it's me! Now, come on and get up you silly girl before Hagrid takes off without you!," he was definitely flustered.

The older boy helped Bree up and led her out of the compartment hastily. Down the aisle they went, Percy practically dragging Bree along, huffing and puffing as he did so. As they walked, Bree knew he was speaking to her, but she was still too dazed and tired to actually comprehend him. All she got was something about a guy being a giant or whatever, a squid, some food, and a hat. Her eyes, finally clear and focused, blinked a lot as she glanced around the train. All but a few compartments were empty. Outside she could see people moving and bustling about, and a man shouting orders that she could not hear.

As she and Percy reached the end of the aisle where an exit door was opened to the outside, a boy with a pointy black hat stuck his head in, and he spotted them.

He narrowed his eyes on Percy; he looked a few years older than him.

"Percy! What are you _doing?_," he questioned demandingly as he stepped back up into the train.

"Just helping this first year, Robert. She fell asleep, and didn't realize the train had halted, and-"

"I don't care, Weasley!," the boy named Robert blew up on Percy heatedly. "It isn't your job, is it?! You are _not _a _prefect!"_

Bree, looked up at Percy, who stood stiff, and she thought maybe he was embarressed. Robert sighed then, and stomped over to them. He then yanked Bree's hand away from Percy's.

"_I'll _take her to Hagrid. Go get with the other third years."

He nodded to Percy, who nodded meekly back, and then dragged Bree out the door roughly. As soon as Bree's feet hit the dark platform of the strange station, a booming voice rang tremendously in her ears, and she covered them, gritting her teeth. The prefect Robert pulled her through the crowds of scurrying students of all ages, and then pointed ahead to a tiny group of children who, like her, were first years. They were making their way down a trail, following someone that Bree couldn't make out in the dark.

"See them up there? They're your group.," he told her, then pushed her forward. "Hurry! Or they'll leave you behind!"

Bree nodded and jogged after the kids, but then just remembered something, and stopped on a dime, spinning around.

"But what about my-," but Robert was gone, and she didn't have time to search for another prefect.

Sighing heavily, Bree shrugged and turned back, running as fast as she could after the distant group. When she'd finally caught up about two or three feet behind, Bree slowed to a grudging walk, her tongue lolling out, panting like a dog after that fast run. The kids in front of her looked over their shoulders at her, raising their eyebrows. Bree noticed them, and immediately closed her mouth and began breathing through her nose. The two boys looked at each other, then turned their attention back to the kids in front of them.

The walk seemed like forever to Bree, and all the while she wondered who the loud, booming voice belonged to ahead of her.

Just when she felt her knees about to give way, the group began to slow, and halt. Bree tried to peek over the heads of the others, but to no avail. She wasn't the tallest girl around, as it were.

"Ah right! Three ta each boat! No more, no less! Three ta each boat! Hurry now, don' 'ave ah nigh' now do we? Come on now firs' years, in ta the boats! Careful! Bit wobbly at firs'. Come on, all a ya!"

Boats? What on Earth was this man jabbering on about? Why would they need to take boats to this school? Was it on an island or something? And what about the rest of the students? How would they be getting there? All these questions and more whirled through Bree's head as the line of first years moved up. As they did so, Bree tried again to get a glance at what they were heading for. Alls she could see were lots of little laterns floating around as the children hurried and settled themsleves into their boats. Bree wondered where the boys Fred, George, and Lee were. As her thoughts carried her away, she didn't realize it was her turn to pick a boat.

"Hullo there missy! Don' believe I seen ya back at the platform."

Bree looked around, and gasped at who had spoken to her. A man, she didn't know how tall, perhaps nine or ten feet, with a huge, bushy black beard and hair, and round belly, held a lamp out to her. His beetle-black eyes twinkled in the dim latern's light, and Bree thought he was smiling at her.

"Well, I suppose ya best get in a boat.," he gestured to the dock where the students were waiting and talking excitedly.

Bree nodded, still not able to take her eyes off of the giant. She made her way over to a boat where two kids, a boy and a girl, were sitting and waiting silently. As she proceeded to do so, she nearly lost her balance and fell over into the dark water. The boy, holding a latern in his hands, was watching her closely, while the girl blantantly ignored her. Bree struggled to get in, and got nervous and anxious as the giant man began calling the kids to follow him in his own individual boat.

"Here, let me help you.," the boy offered, reaching to grasp her hand.

"Thank you.," said Bree as he pulled her in.

Settling herself, Bree looked ahead and saw the other boats moving on. She immediately went to find the oars, but panicked as she found none laying in the boat. She looked at the tiny boats ahead, then at her companions, who also looked worried. She was about to shout after them to wait, but was knocked right out of her seat and onto the floor of the boat as the boat suddenly rammed forward.

"Are you okay?," the boy queried, his voice holding some concern.

"Yeah, I'm...," but Bree stopped as she sat back in her seat. "Did the boat just move on its own?"

The boy nodded. "I think it did. Cool, huh?"

Bree nodded back. "Yeah, cool..."

The three sat in silence as the little boat chugged along until it was alined with the others. Bree, hearing the voices of the other students whispering to each other glance about. There were not many first years from what she could see. As she looked, she heard a most familiar laugh come from up ahead.

"-way, Fred! I bet he lied about the whole thing!"

It was George. Apparently he and Fred were in a boat together, and she guessed that Lee was with them. She could hear the boys snort and giggle with glee; at what, Bree did not know. Bree felt a twinge of sadness at being left out of the bunch for some reason. She shook it off though, trying to think of other things. However, when her eyes caught sight of what lay ahead of them all, she didn't have to. The whispering group of students, even the three boys, all fell quiet at the unbelievable sight before them.

A remarkably huge castle loomed magnificently against the starry night sky, its towers twinkling with a thousand lights outside and in. The castle, or school, was planted on a jag of rock that overlooked the lake that they were crossing. The cresent moon set the scene perfectly for Bree, and she couldn't help but grin. It was too much for her. Her grin grew when she heard Fred up ahead exclaim,

"Bloody hell! That's amazing! Way better than any description that Bill, Charlie, or Percy ever gave us, eh George?"

"Yup!"

"An' tha' there is 'ogwarts!," the giant man's voice boomed out. "School o' witchcraft an' wizardry."

"Hogwarts.," Bree echoed softly, her grin as huge as the man talking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Sorting

---

When they had reached the opposite shore of the lake, Bree clambered out of the little boat, and in a rather clumsy fashion. She caught her shoe on the edge of the boat and fell over onto the cold, wet ground.

"You okay there, Missy?"

Bree felt a _very_ strong hand lift her up off the ground and set her rightly on her feet. She looked down and saw dirt and grass stains all over the front of her new school clothes, and she groaned.

"Oh _no_...."

"Ah, come on, could be worse!," said the voice of their giant leader from above her.

Bree looked up at him, still in awe with his size, and swallowed. "I guess so..."

"Sure it could!," he boomed, chuckling warmly. "Don' worry, Professor McGonagall will put ya right when we get inside. Come along-," he stopped, then looked down at her again. "Er, sorry, but what was yer name, Missy?"

"Bree Cottle, sir.," Bree barely mumbled, her shyness taking control for what felt the hundredth time that day.

"Nice ta meet cha, Missy Bree!," he stuck out his large hand, which looked to be as big as Bree's mother's biggest plates at home. "An' no callin' me _sir _aroun' 'ere! Just call me 'agrid."

Bree put out her own significantly smaller hand, and he shook it gently using just his thick fingertips.

"It's nice to meet you too, H-Hagrid.," she replied, gaining some strength in her voice.

Hagrid smiled, though Bree couldn't see it. He then reached around and patted her back, leading her forward towards the castle-like school.

"This way, Missy Bree!"

Bree let him steer her, for she didn't want to get lost in the shuffle of kids. The other students, their voices rising as excitement set in, tramped alongside and behind Hagrid to the castle. Bree could hear Fred's loud mouth again from somewhere to her left. Or was it George's? She really couldn't tell the difference.

As they made there way, the castle seemed larger than life itself to Bree, growing ever taller and wider as she drew nearer to it.

The night air was cool on her face, but Hagrid's thick arm wrapped about her shoulders kept her warm for the most part. Soon, though, they entered through the large double doors to the school, and all the coldness left her face in an instant. Even her nose, which was positively the most difficult extremity to warm at times, was warm. She wiggled it, smiling at the lovely feel of toastiness in the air of the castle.

However, it didn't last long. There was a long, loud, and particularly obnoxious cackle that issued from above them all. Bree looked up just as a over-loaded water balloon was dropped right on her head and face.

"ARRRGGGHHH!," could be heard from all of the first years as they too were attacked like Bree.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Look at all the wee lil' first years sopping wet below like a bunch o' angry kitty-cats! Perhaps they'd like some mo-," but the wicked little voice was cut off by a strict and commanding female voice.

"PEEVES!"

Bree looked up and saw a woman with a pointy witch's hat and emerald green cloak flying down a set of stairs towards them. She was pointing her wand at something in the air over them, and Bree took a chance to look and see what monster had played such a devilish prank. Floating up in the air above Bree and the others was a tiny figure. It had two more bulging water balloons, one in each hand, but stopped to look at its interrupter.

The witch came up to the group of first years, and stood in front of them, as if to gaurd them from certain harm. She looked up at the floating figure, never moving her wand from it, and spoke threateningly,

"Peeves, you would do best to _drop _those balloons and leave these poor students alone before I obliviate you from this school forever!"

The little floating creature gazed down at the witch for a moment or so, as if considering her threat, then, without a word, he tossed the two last balloons down onto the students, then zoomed away, cackling madly.

"PEEVES! You- you- _oooooh!," _the witch shook her head, then turned to the students and Hagrid.

"Bloody lil' bas-," but Hagrid stopped saying what he was about to say at the cross look on the witch's face. "Er, sorry, Professor."

She clucked at him, but then turned her attention to the dripping and moaning students. The two boys that got hit with the last two bombs were whining loudly. Bree watched as the stern-looking witch lifted her wand, and one by one pointed it at each and every student.

Bree was amazed by the power of the little stick she held. It flashed blue-white, and the student was perfectly dry, as if not a drop of water had touched him. Bree was one of the last to be dried, and the sensation was wonderful, yet, weird at the same time. Like a huge blow dryer had sucked off all the water on her. The witch was about to hit the next child, but then her sharp eyes caught sight of the dirty mess on the front of Bree. Without a thought, the witch flicked her wand and snapped,

"_Scourgify!"_

Bree looked down at her robes and gasped softly. The dirt stains were gone! Nothing, not a speck could be seen on her clothing, and Bree thoroughly checked to make sure. She wanted to thank the witch, but knew she probably would not have a chance at the fast rate the woman was going. The very last person she dried was Hagrid.

"Thank ya, Professor!," he looked as if to go somewhere. "Well, erm, I guess I'll be go takin' ma seat."

"Of course, Hagrid.," the witch nodded coolly to him as he departed.

"See ya, Missy Bree!," Hagrid whispered to Bree. "An' good luck!"

"Thanks, Hagrid!," Bree whispered back, feeling happy that someone other than her father and her father's co-worker thought about her.

"Students, please follow me up these stairs over here! Yes, this way, please!," ordered the witch.

Bree, as did all the other children, followed the professor's words, and made for the stairs. The witch led them up, but once she reached the top, she halted and turned to face the students and Bree. Bree could now get a clearer look at the witch now. She was tall, thin, and rigid. Her black hair was pulled into a tight, neat bun at the back of her head. She wore half-square spectacles on the bridge of her nose, and had her eyebrows raised and lips pursed as she studied the group of children below her, like a hawk or some sort of bird of prey. When the students had settled down, and had their eyes directly on her, the stern witch spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the head of one of the four houses that you may be sorted into. The four houses are Gryffindor, my house, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.," she didn't put much emphasis on the last house, Bree noticed.

"The sorting ceremony is a very important one. For when you are picked to join your house, that, may I remind you, you _will _be living, eating, and sharing every moment with in this coming year while you reside at Hogwarts. Once you are sorted, then you may take your seat at the proper house table.," her eyes scanned the group closely, then, she nodded to them. "Understood? Good. Now, if you would, please follow me."

Bree, walking beside another blond girl like herself, followed Professor McGonagall through yet another set of double doors. What she saw next captivated her entirely. The Great Hall, as it was called, was extraordinary. Millions of candles floated above the heads of the many students already seated and talking amongst themselves, glowing brightly and pleasantly. The ceiling, Bree saw, mimicked the night sky outside. The stars and moon gazed down on them so realistically.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes.," Bree turned her head to see the blond girl smiling at her. "It is."

Bree was so entranced by the Hall, that she didn't notice that the kids in front of her had halted. She bumped into one of them, causing almost her and him to fall over into the students seated at the table on their right. The boy whipped around and glared at her.

"Watch it!," he hissed at her before turning his attention back to the front.

Bree, both embarrassed and put out from the boy's comment, said nothing, her eyes wide. She couldn't really see anything, so she listened carefully to what was occurring up in the front of the line. She could hear a voice speaking in a musical tune, but didn't really get the words. After about five minutes, the singing voice stopped, and the voice of Professor McGonagall could be heard announcing something.

"When I call your names, please come up and take a seat on the stool, and I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted quickly.," she then unrolled the scroll she'd been holding in her hands, then cleared her throat. " Dennis, Madeline."

Bree looked around the bunch blocking her view, and saw a very small girl with short, light brown hair going up to the stool and Professor McGonagall. Bree watched her turn and seat herself on the stool, a complete terrified expression on her little face. Professor McGonagall then placed the hat on her head, which was so big that it slipped down past the young girl's eyes. There was a moment, Madeline's lips twitching wordlessly, and then,

"HUFFLEPUFF!," shouted the sorting hat.

As soon as the hat was lifted from her head, the little girl hopped down from the stool and headed for the clapping Hufflepuff table. Bree saw she was welcomed into the arms of an older girl; her sister, perhaps. Bree felt a sudden pinch of jealously towards the girl. She wished she had someone to welcome _her _with open arms. Bree was called back to attention though when another name was announced.

"Nickett, Charles!"

A boy, short and squat, like a human bulldog, waddled up to the stool and plopped down. Even from here Bree could tell he was sweating up a storm of worry. The hat was dropped, and within a few seconds the boy was sorted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Bree watched the stout boy hurry over to his house table, receiving a round of applause as well. She stuck out her lower lip and blew out, causing her bangs to flutter. This was going to take forever. Her hazel green eyes took to gazing dreamily up at the bewitched ceiling again. The little candles bobbed and floated easily, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Bree smiled inwardly, recalling a time when she was no more than five, and her father had been telling her about the school, and the great hall, and how the candles hovered so prettily, and all that sort of stuff. She had been so young then (though she was _still_ very young at the moment) and never really understood what her father had been blabbing about, but it was fun to listen to at the time.

She remembered her mother, a muggle by blood, who had been washing dishes and listening in as well with utmost interest. Bree sometimes felt bad for her mother not being able to do magic and all like she and her father could. Even though she said she didn't care one way or another, Bree had a slight feeling that that was most certainly _not _true. Who could _not _want magic, for goodness sake? Bree's reminiscence were disturbed at that moment when a name she knew was called out.

"Weasley, Fred!"

Bree had to see this one. The little redhead practically _ran_ up the steps to the stool and slightly bristled professor. He hopped up on the stool and began swinging his legs back and forth, grinning ridiculously. Bree rolled her eyes. The hat had barely touched his flaming locks when it yelled out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall swiped back the hat, looking affronted as the Weasley boy jumped off the stool, punching his balled fist in the air, grinning, if possible, even wider than before. He trotted down the steps, making a high-five with both George and Lee as he headed for the roaring Gryffindor table.

"Weasley, George!"

George, though a bit, no, a _smidgen,_ less enthusiastic, went to the stool and sat down. The hat, as with Fred, scarcely had to touch his head before it proclaimed,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall took the hat back quickly, furrowing her brow at the whooping George. He high-fived Lee, and made for the table, immediately taking claim to the empty spot next to Fred, who high-fived him again.

"Jordan, Lee!"

Bree eyed the twins from where she stood, glum and depressed for not having a twin of her own to high-five. Sighing, she suddenly wondered where those so-called cousins of hers were.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Bree looked to see dread-locked Lee flying over to the mad table full of Gryffindors, including Fred and George, who were standing up and beckoning Lee over excitedly. When the three boys were together, they all commenced in high-fiving each other once more, laughing and having a merry old time. Bree blew air out again, frustrated and amazed at the same time. They had got their wishes after all. All of them; happy, happy little newly deemed Gryffindor boys. Oh _joy..._

She was so absorbed in the goings-on with Fred, George, and Lee, that Bree didn't know she'd been called upon.

_"Cottle, Abreena!"_

Bree's head snapped around. Professor McGonagall stood starring at her, one eyebrow raised with impatience. Bree gasped, and hurried up the steps, almost tripping, and quickly seated herself on the stool. She glanced up at the stern professor. McGonagall just gave her cool look, then proceeded to set the hat on her curly, golden head. Bree felt her small heart begin to beat faster and faster, and she too, like stoutly Charles Nickett, started to sweat nervously. The hat was big on her as well, and blinded all her sight when it was dropped. Instantly a smooth, persuading voice began purring, as if it were inside her head and not on top of it.

_"Hmmm, bit domineering you are, my dear. You seek Ravenclaw, is that right? Well I don't know about that. Yes, yes, you're smart and all that, but I see something more than just books in your heart, my dear. Yes, much more... Don't be pushy now! I know what I'm talking about when I say that you most definitely belong in-"_

"-GRYFFINDOR!"

Bree felt the hat being pulled off, and a flood of light entered her large pupils; she winced, rubbing her eyes. When she opened them back up she could see the Gryffindors at their table cheering loudly for her, and she couldn't help but feel glad. She got down from the stool and made her way over, her mind still buzzing with the hat's words. As she took a seat, she realized just how tiffed she was at being cheated out of her _true _house. But that was soon whiffed away when Bree felt a light tap on her shoulder, and she looked to see who it was.

Smiling back at her was a pretty little girl, with dark skin and bright green eyes. Her sleek, ebony hair was done back into a long french braid that reached the middle of her back. Bree didn't at once recognize the girl.

"Hi.," she said.

"Hello."

"My name's Angelina."

"I'm Bree. Well, my _full _name is A_bree_na, but I like Bree better.," Bree explained, and was a little surprised at herself for being so forward.

Angelina's smile brightened. "I know. I heard the professor say it up there."

"Oh...," Bree blushed, feeling stupid.

"Are you excited?"

"For what?"

"For being in Gryffindor. I was a little surprised that I was, but I'm happy nonetheless.," the girl's eyes swiveled across the table to a pair of girls who were immersed in deep conversation.

"Well, I suppose.," Bree started slowly. "Though, I had not been planning on it."

Angelina's eyes were back on Bree. "Really? What one then?"

Bree hesitated. "Erm, Ravenclaw, actually..."

Angelina nodded.

Both girls turned there heads to the front where the last child was being sorted. When the hat bellowed 'Slytherin', the ceremony was finally over, and Professor McGonagall rolled her scroll of names back up neatly. She grabbed the now silent hat, and walked up and around the staff dining table, and into a secret door behind it. As Bree took in all of her future professors of this school, her eyes landed on the immense figure of Hagrid. To Bree, he looked silly sitting among all the much shorter professors; his massive bulk fighting to stay comfortable in that too tiny of a chair. His beetle black eyes caught her's, and he gave a kind smile and a little wave.

Bree smiled back, but was too timid to wave back, for fear of drawing attention to herself. She seen the secret door open again, and Professor McGonagall stepped out, closed it, and swept along behind the line of other professors to her own seat. When she had taken it, the wizard in the center of the table stood up, and made his way back along the table and then out in front of it. Bree watched him walk to a golden podium crafted in the like of an owl in flight, and he stopped and stood behind it. Wait, that podium wasn't there before, was it?

But Bree's puzzlement was ended when the old wizard suddenly lifted his arms up and wide, singing loud and clear to the whole Hall.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, to another exciting, and hopefully, not too hazardous year, at Hogwarts!"

Bree gave him a look. The old wizard, who she presumed to be the headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, was already making her wary of the castle. His blue eyes scanned the hall of students through his half-moon spectacles, and he gave an encouraging smile.

"And welcome first years! Who, before I so tediously forget due the impeccable and, most exhaustively, forceful beginnings of Alzheimer's, I'd like to note on a few items. One of them being that the Dark Forest, though alluring as it may be, is _strictly _forbiddin to _all _students. Secondly, our dear Professor Twittle has, unfortunately, left us this year. For that matter, our other dear professor, Quirinus Quirrell, will be replacing her in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Thirdly, as a reminder to our elder students, no magic is allowed in the corridors of the school. And lastly, I would like to give a word of wisdom and luck to the new lot of this year.," he cleared his throat, then sputtered off like a muggle lawn sprinkler. "Nishkul pishkul dishkulbob!"

Bree, like the rest of the first years, was completely perplexed and bewildered by the headmaster's strange and meaningless phrase. She was pulled out of her confusion though, when Angelina gasped next to her. Bree gasped too when she looked and saw what had appeared on the table in front of her.

Sterling silver dishes, generously piled with mounds of food, from garlic mashed potatoes, to a full roast beast, lined the long house table from left to right. The older students began immediately to dig in, while Bree and her peers gawked at it with disbelief and amazement.

Bree peered down the table at where the twins and Lee were sitting. They were already shoving their huge mouths with the magical food. Bree then looked at Angelina, who was cautiously scooping up peas and carrots and setting them on her plate. Bree, deciding that the food was not half bad by the way the young black girl was chomping it down, went to grab a perfectly round, buttermilk roll.

Just as she was about to lay her fingers on it, something happened that caused the poor girl to fall back off of her seat and onto the hard, stone-flagged floor of the Hall.

"ARRRGGHH!"

"Oh, dear, I am so very sorry, Miss! Didn't mean to frighten you so.," an apologetic voice came from over her.

Bree looked up, her chest heaving, heart pounding, and shook her head at the ghost, who was eyeing her with concern.

"N-no, really, i-it's alright, I'm f-fine, y-yeah, f-fine.," she stuttered, still shaken from the surprise.

"Are you okay, Bree?," Angelina was looking down at her, worried as well.

Bree, now thoroughly embarrassed, got up off the floor, and took her seat once more. She could hear giggles from a few people down the line, and her cheeks reddened. Angelina now seemed fully warmed to Bree from this mere incident, and she kindly began putting her plate together, talking quietly so that neighbors could not nose in.

"Boy, he sure gave you quite a scare, huh? Not to worry though, that's Nearly-Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. He's actually a friendly one, from what I heard from my cousin. It's his last year here, you know. Too bad, he's the only family I've got going here. What about you? Are your parents muggles?," she queried, looking at Bree with real interest.

Bree, goggling at her heaping plate of food that Angelina had prepared for her, looked around with a dazed expression on her face.

"What? Oh! Well, one of them is, my mum, but my dad's a wizard. What about yours?"

"Both are wizards. But my mum is a muggleborn."

"Oh.," Bree nodded, taking her eyes off of Angelina and placing them back on the food at hand.

"Do you have any siblings attending?"

Bree looked back at her again. "No, just distant cousins from dad's side. My mum's pregnant with another though, but who knows how he or she will turn out."

Having a feeling she might have a chance to eat now, Bree went and picked up her fork. She stuffed it into the mound of potatoes, and scooped up a load. Smiling, she brought it to her open mouth. It was awesome, to say the least. She swallowed with despair at having the angelic taste leave her tongue, and then hurriedly stuffed some more in. Soon she was hammering the food into her mouth, gagging it down with utter gluttonous pleasure.

Angelina, who had finished before her, was now on her way to dessert; her speech growing faster and more friendlier by the minute.

Bree quickly lost all traces of her habitual shyness with Angelina, and was conversing back with just as much gusto. Even loudly, now that she listened to herself.

They were having such a splendid time together, that neither noticed the dirty dishes and half eaten food disappear from the table in front of them. Bree, now deeply engrossed on the subject of flying brooms with Angelina, was interrupted as the voice of Dumbledore returned.

"-for having to end such a wonderful homecoming feast as this, but, alas, all good things must come to an abrupt end at some point or other, as downright silly as that might seem. So, to all students, new and old, I bid thee goodnight and farewell.," with a small bow, the old wizard blew out the candles lit about his golden podium, and turned, making for the secret exit behind the staff table.

"First years, follow me! First years, please line up! Come along now!"

Bree and Angelina both stood from their spots, and walked over to where a line of first year students like them was forming. At the head of the line Bree saw an older boy with wavy red locks and a rather tan face. He was waiting for the first years to settle down, though he didn't seem too bothered about it as he was conversing lightly with a tall, black-haired girl next to him. Apparently they were the Gryffindor prefects.

Bree, at that moment, seen the twins and Lee were being overly rambunktious, chortling loudly and bouncing all around like monkeys at a zoo.

The red-haired prefect's eyes flickered to the wild boys, and he furrowed his brow.

"Fred, George, quit acting like animals, and get in line. I'm too tired to deal with you guys tonight.," and he definitely sounded like it.

"Ah, come on, Charlie! You're not about to get all _high _and _mighty _on us, are you?," one of the twins whined back to him.

"No, but I will get low and dirty if you won't stuff it, George!," the prefect turned his attention back to the other students, who were waiting and watching the exchange between the two with small smiles and stifled sniggers.

"Yes, well, now that I have all of your eyes on me, I'd like to tell you that I, as one of your Gryffindor house prefects, will be leading you back to our dormintories. Our special, one-of-a-kind Gryffindor sleeping space. Now, keep in line, and please follow after Lynn and I. And don't even think of venturing off, you two!," he added to the twins, who were snickering with Lee.

"Yes, _sir._," they returned in unison.

Bree heard Angelina giggle next to her, and she couldn't help but smile slightly herself. The two prefects, Charlie and Lynn, started forward, and Bree and the others followed obediently. As they left the Great Hall, Bree took a look over her right shoulder. A few ghosts were gliding over the floating candles with an almost lazy like attitude.

"This way!," she heard Charlie direct the kids up front.

They were now heading up a flight of stairs, as were another group ahead of them. Bree saw the ones just behind the two prefects bustle up the stairs, all of them jabbering excitedly as they went.

"Now, I should warn all of you to be careful on the staircases. They tend to be rather flighty, if you know what I mean.," Charlie was saying to them.

Bree didn't understand what he meant at all, that is, until Angelina gasped and shook her arm roughly.

"What-"

"Look up."

Bree, without question, did as Angelina had said, and was momentarily shocked by what she saw. At least a hundred or more flights of stairs spiraled high above them all, and they went to a point where Bree could not see them anymore. What was more, they were not at all stable, but moving. Moving! Constantly trading places, grinding and rumbling as they did so. Bree, who had stopped and starred up at the scene without knowing, was pushed in the back from behind, making her fall forward onto the stone steps.

"Hey!," she heard Angelina cry.

"Well she shouldn't have stopped dead in front of us all! What's she thinking of anyway?," came another voice, female and mean.

"It doesn't matter what she was doing! You have no ri-"

"What's going on back there, girls?," Charlie's deep voice cut in.

"Nothi-"

"_She _pushed Bree into the stairs!," Angelina made sure she was heard.

"No _pushing! _Geez, didn't I just get through telling you guys all the rules and stuff? Now quit it and come on!," he beckoned them with little energy.

"Are you okay, Bree?," Angelina asked, as she helped her up.

Bree nodded, feeling her cheeks grow hot. How many times would she _fall _today? The two girls then made their way up the stairs after the others. Angelina pointed out to Bree all of the portraits on the surrounding walls. Bree looked around, and saw the thousands of them, all smiling and waving happily at the new arrivals. Bree smiled back awkwardly.

Soon the group came to halt on one staircase, and Bree wondered why. Then, as suddenly as they had stopped, they were moving again, but this time they were not going upward, but inward, through what Bree thought was portrait.

Bree was filled with a sense of warmth and homeyness upon entering the room through the portrait hole. As all of the students filed in, the two prefects turned to face them, and Charlie opened his arms wide, mimicking Dumbledore's welcoming flourish.

"And this, my fine first years, is the Gryffindor common room. A nice place to relax and hang out occasionally."

Bree took the chance to have look at the room, which she would be spending more time in than her own home. The common room was large, but packed with all sorts of soft, cushioned sofas and chairs, which, at that moment, were occupied by the older students. Wooden tables, a few big, many small, were placed about the place. At one of them, a few students were playing cards. The walls were covered in old, fading tapestries, and a few portraits hung as well, their inhabitants either sleeping or gone off to a visit in another's frame outside. In the middle of one of the walls, there was a grand fireplace, where a bright and cheerful fire was crackling.

"Your dormintories are up either one of those stairs: girls to the right, boys to the left. Your luggage has been placed up there already, so I suggest before having any sort of fun, you all unpack. Other than that, make yourselves at home, for that is what it will feel like four months from now, trust me."

Nodding and giving a warm smile to the first years, Charlie and Lynn made off towards some other students, who Bree figured were probably their friends. She felt her hand being grabbed, and then Angelina was pulling her up the right staircase.

They went into the dormitory that was not as yet vacated. It turned out to be theirs too.

Bree gave a glance around. Their were five fourposter beds in the circular room, a window in between each of them. Every bed was neatly made down for the girls. Next to one of the beds lay Bree's trunk and bags.

"Nimbletoe!," Bree exclaimed, hurrying over to her bed.

The cage in which the little bat lived had been set on the top of her trunk. Nimbletoe, waking at Bree's voice, began chittering and crawling onto the bars of the cage, poking his snout through them to get to her. Bree smiled brightly at him, rubbing his furry head with her finger. Beside her came Angelina, who was eyeing the bat with mixed emotions on her features.

"That's a cute bat, Bree.," she finally managed to say.

"Thanks."

Nimbletoe opened his mouth just then, and started shaking his head a little. Angelina stepped back, unsure. Bree laughed, going over to one of her bags, and reached inside it. After a second or two, Bree pulled her arm back out, and in her hand she held a shiny fresh red apple. She then reached for something else, that turned out to be a small knife.

Without a word, she went to chopping up the apple into tiny, edible pieces for the bat. When done, she set them in a white bowl at the floor of his cage. Nimbletoe scrambled down speedily, and immediately took to gobbling down his dinner.

Bree smiled at him, then turned back to Angelina, who was now at her own bed, unpacking slowly.

"Do you have a pet?"

Angelina's head popped up, and she looked over her shoulder at Bree.

"Yeah, an owl. Well, actually, she's not _mine, _she's everybody's in my family. We share her, you see.," she explained.

"We had an owl for a while, but he passed away last spring, so dad has to get another soon. But," she glanced at the bat, "Nimbletoe is mine."

Angelina nodded, smiling kindly. "I'm sorry for the owl, but at least you have _him."_

Bree nodded back, smiling. "Yeah."

---

Later that night, Bree lay in her fourposter bed, thinking, but yet, _not _thinking. Nimbletoe, being nocturnal and all, was out and about on the school grounds, possibly having a pleasant time. Bree's mind replayed the events of the long day over and over again, pictures of her father, the twins, Lee, the sorting hat, and Dumbledore running in circles through her brain. She yawned and turned over, closing her eyes. She could hear one of her roommates snoring softly.

A few moments of her eyes being closed, and Bree fell fast to sleep, the last image in her head being the huge castle in which she slept right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I'd just like to say thanks to the my reviewers so far, and to anyone else out there who has read or is reading my story. I'm a little unsure about this chapter, but that's just my opinion.

Disclaimer: Sorry about not putting this up for the other chapters, I'd completely forgotten! Anyway, I don't own anything even remotely close to Harry Potter. Let's just put it this way; anybody or anything that you do not recognize is usually mine, including Bree.

Chapter 5: First and Worst day Ever

--

The sun was up before Bree knew it… Or wanted it. Its gentle, yet powerful rays slipped into the dormitory she and the other girls slept peacefully in. It stretched and stretched until it touched each and every one of their faces.

Bree felt it, and instinctively winced at the bright light, rolling over onto her other side quickly.

Just as sleep began to take hold of her mind once more, the sound of a yawn and squeaking bed springs made Bree open her eyes. Soft footfalls came from behind her, and a light, but firm poke in her back caused Bree to jump and roll back the other way again. Angelina stood there beside her bed, looking wide awake.

Bree moaned, closing her eyes a little.

"It's too early to be up, Angelina."

"No, actually it isn't.," Angelina disagreed, a smile growing on her full lips.

"What?"

"Breakfast will be served soon down in the Great Hall. It's 7:30, and my cousin said it starts at 8:00. So, maybe we should get up- come on.," she nudged the drowsy girl in the bed, then pivoted and went back to her own bed.

Bree opened her eyes fully, and sighed tiredly as she slowly got herself up. She was beginning to understand why her mother and father had told her to enjoy the time she had had at home, being able to sleep in and all that. Swinging her legs over the side, she climbed out of her cozy, warm sanctuary.

As Bree just opened her trunk, Angelina finished with pulling on her last stocking. Going over to the long mirror that stood near the door to the dormitory, Angelina gave herself a once over.

Bree heard her sigh sadly, and she wondered what was wrong.

Just then, the door swung open, and in walked the girl prefect, Lynn. Her dark eyes scanned the room, landing on Bree, who was trying to button her blouse, but due to her rather chubby belly, could just get the buttons through the holes. Lynn gave a smirk.

"Alright, girls, time to wake up! Breakfast will begin shortly, and I suggest you to get your tummies filled, otherwise you might be feeling rather ill by the time flying lessons end. So come on now! Up!"

With a nod, she left the room, shutting the door behind her. The three other girls who also shared the dormitory, stirred and groaned just as Bree had done. They got up and proceeded to dress themselves. Bree, now finished as well, stepped up to the cage where Nimbletoe the fruit bat was sleeping. She reached inside the cage and pat his head with her finger. He barely moved. Bree smiled at him, then closed the cage door again.

Angelina, who was losing patience, went to open the door and leave.

"Bree, let's go!"

"Coming!," Bree grab her books, then ran after her.

When they entered the Great Hall, nearly every student in their house was sitting at the long table. The place was buzzing loudly with individual conversations between friends and family, either at their own table, or at another. Bree spotted Fred, George and Lee at the table. They were being goofy as ever. Next to them sat the red-headed prefect, Charlie, who was talking to someone across from him.

Next to him, sat Percy, whom Bree recognized from the square glasses and flustered expression. His eyes were glaring down the table at his little brothers, and he looked ready to just pounce on them.

"Come on, let's go sit over here.," Angelina indicated an empty spot at the table.

Bree followed her over, and they both sat down. Angelina examined the food in front of her for a minute before choosing what she liked, as did Bree.

The breakfast was as delicious as the dinner, it turned out. Luckily, no "nearly headless" specters popped out of her dish this time around. While Bree was sipping down the last drops of pumpkin juice, Professor McGonagall came up from behind.

"Now, here is your schedule. Try not to lose it."

The professor set the paper on the table in front of Bree, then one in front of Angelina. Bree picked up the schedule and scanned it.

_First Year Class Schedule_

_Cottle J. Abreena_

_Transfiguration Professor McGonagall_

_Flying Madame Hooch_

_*Tea Break*_

_Potions Professor Snape_

_History of Magic Professor Binns_

_*Lunch*_

_Charms Professor Flitwick_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Quirrell_

Bree licked the pumpkin juice off her lips as she read, and heard Angelina come closer.

"We have all of the same classes together.," she pointed out.

Bree nodded, feeling relieved that she would have someone to lean on throughout the day. Folding up the schedule, Bree got up with Angelina and the rest of the students to head off to their first hour of the day.

Neither girls knew where to go from the Great Hall, so lucky for them, Charlie showed them the way. Surprisingly, McGonagall's room was not too far from the Hall itself. Bree liked the room right off the bat. Cages full of all kinds of animals sat all around them, from lemurs to iguanas. Sitting and writing at her desk, Professor McGonagall looked up as the students began to arrive.

Bree and Angelina took one of the middle row desks. Bree, feeling more relaxed today, took a chance to look around at her fellow classmates. Some she recognized, others were new to her. One was the boy who had helped her onto the boat on their journey to the school. He was sitting and talking to scrawny-looking boy, who looked more like eight than eleven. From here, Bree could not see his face, but he had messy, chestnut colored hair. Bree looked more, and spotted the blond haired girl who she had walked into the Great Hall with for the first time. She was sitting at her desk alone, doodling on a piece of parchment, looking fully absorbed.

Angelina tapped her shoulder, and Bree whipped around.

"What?"

"I wish flying lessons was this hour.," Angelina was yearning.

"Yeah, me too. But at least it's in the next, huh?"

"Yeah. Do you have a broom?," Angelina suddenly asked.

"Erm, no, actually."

"Oh. Well, you've rode on one before, haven't you?," she pressed.

"Well, yes. Once.," _When I was two years old._

"Oh. Well, one time is better than _no _time, you know?"

"Uh, yeah, sure…"

Bree watched as Professor McGonagall stood from her seat and walked around her desk. Her stride, Bree noticed, was elegant and controlled, almost like a queen's. The woman halted just in front of her desk, holding her wand in both hands, eyes darting from child to the next. Bree thought she must be taking a head count. She saw that her eyes stopped abruptly on herself, and Bree gulped, afraid of what she might say. However, it was not her that McGonagall was staring at.

"Does any of you know where Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Jordan are?," she spoke to the class.

Everyone, including Angelina and Bree, shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. The professor nodded once, then cleared her throat.

"Well, good morning. I am Professor McGonagall, if you've forgotten since yesterday night."

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall.," the class greeted her back in a chorus.

She seemed pleased, but that could be seen only by the sparkling in her sharp eyes.

"Thank you. Well, as you should know already, this-," she flourished her wand around the area of the room, "-is Transfiguration. In-," but her speech was cut short as the door to the classroom burst open.

Bree wasn't surprised when two redheads and a dreadlocked boy ran in. They stopped on a dime when they seen Professor McGonagall glaring at them with such an intenseness that even Bree had to wince.

Eyes wide, the three boys stood there on the spot for a minute or so, before one of the twins stepped forward, trying to produce a charming smile at her.

"H-Hello, Professor. W-We were just on our way to class, when-,"

"I do not tolerate excuses, Mr. Weasley.," she cut him off coldly.

"B-but-"

"No. Please take a seat.," she indicated some empty desks at the front of the room.

Without another word, the boy and his twin took a desk, their identical faces glum. Lee took the desk next to them. The professor took no more notice of them after that, and continued right off from where she had been interrupted.

The class went by rather fast, or so it seemed to Bree, who had been one of the few kids to enjoy it. Angelina, on the other hand, was pouting like a baby as they walked to their next lesson.

"That was so stupid, turning a pin into a button. I mean, come on! Why would anybody have a use for a spell like that?," she exclaimed loudly, making a couple of fourth years look at her.

Bree tried to hide her smirk. "I don't know, I guess if you were in need of a button and all you had was-"

"Oh, shut it.," Angelina grumbled, stomping in front of Bree.

Bree snickered silently, following the miffed girl at a gentle trot. They arrived just on time to the class. Bree was shocked to see that even the twins and Lee were there before them. Lining up with the other students, Bree and Angelina peeked down past them to get a look at the teacher. No need, as she came striding hard and fast up to them and right on by, taking roll call as she did. Reaching the end of the line, the flying coach stopped and pivoted around with a jerk.

Bree's first impression was: no funny business. Period.

"Hello, and welcome to your first flying lesson. You may call me by Madame, or Madame Hooch, but not Hooch, or _Hoochie.," _her grey eyes fell on the male members of the class.

Bree thought she heard Fred and George snort. Madame Hooch then began to walk slowly down the line, talking loud and clear.

"Now, we won't waste too much time with going over school rules and policies, as I hoped you got them all the day before. However, I will be telling you my own personal standards for this class.

"Number one: no flying unless told otherwise. It's as simple as that. If I so much as catch one of you hovering over the ground by just an inch, detention will be your prize. Number two: no flying past the boundary set for you.," she pointed at a large boulder set on the grounds not too far away," If I find any of you past that, a weeks worth of detention. Lastly, no poor treatment of any of the flying materials, including the brooms. If, for example, a broom is splintered or broken, you may find yourself temporarily suspended from all classes for well over a month. No make-up for any work. Understood?"

Bree's stomach gurgled, but it wasn't from hunger. The coach saw no signs of complaint among them, so she nodded and pulled on her leather gloves, smiling cheerfully.

"Well now, how about we start? Right then, who here has flown before now?"

Several students raised their hands, including Angelina, Fred, George, and Bree. Madame Hooch nodded at them.

"Right. Good. Then perhaps you lot should have little trouble with my first lesson. The rest of you though, _pay attention_ and do _not, _I _repeat, do not _get rough with the brooms. Even if the temptation is great. Now, put out your right hand, or left, it really doesn't matter, and say "Up!""

Immediately students began shouting this to their individual broomsticks, not many succeeding. The first two to get it were Fred and George. Of _course. _The two were talking casually to each other, as if they did this sort of stuff everyday, which Bree had no doubt that they did back at home.

Next was Angelina, who looked positively proud at her abilities in this class, having failed miserably in Transfiguration. In fact, it was visa versa with them both, and Bree found herself having a hard time with getting her broom to obey.

Now she understood Madame Hooch's pre-warning of the brooms. Bree wanted nothing more than to just smash the damned thing against the castle wall.

Across from her, she seen Lee struggling too. She felt for him whole-heartedly.

"Come on now! With some _feeling!," _the coach barked.

"UP!," Bree fairly screamed at her broomstick.

To her surprise, and relief, the broom popped up and into her downward facing palm. Bree gripped it tightly, fearful of it escaping or something. Soon, everybody had their brooms right, and they waited for the next set of directions.

"Okay, now, I want you to mount your brooms."

The students did so.

"Make sure to grip it tight, we don't want any accidents today.," she added the last bit under her breath.

Bree was holding the broom so tightly, that her knuckles were pure white from the strain. Angelina spotted this, and laughed lightly.

"Relax, Bree. It's not like we're going to play Quidditch.," she whispered.

"Yeah, right.," Bree breathed in deeply, her whole frame now shaking with nervousness.

"Now, on the count of three, I want you all to kick off from the ground, hover for a few moments, lean forward, and touch back down. Nothing more. Quite simple, really.," she plucked her dangling whistle off her chest, held it in front of her mouth. "On my whistle, one, two-," she blew hard.

Bree, fretting, kicked out with such force, that, before she could even scream, her broomstick was flying. And flying. And flying. Higher and higher she went, until she was literally floating in the clouds. Then, without warning, the broom took a sharp, steep dive. So fast it went, that Bree felt her iron grip slipping. She panicked, and cried out. The broom was picking up even more speed, coming closer and closer to the ground, where Hooch and the students were shouting and calling up at her.

Bree, fearing the absolute worst, wobbled and fell right off of the broom. She had fainted. Angelina, Fred, George, Lee, and all the others gasped and cried as the young girl was dropping. Without a thought, Madame Hooch pulled out her wand, waved it and yelled. However, she was late on the uptake, and within seconds, Bree collided with the ground, like a rock. Not moving, not breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: In the Hospital Wing

--

Pain. It was not something Bree liked to endure. Bree had had little pain in her youth, but for all the times she did, she hated it and could not stand it. However, the pain she was experiencing now was more like torture. Nothing she could remember could quite compare to it. It was as if a giant had thrown her to the ground and squashed her with its foot. She felt her whole body throb with each heartbeat. The fact that she was in so much pain made her weak. She didn't even have the strength to lift a finger.

Her eardrums thudded terribly all of a sudden, making her wince inwardly. Apparently someone was coming towards her, their shoes clacking noisily.

Warm and somewhat dry, rough hands touched her face and neck, and a soft, but demanding feminine voice called to her. It sounded so distant, as if they were on the other side of the world.

"Time for your medicine, Dear. You must wake up. Come on now."

Bree shook her head faintly, and moaned in protest. After a few minutes of silence, Bree squeaked and her pounding eyes flew open at a cold, wet touch just under her chin. She blinked a few times as bright light entered her enlarged pupils, then when they were finally focused, Bree gazed up at the person who had awakened her.

An older woman, with sagging eyes full of concern and pursed lips, stared back down at her. Bree saw her white hat and apron, and instantly knew who she was; the school nurse. The nurse, seeing Bree awake, though still very groggy, gave a tight smile.

"Ah, there you are. So sorry to wake you, Dear, but you must take your medication. As soon as you do, you may go right back to sleep, alright?," she spoke to Bree.

Bree blinked, dazed, but comprehending. The nurse nodded, turned swiftly to a table at the end of Bree's cot, and grabbed something that Bree could not see. She came back with a silver spoon filled with what Bree guessed to be medicine.

"Here, now, open your, Dear. This might taste a little strong, but it'll go away after a few seconds or so.," put the spoon up to her mouth.

Bree barely opened it, but the nurse found it sufficient, and plugged the thing right in there. Bree's eyes nearly popped out of her head, and she had the sensation of vomiting coming up her throat. The medicine wasn't strong, it was rancid! The nurse pulled the spoon out as soon as she had shoved it in, and quickly wiped it off with a cloth, speaking fast as she did.

"I know, I know, but it's the only thing that will cure you good, and cure you _right. _What, after that fall, I'm surprised you're not flat dead. Madame Hooch told me you dropped at least hundred feet off of your broom. I swear, if it was my choice, I would have those darned flying lessons banned from this school. All the fatalities! It's enough to give you a heart attack. Oh, Dear, you're not looking very well. Hold on, I'll be right back with some fresh water.," the nurse bustled away, reeling off all sorts of complaints about flying and injuries, until she disappeared behind a door at one end of the room.

Bree, still feeling weak and nauseous, closed her eyes, and breathed in and out slowly through her nose. That usually helped with nausea, but this time it didn't do such a great job. The taste had gone away, just as the nurse had said, though. That was a plus at least. Bree heard the door open as the nurse came back, carrying a cold goblet of ice water with her.

"Here you go, Dear, drink up, but not too fast!," the nurse leaned over, and helped Bree with the water.

She got most of it down, although the rest spilled down her shirt, giving Bree instant chills. The nurse wasn't phased by this, and without a thought, dried her with a flick of her wand. Bree tried to thank her, but the nurse was too wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"You need a good day's rest before you even think of going back to class. Oh, you poor, poor thing, you. What was Dumbledore thinking? Having a class like that with young children involved. Positively suicide it is, just like with that dratted sport, Quidditch. Oh, I swear if I-," but the rest of her speech was cut off as she left back through that door again.

Bree lay in silence for about half a minute, mulling over all that had occurred. She recalled bursting straight into the air, then falling, and falling fast. It was all such a blur, and then everything had gone dark. What had happened then? Is that when she had fallen to the ground and perhaps knocked herself out? The nurse had said that Madame Hooch predicted her fall to be a hundred feet from the ground. Lucky for magic, otherwise she most certainly would have been a goner.

While thinking about this, the double doors at the other end of the room creaked open. Bree had just enough strength to turn her neck slightly to see who had come in. She was taken aback when the twins and Lee came striding down the aisle towards her cot. Why were they here?

They were all talking to each other, snickering a little, though their eyes watched the opposite door at the end of the aisle, as if a huge hydra lived beyond it. Reaching her, Fred was the first to address her.

"Hey, you're up!," he smiled at her.

Bree gave a little nod.

"How ya feeling? Pretty bad, I'd take it, huh?," George asked, his blue eyes looking her over.

"Mmm," was all the girl could say.

"That was a brutal fall, Mate.," Lee said, taking a position at the end of the cot.

"Yeah, me and George thought for sure that you wouldn't make it.," Fred told her.

"It was really scary.," George added.

"Everyone was freaking out and crying and stuff, of course, with the exception of a few Slytherins. They thought it was the funniest thing they had ever seen.," Lee recounted.

"Me and George took care of them though, didn't we, George?," Fred looked to his twin, who nodded. "So no worries, Bree."

Bree was touched by this, and she smiled. It flattered her that they remembered her name, let alone actually stuck up for her. The boys smiled back at her.

"I wonder how many bones you broke.," Lee brought up suddenly.

"A lot.," Bree managed to croak.

"I bet.," George said, in complete awe.

"Do you know how many?," Fred pressed.

Bree gave him a look.

"Fred, we should get going before Poppy throws us out.," George reminded him.

"Oh, Poppy Schmoppy!," Fred waved him off. "We'll go, but not because of her. I've got a perfect prank in mind that we could play on Peeves. He'll learn to respect his superiors soon enough! Come on! See ya later, Bree!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

"Bye!"

Bree watched the three boys hurry out of the Hospital Wing, the double doors closing behind them. But then they opened again, and a redhead poked in. He looked at Bree.

She thought it might be Fred.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, but your friend, Angelina, I think her name was, is coming up soon with snacks for you from lunch. She wanted us to tell you."

Bree nodded.

Fred nodded back. "Er, well, bye."

And he was gone once more.

Bree laid her had back so that she was looking up at the high ceiling. She blinked a few times, her eyes feeling bruised and battered. That had been a strange visit. They talked to her as if they had known her forever. Bree was amazed at how fast people like that could go on and make instant friends, without a thought or anything. Not to mention, they were boys! It wasn't as if she didn't like boys, but boys always seemed to not like her.

Back at home, they had a neighbor, who had a boy her age.

Her parents and his parents had arranged a play date for them one time, but only to get Bree to interact with _someone _other than her own family. The date had ended up badly, with Bree crying miserably due to the boy calling her a sumo.

He had insisted it was a joke, but Bree knew better. The boy was a nasty thing, and was one of those people who took advantage of the biggest flaws of others, Bree's being her chubbiness.

Most interactions with boys included this. Bree knew very good and well that she was not the skinniest girl out there, and of course, definitely not the prettiest, but she wasn't that bad. She was a good person who played fair, most of the time, and loved to laugh once she felt comfortable.

But then, here she was now, in a place where magic ruled and reality perished, and she meets a whole new set of people. People who don't seem to care about what she looked like, but rather who she was.

The most striking to her was the way the boys accepted her, just like that! It was all so weird, to be noticed and remembered, and thought of.

As her head spun with all these thoughts, the double doors creaked open yet again, but this time it was Angelina. She was carrying a dinner cloth loaded with snacks.

"Excellent! You're awake.," she breathed, coming over to Bree.

When she got there, she turned the bundle over and dumped the contents onto Bree's lap. Bree grinned at the pile of treats. Angelina then took a seat on a stool that stood next to the cot. She was watching Bree, and Bree could tell she was trying to think of what to say first.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too good.," Bree admitted, reaching for a muffin.

Angelina helped her, and continued. "That was awful. I was scared that you would be in a bad shape, perhaps permanently, or something. It's a good thing you passed out on the way down, because if you didn't, you would not have made, most likely. Or, at least that's what Madame Hooch told us."

Bree grimaced. So that's what had happened; she passed out.

"Everyone was so worried. The news spread pretty quickly. Even some third years were talking about it. For the moment, you're the star of this school."

Bree groaned, setting the half-eaten muffin back down. Star? She didn't want to be the star of anything, especially of such a stupid freak accident as this. It was terribly embarrassing. Angelina gave her a pitying look, as if she had read her mind.

"Well, the point is that you are okay. That's all that matters. I don't know if Madame Hooch wants you on a broom for a long time, however. You might just have to sit and listen through the class, unless McGonagall has you switched out."

Bree secretly prayed she would.

"Is school over with?," Bree asked.

Angelina shook her head. " No. I just got a pass to go see you real quick. In fact, I'd better get going. I don't want to make any professors mad at me on my first day.," she stood from her seat. "I'll be back later after school to see you again. Just get some good rest while you can. Bye."

"Bye."

Bree watched Angelina leave, a feeling of loneliness taking hold over her. She yawned, and rolled over, closing her eyes to sleep. In her head, she imagined herself flying home to her father, and being lovingly embraced by him. She promised she would never let go. Then, all went dark, and her thoughts were now dreams, drifting through her head like fish in an ocean. Always moving and never stopping.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Wasn't too sure about this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Damn! I keep forgetting to put these things up! Well, anyway, Harry Potter does not belong to me, only Bree, and any other character, creature, or substance you do not immediately recognize.

Chapter 7: Professor Snape

--

Bree was surprised to find herself waking up to a new day. How long and hard had she slept? The first thing she realized when she opened her eyes was that she no longer was in excruciating pain, and most of her strength had come back. She blinked twice, yawning widely. She wondered what time it was. Perhaps she'd be able to go to her classes today. She turned her head a little, and saw the pile of goodies still sitting on her bedside table. She blinked again. For a moment, she was dazed, trying to remember everything. Then a door opened, and the sound of clacking shoes followed. Bree looked the other way, and saw the flustered nurse coming down the aisle in a hurry. She noticed Bree was wide awake, and she stopped immediately.

"Feeling any better today, Dear? I'm guessing the medicine worked?"

Bree nodded. "Yes, much better."

"Are you aching at all?," the nurse came over, feeling her forehead.

"Nope."

"No fever, that's good.," the nurse took her hand away, and studied Bree for a minute or two. "Here, sit up."

Bree slowly sat herself upright in the cot. The nurse nodded.

"Weak?"

"Just a tad.," Bree admitted sadly.

"I thought so.," the nurse grabbed Bree's hand. "Let's see if you're able to stand, and, maybe even walk."

Bree swung her legs over the edge of the cot, and slid off. As soon as her feet landed on the cold, stone-flagged floor, her knees buckled. The nurse caught her. Bree flushed.

"Yes, quite weak still. Perhaps some more rest will do you good, my dear.," the nurse said with an air of dismissal.

"Well I just woke up!," Bree cried. "I'm always wobbly when I first get out of bed, even when I'm okay."

"Yes, well, just to be safe-"

"Let me try to walk. Please!," Bree insisted.

The nurse gave her a hard look, but then sighed heavily.

"Fine. Take a few steps to the next cot."

Bree nodded. She let go of the nurse and walked forward uneasily. Bree knew the nurse was watching her every move, so she tried with all her might to not look weak or dizzy. Before risking a fall, Bree hurried and stretched for the cot and pulled herself over onto it. She looked up at the nurse, who was studying her carefully again.

"Dizzy?"

"N-No.," Bree lied.

"Are you certain?," the nurse pressed, her gray eyes penetrating.

"Yes."

There was a moment's silence as the nurse speculated on a decision. Bree wanted to get out of the hospital wing, but at the same time, she really wanted to sleep. After a minute, the nurse finally nodded.

"Fine then. I suppose if you head off now, you'll make it to breakfast.," she paused. " So you are telling me the truth? You feel good enough to go back to class?"

"Yes.," Bree answered firmly.

The nurse nodded, and Bree could see the 'I-don't-know-about-this' look in her face and eyes.

"Very well. Off you go."

--

The trip down to the Great Hall from the Hospital Wing was wretched. On the way, Bree had stumbled multiple times, her knees gave way twice, and she collapsed once to the floor. Fortunately, no one was around to see her do any of this, except of course, for the occasional ghost. However, she was unfortunate in running into Peeves, who gladly gave up his prank on the caretaker, Filch, to come and bug her instead.

"Dawwww, is that the ickle girl who fell off her boomstick yesterday? Poor thing. Heard it was bad. I wonder if her ickle, tiny, teeny, weenie bwain is even more slow than before? I can see it must be by the way she walks. If she-," but his taunting was cut off as soon as Bree entered the Great Hall.

"Thank Merlin.," she breathed, shuffling unevenly over to her house table.

Angelina didn't see her until she was seating herself next to her. She looked happy and surprised.

"Bree! You're out? How do you feel?"

Bree set up her breakfast plate.

"Better."

"That's great. Wow, that must have been some strong healing potion she gave you."

"Yeah.," Bree sliced up her pancakes.

"Hey!"

Bree looked up, then down the table. One of the twins were waving at her, grinning hugely. Bree waved back, trying get over her uncomfortable shyness. Angelina looked too.

"Huh, looks like you've made some new friends. Interesting…"

"They felt bad that I fell.," Bree explained, going back to her meal.

"Yeah.," Angelina didn't seem to be paying whole attention to her, as her eyes were watching the ceiling.

"Finally.," she muttered.

Bree glanced up, chewing her food. She understood now. The mail was here. Hundreds of owls, of all sizes, shapes, and colors came flying in through the open rafters above, zooming down and all around the students' heads, dropping off everything from newspapers to letters addressing of a pair of underpants left at home. One large owl, grayish-brown, came towards them. He let a large bundle drop to the table in front of Angelina, spilling her pumpkin juice as it landed.

"Oy!," she cried, backing up instinctively as the juice splattered everywhere.

Bree backed up too. A few juice droplets had managed to fall on her, but not enough to notice. Bree looked back up, hoping that something would come for her as well. Meanwhile, Angelina was going through her bundle.

"Why does she always send me Witch Weekly? I hate that magazine!," she grumbled, pushing the brightly colored book away.

Bree looked over at it curiously. A beautiful blond witch with big brown eyes and ruby red lips smiled back at her over her bare shoulder. She was rocking back and forth as she laughed, winking up at whoever it was that was looking at her at the moment. Bree thought she recognized her from somewhere. She nudged Angelina's arm; the dark girl was in the middle of reading a letter. She looked over at Bree.

"What?"

"Who's that on the cover of your magazine?," Bree pointed to the blond lady.

Angelina took a look, then turned back to Bree.

"Oh, that's Eleanor Blackbird. She's a singer. My mum doesn't like her; thinks she's a bad influence on young witches."

"What about you? What do you think?"

"I like her. She's pretty, and her songs are real good and catchy.," Angelina said without a thought.

Bree looked back at the singer witch, Eleanor Blackbird, while Angelina went back to her letter. The rest of the breakfast went by without any mail for Bree, though she didn't expect any just yet, unless her father had already bought a new owl. It turned out her schedule had not been changed, but there was really no need to worry, because Madame Hooch wouldn't allow Bree to even sit on a broomstick.

During tea break, Bree took a rest at the table. Her head was practically spinning, and she felt the impeding need to throw-up. Her legs were as stable as a stack of cards, and she couldn't focus on a single thing, not even Angelina.

"Bree, you know, you could go back to Madame Pomfrey and lay down a while.," Angelina encouraged lightly, watching her with anxious concern. "You look awfully pale. I thought you were going to faint on the way here."

Bree lifted up her head with a strain, and turned it just enough to see Angelina's face.

"No. I'm - I'm fine.," she assured her weakly.

Angelina was looking at her apprehensively. Bree shook her head, and laid it back down gently. It seemed like mere seconds later when the next set of classes began. Angelina continued to urge Bree to go to the hospital wing, but Bree refused. Although she wanted to, she didn't feel like having the nurse healer, Madame Pomfrey, fuss over her anymore. So she struggled on to her next lesson, holding onto her friend most of the way. The next class, to Bree's dismay, was located at the lowest point of the school: the dungeons. There were three things that Bree hated most: heights, tight, dark, claustrophobic places, and, clowns. The third one being the worst. No kidding.

Not only was it in a place she disliked fervently, but it also required much more walking than Bree could take. Upon reaching their destination, Angelina stopped and turned to Bree, looking absolutely serious.

"Look, whatever you do, do not upset this professor in anyway. He's a moody one, and takes points easily from all other houses except his own, Slytherin. He'll probably be on you most since you weren't here the other day, so be careful.," she eyed Bree for a moment, then added in, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather go back to the hospital wing?"

"Yes.," Bree wavered on her feet; her head was thudding painfully.

Angelina sighed in defeat.

"Alright. Come on."

Angelina led Bree to a seat towards the back of the class. Sitting down was a relief, but it only made her feel more tired. Angelina touched her hand.

"I'll keep you alert, don't worry.," she whispered to her.

"Thanks.," Bree whispered back, yawning.

The dark classroom was buzzing in a low tone, with the students all talking quietly to each other. Bree lifted her head a little, and glanced about. Where was the teacher? And then, the door to the classroom burst open, making all the students, including Bree, jump. When she looked, she saw a tall, dark figure glide in and up through the aisles between the desks. When he reached the front, he turned sharply, his greasy black hair flapping. Bree could see from here that the man had a huge, hooked nose and mean black eyes. Those cold eyes ran over the heads of the students, taking them in as he took his mental roll call. Bree gulped when they landed on her. They met her warm, hazel ones and narrowed incredulously, as if she was some foul-looking creature.

"Abreena Cottle?," he addressed her in a drawling tone.

"Yes?," Bree replied nervously.

"You weren't here yesterday.," he continued.

"I…was in the hospital wing.," Bree explained quietly, feeling guilty.

"What?"

"I-"

"She got hurt during flying practice, and had to go and stay in the hospital wing, Professor.," Angelina explained for her.

The dark professor's cold, bored eyes changed to Angelina.

"I did not ask you the question, did I, Miss Johnson?"

Angelina bit her lip. "No, Professor."

"Then why did you answer it?," he demanded.

"I was just-"

"You would do well to practice the art of keeping your mouth shut whilst others are talking, wouldn't you, Miss Johnson?," he said bitingly.

Angelina averted her eyes, and Bree could see her cheeks darken.

"Yes, Professor.," she mumbled.

The dark, hook-nosed professor turned his attention back to Bree.

"Were you excused?"

"I, I think so, Professor.," Bree said honestly, for she really didn't what had gone on while she was out of it.

"Hmm.," he eyed her for a minute or two, then replied with a sniff. " I take that as a 'no'."

"W-What? But-but, Pro-"

"We are continuing our lesson from yesterday, so I am assuming you all have your notes?," he turned and strolled back around his desk, completely ignoring Bree.

There was a sudden stir among the students and a flurry of papers. Bree panicked. She had no notes! She had no idea what they were doing. Next to her, Angelina was taking her own set of notes out, and placing them out on the desk in front of her.

"What are we doing?!," Bree hissed anxiously to her.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything as we go.," Angelina whispered back soothingly.

"What about my-"

"We'll just share mine for now. You can copy them down later if you want."

"Thank you.," Bree whispered back, feeling a heck of a lot better.

She was beginning to become rather attached to Angelina as a friend. From there, the lesson went pretty well, with Angelina's help of course. Bree, though she had no interest in potion-making, was feeling comfortable with the idea so far. It was actually rather easy and simple if one followed the directions exactly. Bree was relatively good at following cooking directions, and this wasn't far from that.

As they worked, the snooty, hook-nosed professor skulked about, peering over their shoulders, staring down their necks. When he came to Bree and Angelina, he looked over the desk, and his black eyes halted.

"Where are your notes, Miss Cottle?"

"I don't have none, Sir, because I wasn't here yesterday.," Bree felt her stomach curl.

"Then how are you managing to follow the lesson?," he leaned toward her.

"I- I'm sharing notes with Angelina.," Bree hurried to reassure him.

"What if I told you that reading off the notes of another student's would be the closest thing to cheating? And for that matter, I would have to fail you on this assignment, and take points away from your house."

Bree gaped at him, shocked and terrified. Would this man actually be so cruel? Just by his sneering, icy look alone, she knew he would. She swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. Some nearby students were watching them nosily. Angelina shifted a little next to her. Bree could feel her agitation radiating off her like heat waves. The professor, apparently satisfied with scaring her, straightened. He looked down his big nose at her. Bree felt no better than a worm on the ground the way he gawked at her like that.

"Since you missed yesterday, I suppose I'll allow for this insubordination for now. But by tomorrow, I expect you to have your own set of notes. Do you understand, Miss Cottle?"

Bree could tell he hated doing that so very much, and it made her feel no better. She swallowed yet again, and nodded.

"Yes, Professor."

He gave her a seething look, then turned, and made his way along to the others. Bree exhaled shakily, and Angelina hrumphed. They went on with their work, Bree feeling sicker all the time. Perhaps Angelina and Madame Pomfrey were right; she should have just rested one more day.

"Now, add the last of your ingredients.," the professor had returned to the front now. "Your result should be bright orange pink."

Angelina dumped the last of the cut up roots to the bubbling cauldron. Both girls watched the potion closely. For a minute it simmered ominously, then instead of turning a orange-pink color, it went murky blue. Bree gasped, and Angelina groaned.

"What did we do wrong?"

"I don't know!"

"We're in trouble."

Bree hoped they were not the only ones with such an opposite result as this.

"I'll be coming back around to check each of you off.," the professor announced, already on the prowl.

Bree dreaded his arrival to their desk. Angelina, she saw, was trying to mix up the potion a bit more, her face turning from determination to desperation. The mixture did nothing but simmer and remain blue. Bree's stomach clinched as the professor neared them.

"Angelina!," she hissed.

Angelina seen him, and pulled the mixing stick out at once, setting it on the desktop. The professor halted on a dime, and peered inside the cauldron. His bored face took up a nasty, revolting expression.

"And what exactly is that suppose to be?," he pointed at the blue liquid with his wand.

"The Smiling Solution, Sir.," Angelina answered swiftly.

The professor brought his black eyes over to her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Five points from Gryffindor."

"A-what?," Angelina goggled at him. "But, Professor!"

"Being a smart arse in my class room will not get you anywhere, Miss Johnson.," he talked over her. "At the rate you are going, I suggest-"

His words were taken away at that very moment when a loud clatter came from a couple of desks down. Everyone looked around, and the professor turned from Angelina to see what had happened.

"What…?," he flew over to the accident.

From what Bree could hear, the twins had spilled their cauldron over to the floor, and it was quite a mess.

"FIFTEEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR BEING CLUMSY IDIOTS!," the professor roared, obviously peeved.

After class, Bree and Angelina caught up with the boys.

"What did you mates do back there?," Angelina asked first.

"Oh, just knocked over the cauldron. No big deal.," Fred said, nonchalant.

"Yeah, and took fifteen points from our house!," she was annoyed by his carelessness.

"Well, would you rather have had that, or have the greasy git give you two weeks of detention, hmm?," he gave her a curious look.

"What?"

"We saved your butts back there, is what Fred means.," George explained flatly.

"Saved our… Hold on, you two knocked over that cauldron just to distract Snape from us? Seriously?"

"Maaaaybe.," Fred grinned slyly at her.

Before Angelina could say anything else, the twins and Lee were far ahead, laughing merrily. She looked over at Bree, bewildered. Bree only shrugged and smiled. If the twins were telling the truth about the whole matter, then she had to say, it was noble of them.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Chapter eight is up now, thankfully! Again, I am not wholly sure with this chapter, and I might revise it later. I figured I'd better start getting this story on the run by now. But don't worry, this story has a __long _way to go before it even comes close to the end. Anyway, I'll stop blabbering and let you get on with the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Harry Potter or any of his friends. Only J.K. Rowling has that pleasure, sadly enough…

Chapter 8: The Mischief Begins

--

It had been a good two weeks since Bree's near-fatal accident, and she was feeling one hundred percent better. Her friendship with Angelina had grown tight, and the two were always together. Except, of course, when they went to sleep. She even was forming bonds with many of the other girls in her house, especially her dormitory mates. All, with the exception of one; a thin, black-haired girl, who Bree came to find was the unfriendly girl who had been in the boat with her and that other sweet boy (who's name she now knew to be Henry Pratt) on her first day arriving at the school. Once and a while she would talk to the twins and Lee, but she still didn't consider them "close" friends. More like warm acquaintances.

She was starting to also fall into the groove of her class schedule, and realizing her favorites and least favorites among the teachers. In other words, who liked her, and who did not. Surprisingly, Professor McGonagall, favored her quite a lot, though Bree guessed it had to do with the fact that she was exceptionally good at transfiguration, unlike most others in the class. The kindest had to be Professor Flitwick. Even if you were like someone like the twins, who always seemed to be blowing something up in that class, or just plain sucked at the subject, the little professor was happy and cheerful, constantly encouraging the students to do their best, although, Bree doubted that the twins and Lee paid very much attention to this.

Madame Hooch rather drove Bree nuts with continuously keeping an eye on her and making sure she stayed off a broom. Professor Binns was depressingly boring, and Bree had already found herself sleeping in his class twice; however, he did never noticed. Professor Quirrell was okay, though she was beginning to think he had a mental problem the way he stuttered all the time. The worst was Professor Snape. He was a horrible man with a knack for making people feel like dirt. Bree had experienced on four occasions so far, and was quickly beginning to hate the hooked-nosed, cold-eyed, greasy-haired man. Angelina, though, was past hatred. She didn't want to look at him she found him so hideously mean. She had told Bree that he chose them, along with the twins, Lee, and a few others in the class as his main targets to interrogate and humiliate as much as he could, for reasons unknown to her. However, unlike Angelina, the twins and Lee were never unsettled by Snape's threats and deliberate put-downs on them. In fact, they more often than not snickered at him, causing both, a bunch of points from Gryffindor, and constant detention. Bree was captivated by the boys' guts, wishing she had some of her own. Of course, she wasn't one of those people who didn't mind getting detention. She was quite the opposite. Not only would she be in horrendous trouble with her parents, but embarrassed of her own self for stooping so low. Bree, even at this young of age, was very much conscious about how others perceived her, and for that reason, she wanted to be as best as she could be.

It was the start of a new Monday that week, and Angelina and Bree had just sat down to breakfast at their table. Next to Angelina sat Ruby Cole, a pretty girl with strawberry blond hair that extended just past her shoulders. She was talking fast to Angelina, peeking around her every so often at Bree to see if she were listening too. Bree had learned about her and most of her family's history within a few short minutes that morning. Apparently both of her parents were wizards, and good ones at that. Her grandfather had been auror, and her elder brother was training to be one too. Her mother worked for the _Daily Prophet, _as an editor. She had been to almost every country in Europe, and had seen the States once. She had three collies, a cat, a horse, and her own owl. They lived out in countryside, and had tons of land. She had an infinite fear of dragons and snakes, or any type of reptile for that matter. Bree smirked at this, for she felt otherwise. One of favorite animals _was _a dragon. She had requested for a pet snake many times at home, but was overruled by her mother every single time. She was lucky to have gotten Nimbletoe, only for the fact that he ate just fruits, of course.

"So, Bree, where does your father work?," Ruby addressed her now.

Bree, caught off guard, swallowed the rest of her bacon, then looked at the nosey girl.

"Er, at the Ministry of Magic?," she was unsure what Ruby meant.

"No, I mean, what branch? What office?," she explained herself better.

"Oh, um, I think he works for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department."

"Oh. Does he get paid well?," she looked serious, but in her eyes Bree could see amusement.

"Well enough.," Bree replied, her tone slightly defensive.

"Oh.," the girl looked surprised by the answer, then continued. "And what about your mum?"

"What about her?," Bree didn't look at her as she went back to finishing her eggs.

"Where does she work?"

How bored was this girl? "Oh, well, she's a saleswoman."

One of Ruby's eyebrows rose.

"Is she a witch?"

Bree shook her head. "No. She's a muggle."

"Oh…"

The conversation ended quietly from there, and Bree was relieved. While gulping down the remains of her juice, Angelina poked her side, and Bree looked around.

"Mail's here.," Angelina pointed upward.

Bree was surprised, but excited to find that she had something that day. A few days ago, she had borrowed an owl from a girl named Sarah, who shared the same dormitory with her and Angelina, and had wrote a letter to her mother and father. To her delight, it was not Sarah's owl who came to her. The giant reddish brown owl swooped down, and dropped the sealed letter into her lap perfectly.

Angelina seen it, and smiled.

"You got a reply? Cool!"

"Yeah!," Bree was smiling too as she worked to pull the flap off.

She pulled out the neatly folded letter, and stretched it out to read. It read:

_Dear Bree,_

_First off, how are you sweetie? Your father and I got your letter the other day. He's finally been able to get an owl. They're expensive you know. This one's very hardy, it's a native of Russia. Anyway, we were going to mail you, but you got to us first. You say it's nice there, is it really? Of course, I've never been there, but your father has told me many splendid things about it. However, there are also dangers that you must watch out for as well. Rather your father likes it or not, I still say the wizarding world is a perilous place, where anything can happen to anyone, literally! So always be careful and cautious! _

_You didn't say much more than that in your letter, is there anything else? How are your teachers? Friendly? Mean? Do you have any friends yet? Girls? Maybe boys, although I hope not. How is your bat, Nimbletoe? Is he doing well? I hope so, he was expensive too. Are classes fun? Do you have any favorites? What are you best at so far? Your father wants to know if you've learned to fly yet. I, on the other hand, pray to God you haven't. No offense, Dear, but the idea of my little girl thousands of feet off the ground scares me silly! Don't get too good at it! _

_Well, you asked what was up back here, I have to tell you, nothing much, except for the fact that my belly is near to exploding with your baby brother or sister still nestled inside. Hopefully they come out soon, I don't know how much more I can take of this. But, don't you worry your head over me; Mummy's just fine. Grandmum Ruth visited the other day. She sends her love to you, and a bunch of hugs and kisses. Goldie's been looking glum since you've left, but George is doing great, though I don't handle the crickets, your father does. I wish I could write more, but someone's knocking at the front door right now. I think it might be Mrs. Schneider from across the street. She's been taking to having breakfast and tea with me everyday now. She's a lovely old woman, but terribly racist, I must say. Well, I have to go now, Love, but I'll be waiting vigilantly to write to you again. So DO REPLY! I love you so much! Your father sends his love also! Have fun, and be good! Remember, reply, reply, reply!_

_Love you, Sweetheart!_

_With extra loads of love, Mummy_

_P.S. REPLY!_

Bree smiled. She could almost hear her mother's concern-filled, curious, jumpy voice in her head. She folded the letter back up, making a mental note to write back later on that day. Next to her, Angelina was chuckling, crumpling up her own letter, and throwing it over her shoulder.

"What did it say?," Bree was curious to find out.

"My youngest cousin pretending to be my mum. Says my horoscope looked bleak this week, or some junk like that.," she rolled her eyes at Bree. "He's into all that "palm reading" and "tea leaf" kind of stuff, you know. Wonder how he even got to our owl…?"

Bree laughed at this. She was glad she didn't have little cousins sending her horoscopes every other week. With breakfast done and over, the two girls, tagged by Ruby and, thankfully, Sarah. The nice girl kept the blabber-mouth at bay for a while until they were able to sit down at their seats in class.

Transfiguration went well, as it always did for Bree. Professor McGonagall even granted her extra points for being the only one who didn't screw up on their first try turning a frog into a rock. Angelina was loudly envious, and Bree blushed with embarrassment at her special knack for the subject at hand.

Flying calmed Angelina down instantly, while it made Bree feel stupid and unwanted, sitting there on the grass, watching the others slowly get better at the sport, especially Angelina, Fred, and George. Lee was still trying to keep his broom up in the air for a half of a second, however. This made Bree feel less alone. Potions was not too bad, surprisingly, since mostly what they did that day was just listen to a lecture and take notes. History of magic was dull, but Bree stayed awake, unlike Angelina, whom she had to wake up more than once.

Soon it was lunch, and Bree fell into her seat at the house table, licking her chops. As she ate, her stomach gave a slight gurgle, and she covered her mouth as she felt a hot burp coming up. She made a face at the putrid smell and taste in her mouth, then nearly gagged. Angelina noticed her.

"Are you okay? You look sick."

"I, I think I'm going to _be _sick.," Bree whispered back to her, holding her gut.

"How much did you _eat?," _Angelina inquired, glancing at her still-full plate.

"Hardly anything!"

"Think you caught a bug?"

"I hope not."

"Maybe you should go to the bathroom. I'll watch your food."

Bree nodded, getting up.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be back…"

Bree made her way out of the Great Hall, and down the corridor that led to the girls' lavatory. As she walked, her uneasy stomach twisted and turned violently, making her want to stop and rest a few times, for fear of throwing up in the middle of the corridor. She breathed in and out, holding her abdomen tightly, her brow collecting beads of sweat. Oh yeah, she definitely had something. As she rested against one of the hard, cool walls, Bree caught a flutter out of the corner of her eye. She looked to see, but just saw only the tip of a flying black cloak go around the corner up ahead. Curious, yet naturally cautious, Bree stood away from the wall and walked forward. She reached the corner and took a peek around. She wasn't surprised when she saw the twins sniggering like imps down that corridor, their cloaks whirling as they ran. Bree furrowed her brows at them. She had an inkling that they were up to no good. Part of her wanted to follow and find out what exactly they were doing, but the other part told her to just forget it and go to the bathroom. Her mind fought between the two opposite thoughts, but the former was fast winning the battle. She was a child after all, and even though she was frightfully careful, she couldn't help but be more curious of her fellow classmates and their antics.

So in the end, she followed. She followed the boys quite a long time at a far distance; too far to catch their words, but close enough to keep them in sight. Bree followed and followed, to the point where she was sure they had reached the other side of the castle by now. Suddenly, they halted, and Bree stopped too, alert. There was a pause, then, the two short, red-headed figures turned and bolted back down the corridor from whence they came, and where Bree stood dead and frozen on the spot. She saw that both were mildly surprised to see her, but quickly got over it.

"Hey, Bree!," one of them called happily.

"H-Hey…?"

"You better move! Old Filch is coming this way! And he don't look to chipper, to say the least!," warned the other, as they flew past.

Bree gasped at the sight rounding the corner before her. The hunched old caretaker was shouting angrily, and he looked on at Bree with wonder and pleasure.

"Well, well, well, three now, eh? I'll get you rats! Get back 'ere!," he bellowed, his ever-present pet cat, Mrs. Norris at his heels, mewing along with him.

Bree pivoted and sped after the twins, forgetting completely about her stomach ache.

"HEY! W-WAIT UP!," she yelled at their backs.

The boys took no notice of her, and kept on going at an unbearable rate for Bree. She'd soon lose her breath or fall or something, then get caught by Filch and sent to detention for absolutely nothing. Her shoes slapped hard against the stone floor as she ran, her mouth opened as she huffed down the corridor. Running had never been her favorite thing to do. She was too heavy to be that active and breath right. Thankfully Filch wasn't the best runner in the world either. He hobbled down the corridor behind her as fast as he could. The twins were gone now around another corner, and Bree's heart leaped in panic. Now she was alone. She felt the strength in her legs waning, but she kept on, not giving up to a punishment that she did not deserve.

As she made it up to the intersection between the corridors, she squealed in fear as a hand shot out and grabbed her.

"Shh! Geez, woman!"

It was the twins who had captured her. They had been waiting just around the corner for her. Bree heaved next to them, trying to catch her breath.

"Th-thank-," she began to say.

"Not now! We've got to run, or else-"

"Or else what?," came a croak from behind them.

The three children jumped around and gasped. Filch stood there, his tongue lolling, a gleaming light of glory in his squinty eyes. He'd caught his prey, and he was happy. Mrs. Norris mewed up at them, her long tail waving like seaweed in the ocean behind her. Bree gulped, but her throat was dry. So much for staying out of trouble…

--

I have candy waiting for those who review… :) Flames will be thrown away in the trash, but constructive criticism is gladly welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hi everybody! Yeah, another update. I hope this chapter turned out right, it's the first time I really have Bree and the twins interact properly, and I am no so sure if it is what I had been wanting. But I'm overly critical, and way to worried about being perfect with this sort of stuff. *sigh* *tired* Anyway, read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter... *goes on and on*

Chapter 9: The Map

--

It was a horrible and degrading thing to be caught and accused of doing something wrong when you were probably one of the more decent and good people out there that would never even dream of causing a pint of trouble, and Bree was coming to know how those people felt at this very moment. She was seated rather uncomfortable on a dirty, three-legged stool beside one of the twins. Her palms were sweating, and her heart was pounding. She could barely speak a word without stuttering terribly, and Filch took this to mean she was indeed guilty in being in on the twins' "evil plot" to set up a trap for his beloved Mrs. Norris. They were all in his office, if you could even call it that. It was a tiny, cramped room, with various chairs and stools, one dilapitated old desk, that Bree guessed was a hand-me-down from a previous professor, and a junkie cot bed sat in the corner. A few shelves covered the walls, all of which were occupied by all sorts of knick-knacks and toys. One wooden cabinet stood behind the desk, and that too looked full to bursting. Bree assumed the old man spent a lot of his time in here, either sleeping or talking gabbledash to his ruddy cat.

Right then, he was standing behind his desk, holding and stroking Mrs. Norris, his twitchy eyes on the lot.

"Well, out with it! You _were _going to harm my precious Norris, weren't you brats?," he was prodding them mercilessly.

"Honest now, Filch, we wanted nothing to do with your kitty!," Fred tried to convince him, pleadingly.

"Then what were you doing?!," snarled the caretaker.

"N-Nothing!," squeaked George, unlike himself.

"What about you, Missy?," Filch turned on Bree, who winced at his harp, accusing gaze.

"I-I-I-," she stammered.

"What?," he barked impatiently. "Not talking, are we? Well, perhaps some proper punishment will make you speak."

He then hobbled around his desk, and out of the small office, closing and locking the door behind him. Mrs. Norris had gone too. The twins let out a sigh, but Bree only shook more in her seat.

"P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Proper _punishment??," _she croaked.

"Ah, don't let old Filchy scare you. He's probably just gone off to get Dumbledore and some left over biscuits from lunch. Besides, you didn't do anything wrong, so what's to worry?," one of them, Fred, assured her, getting up from his stool.

"Yeah, you'll get out of it Scott free!," the other, George, added, getting up from his stool as well. Then his expression changed. "Unless, of course, you _were _up to something."

"Oh, come off it, George!"

"Just wondering.," George ignored him. "Since you too were strolling 'round the corridors during lunch. And right near where we were. What were you doing?"

His tone was carrying a bit of suspicion.

"N-Nothing that would bother an old caretaker and his cat!," Bree defended herself as best she could.

"Ah, well then, you're okay. Dumbledore'll send you off to class, while we get the blunt. No worries!," he gave her carefree grin.

Bree wasn't so sure of that. She watched as him and his brother began to investigate the entire perimeter of the office, from every nook to every cranny. It was unbelievable to her. How could they honestly be snooping around like that when they were possibly going to be in so much trouble? Were they insane? Bree felt her stomach ache coming back again, and she groaned. The twins were now examining an object that looked like a magnifying glass, chattering to each other like a couple of squirrels.

"I think Bill had one of these once."

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did."

"No, he did not, George."

"_Yes, _he did, Fred. Don't you remember? For his thirteenth birthday?"

There was a pause.

"Oh, _yeeeaaah, _I remember now. You mean the one we broke after chucking it at Percy?"

"Yup."

"Thought so."

"What are you two _doing?"_

The boys turned to look at Bree at the same time.

"Talking."

"To each other."

"Why do you ask?"

"We're in trouble.," Bree reminded them, clutching her woozy belly.

"You don't say?," George gasped, his brows flying high.

"Whatever for?!,' Fred demanded, stamping his foot on the ground and looking falsely angry.

"For whatever you two were up to.," Bree gritted through her teeth.

"_Us-"_

_"-Up to something?"_

"Never!"

"Please! Stop playing around! I feel like I'm going to blow chunks..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you _that _nervous?"

"Yes, but my stomach ache isn't because of this. I had it way before.," Bree explained.

"Then why were you tagging along behind us back in the corridor there?," Fred asked her.

"I was looking for the girls' lavatories.," Bree answered half truthfully.

"Oh. Well just hold on to those chunks until we get out of here, alright?"

"But, how can I-"

"Ah, ah, ah! No buts! You can hold it! I hate it when girls puke."

"Hey! Girls-," but Bree was cut off.

"Yes, it is rather disturbing, isn't it, Fred?"

"Undoubtedly, George. Now, let us continue our investigation.," Fred gestured his twin to follow him around behind Filch's desk.

Bree glared at them, offended. What was so gross about _girls _throwing up? Boys were just as _gross. _If not more. She clamped her hands over her mouth when she gave a smelly burp, expecting a mound of stomach contents to come pouring forth. She hoped, in a way that Filch would not go and get Dumbledore, or McGonagall. She didn't really feel up to explaining herself, and even if she did, whose to say they would really believe her? McGonagall might, since she always sees her and Angelina together, and never with the twins. Worst off, if she was to get detention, her parents would surely hear of it, and they, especially her mother, would be so upset and disappointed. Then she thought of what the twins had said. She wasn't a part of their scheme, therefore, she was not in trouble. So why _should _she worry? She knew she shouldn't, but she coudn't help it. Her frantic thoughts were interrupted as one of the boys began speaking loudly.

"What do you suppose it is?"

"A piece of parchment?"

"Now why on earth would a piece of blank, torn-up parchment be doing in Filch's office?"

"Dunno. Maybe he accidently filed it away with the others."

"Do you suppose it means something?"

"Like what?"

"Like... a secret."

"A secret?"

"Yeah! Now just imagine old Filch writing about his long lost love in invisible ink right here on this parchment!"

"Yeah, right. No woman in their right mind would go for Filch. Even when he was young."

"It doesn't have to be a _human _love! Perhaps it was for his furry girlfriend."

"Mrs. Norris?"

"Yeah!"

"George, you are such a daft idiot."

"What??"

"Like Filch is going to go off and write love notes to his cat. He isn't _that _crazy... yet."

"Then what's _your _belief, _Fred."_

Fred thought about this for a moment, examining the parchment closely.

"I'd be damned if it didn't hold secrets, but not from Filch.," he said more to himself than to George. "More likely it holds _someone else's _secrets."

"Like who?"

"I don't know! Probably a student, or something."

"What are you two going on about over there?," Bree couldn't help it. She was just too curious; perhaps for her own good.

"None of your business, nosey!," Fred replied.

"None of my... well I never.," Bree's aching stomach and other troubles quickly disappeared at her rising frustration towards the twins. "I'd say it is since I'm stuck in this place with you two for something I never did!"

"It's a just piece of parchment.," George told her honestly.

"Well apparently not to you two!"

"Look, _Bree, _if you wouldn't mind, me and my brother are trying to figure out something at this time, so please, do pipe down and keep those icky chunks in. Thank you.," with that said, Fred promptly turned himself and George away from her and went about muttering to each other over the mysterious parchment, purposely ignoring the young girl.

Bree clenched her fists, narrowing her brows angrily at the boys' backs. She then stood up abruptly from her stool, and made for them, walking around to the back of the desk. She completely took the twins by surprise when she snatched the parchment right from their sneaky little paws.

"Hey!"

"Oh, hush up! I want to take a look.," Bree snapped at Fred, holding out the parchment in front of her.

What she saw was nothing exciting, nor strange, or out of the ordinary. It was just an old, wrinkled, badly torn and stained piece of parchment, just as George had said. She scoffed, then shoved it back in Fred's hands.

"It's absolutely worthless.," she stated harshly.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"What would _you _know? Stupid _girl."_

At this, Bree turned on Fred, and got right up in his face.

"Take. That. Back."

"Ha! Yeah, right.," Fred laughed in her face, not budging an inch from his spot.

"Hey! Shut it! Both of you!," George suddenly moved between them, grabbing the parchment from Fred.

"Well she started it!," Fred pointed a finger at Bree, who boiled.

"_Me? _Who was the one being rude, and treating the other like a dumb dog? _Huh?"_

"You."

Bree stomped her foot with anger, and nearly had a tantrum; something she hadn't done since she was five.

"_Oooooh, you, you, you-"_

"What?," he smirked at her.

"_Oooooh!!"_

"Quit it!," George fairly yelled at the top of his lungs.

The girl and boy stopped, and looked at George. He now had the parchment laid out over Filch's desk, and was studying it intently, as if he were looking for the answer to a riddle of some sort. Fred immediately flew to his side, but Bree stood where she was, arms folded across her chest, hazel eyes narrowed. She had never been so angry at anyone before. The boys again went back to talking intimately, leaving Bree in the cold. She couldn't see how Lee, or anybody for that matter, could be friends with these two. They were so caught up in each other, it was ridiculous! Well, Bree was happy she didn't have to deal with them on a routine basis, but for the moment, she was not about to stand there, cast out of their twin_ish _circle of love.

"Why are you guys so amazed by that ancient piece of paper for? It's not like a magic jinn is going to jump out and grant you three wishes or something.," she came over to George's other side, looking down at the parchment with disinterest.

"Your right. That could only happen if you had a magic lamp. Like in Aladdin.," Fred told her, obviously being an ass.

Bree pretended not to hear him.

"No, seriously, what _is _so grand about it, I mean-"

As the two bickered back and forth, George was trying everything to make the parchment reveal its secrets.

"Please, something! Anything would do. I swear I won't tell. I, I swear I am up to no good, no good at all, and that I am sure you mean no good too. Ah, I really swear- no, I _solemnly _swear that I am up to no good. Neither is my brother. I can't speak for Bree, though."

"-and you don't? I suppose-"

"Look!," George hissed at them, his eyes glued to the parchment.

All three children watched in wonder as words in burgundy ink showed up on the ragged piece of parchment. They read:

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present the Marauders Map._

There was silence as the words slowly faded away, back into the old parchment. Bree snorted.

"What a load of rubbish if I 've ever seen-"

"Hush up! There's more!," Fred snapped at her.

Bree looked, and to her great surprise, there was. Unfolding in front of them was a grand, and beautifully detailed map of what appeared to be the school and all its grounds. The twins' eyes sparkled with pure delight at this, but Bree only gaped at it, disbelieving. What was this thing? Who had created it?

"This is brilliant.," breathed Fred, and one could almost hear the deviant inner workings of his brain.

"Too brilliant.," George corrected him, engrossed by the magical map as well.

Bree watched as little dots with names by each one, moved all around the castle. She spotted Angelina. She was in Flitwick's class, most likely fretting about Bree and what had happened to her. Bree's eyes then caught something else. One dot with the name Filch next to it, was making its way steadily towards the way of his office. She seen two other dots as well, one labeled Dumbledore and the other, McGonagall, who were following Filch's closely. Bree's stomach fell ill on the spot. She breathed in, shaking her head at the parchment.

"We shouldn't be doing this. This, this could be-," she swallowed,"-illegal."

"Come off it!"

"I'm serious!," Bree's eyes watched the dots as they neared. "Well, if not illegal in the outside world, it sure would have to be here."

"Look! Filch is coming!," George noticed this just then, pointing his finger at the dots. "And it looks as if he's brought company."

"We had better get rid of this before they catch us.," Fred took the Marauders Map up off of the desk, and began to fold it up.

Bree thought he was going to stuff away back in the cabinet again, but she was sadly mistaken when he hid it inside one of his jean's pockets. He and George then went back to their stools and sat down, trying to put on innocent, bored expressions. Bree went back too to her stool and sat, but she could care less of how her face looked at that point. A few minutes later, the door to the tiny office unlocked, and opened. In came Filch, carrying Mrs. Norris, then a calm and serene Dumbledore, and lastly, a flustered and flushed McGonagall. Her eyes instantly fell on Bree, and she looked as if someone had betrayed her.

"Miss Cottle!"

"See there now, Professor, they're all in on it. They all have it out for my Norris, and that's a fact!," Filch said to Dumbledore, like a young child telling on his elder siblings of some rotten trick to his father.

"Is it a fact? I had never known.," Dumbledore queried with true interest and befuddlement, as if he had missed out on the greatest knowledge to wizard kind. "If you would not mind, my dear Argus, may I see this confirmed by the ones responsible?"

Filch shook his head, but one could tell he didn't wish too abide to it. Dumbledore strolled forward, and halted right in front of the three children. Bree, her heart hammering madly, her stomach squirming, tried not to panic, but it was so hard not to.

"Now, Mr. Filch has just come to me telling me that you three were on the hunt for a certain cat by the name of Mrs. Norris during lunch, for cruel intentions I might add.," his blue eyes gazed down at them over his half moon spectacles, serious, yet gentle. "Is this true?"

Fred, of course, was the first to speak up.

"No, never, Professor.," his voice was sickeningly innocent and sweet. "Me and George were only looking around for Peeves. Honestly! We had no thought of ever coming near Mrs. Norris, for any reason at all!"

"It's the truth, Professor.," George put in, giving Dumbledore puppy eyes.

"Hmm.," the old wizard then looked at Bree. "And what of you, Miss Cottle? Did you have anything to do with Fred and George, or any type of evil plot against Mrs. Norris?"

Bree shook her head, swallowing hard.

"No, Professor. I was never with Fred and George to start.," she said to him in a low voice, but strangely firm voice, her eyes connected with the headmaster's.

"Ah, then how did you come to be with them, dear?," he asked of her kindly.

"I, uh, I was looking for the lavatories, Professor. I wasn't feeling well.," Bree admitted. "That's when I ran into Fred and George."

"Is that so?," Dumbledore nodded at her, his eyes dwelling into her own, but not in a mean or nasty way. They were looking for reassurance.

Bree nodded once back to him.

"Yes, Professor."

"Very well.," Dumbledore then turned and walked back to Filch, who's lips were wiggling, wanting more than anything to yell at the three.

"It seems, Argus, that your accusation is incorrect. So, if it isn't too rude of me, I should like to get back to my own office and work. Miss Cottle and the two Mr. Weasleys are free to go to their classes now. Good day to you, Argus, Minerva.," and just like that, the old wizard was gone out the door.

McGonagall then hurried forward, ushering up the three.

"Hurry, now you've missed half of your class already! Come on now Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley. Come, Miss Cottle."

As Bree was pushed out of the office, she stole a glance at Filch. He was seething, she could tell. She couldn't help but smile. She got off. With not a problem. The headmaster had been so straight forward and trusting, it was wonderful. Bree, in that moment, really started to take a liking for him. Since she and the twins both had Charms, McGonagall did not have to worry about not keeping an eye one or the other. By time Bree, Fred, and George got to class, it had only a few minutes to run. Angelina was relived to see her.

"You're alright!," she said, smiling at Bree as she sat down.

"Yeah.," Bree scratched her leg.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story; I'll tell you when class gets out.," Bree assured her.

"Okay.," Angelina nodded, then turned back to Flitwick, who was talking about something Bree had missed.

As Bree brought her mind back to the present and actually tried to listen and comprehend, she couldn't get her mind off of that magical map that they had found in Filch's office. She looked over to where the twins were sitting and talking with Lee, most likely about their discovery. She sighed. She would have to talk to them later about it.

--

Ah, geez, not my best ending, but oh well. Reviews are totally welcome! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Yeah, I'm back, after a long week of plaguing sickness and such. But anyway, here's the chapter I'm sure some of you have been waiting for. It was a hard one to write, I have to say, and I redid it so many times. I'm still not wholly happy with it, but whatever. Perhaps you guys will think differently. Hopefully. Enough of my blabbering, and on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Period.

Chapter 10: Realization

--

It was mid October, and the cold winds of a somewhat far off winter were already setting in. Excitement filled the air, as all Hallows Eve was coming in a couple of weeks. Bree was especially excited, for the day right after Halloween was her birthday, November the first. She was turning twelve, and would be one of the oldest kids in her class for a time. It had been almost a month since she and the twins were nearly put into detention, though by now, they've received way over five. Bree was happy to say that she so far had not gotten into any _real _trouble. She mailed letters back and forth to her parents constantly, and she found out that her baby brother or sister was now officially overdue, and would be coming anytime now. She was so happy, what with all this going on, and her increasingly close friendship with Angelina, that she had forgotten all about that map that she and the twins had found in Filch's office.

Yes, everything was going smoothly so far for her, and she hoped that it would stay that way for a very long time.

"What do you suppose it will be?," Angelina was asking her; they were, at that moment, in Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"I don't know.," Bree shrugged.

"Okay, what would you _like _it to be, then?," she rephrased.

Bree smiled at this. "Oh, Angelina, you know what I say to stuff like that: I don't care if it's a he, she, or an it, I'll love them no matter what. I'm not picky, you know."

"Hmm, mmm.," Angelina rolled her dark eyes, going back to her task at hand.

Bree, in truth, was only telling part of the truth. Sure she would love whatever it was that came out of her mother's stomach, it was her sibling for goodness sakes; but, just like any other young girl, Bree secretly hoped it would turn out to be a baby sister instead of brother. Brothers, from what she had heard over the years, were always troublesome little devils, whether they were older or younger. Always teasing you, and getting into your private, secret stuff and all that wish-wash. No, Bree most certainly did not want to deal with that if she had the choice. Baby sister definitely.

Later on after supper Bree and Angelina decided to head out onto the school grounds for a stroll, for who knew, with this fast approaching winter, when they'd next be able to do so?

Grim, gray clouds covered the entire sky above them, dropping a drizzle of cold, autumn rain every so often. The wind was gusty, and whipped the young girls' black cloaks and skirts around. Bree's teeth began to chatter, and shivers ran up and down her spine. They were heading in the direction of the lake, and of course the winds would get worse.

Once there, the two girls took seats on the various rocks that had collected around the shore. Bree was happy to see that they were the only ones out there. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly.

She loved seeing the lake; it was so peaceful to her. Next to her, Angelina sighed.

Bree turned to her.

"What?"

"It's pretty.," Angelina said simply.

"Oh.," Bree nodded, turning back to the sight before her. "Yes it is."

They sat there in silence for quite a while, gazing out at the waves of the black lake and the mountains beyond it. The scene really was breathtaking if one took the time to actually look at it. What made it even more beautiful and intriguing to Bree was the fact that it held so many secrets and mysteries. Like, for example, the giant squid. No one would ever know a creature like that lived beneath the lake's surface. So who knew how many more secrets lie within, just like the castle itself.

Then Bree suddenly remembered. The map.

She wondered how much the twins had used it since they'd found it. She imagined them now knowing all the loose ends of the school, and using them to their advantage whenever the time called for it. Bree felt a twinge of annoyance at this thought. She was there when they found it too! Then again, it was her fault that she never went to talk to the boys about it. They probably figured she didn't care, which she hadn't up until now.

"Angelina?"

"Yeah Bree?"

"If you were at the spot when a particular object was founded and you witnessed it with whoever else that was there, would you demand credit for it too, or just at least be able to see it?"

"Er, well, yeah, I guess I would want credit for it too since I _was _there when it occurred.," the dark girl looked confused. "Why? Did you find something Bree?"

"N-No! I was just, just wondering. That's all.," Bree looked around for something else to talk about. "Hey, did you see that thing in the sky?!"

"Where?," Angelina snapped around, her eyes wide and searching.

"Over in the east there! It's gone now though…"

"What did it look like?," Angelina asked in an excited voice, still watching the eastern skies.

"Erm, like a… like a giant bird. An eagle of some sort.," Bree quickly made up, hoping her friend wouldn't turn skeptical.

"Oh… maybe it was a Roc.," she paused. "But I thought those lived in the Alps, not here in England. Huh, strange."

"Yeah, strange.," Bree feigned a yawn. "Hey, Ang, do you want to head back up to the school now?"

"Now? But we basically just got here!," Angelina looked surprised.

"I know, but I had a terrible sleep last night, and I'm getting really tired sitting here. I figured I'd get to bed earlier tonight."

Angelina sighed, sounding bummed. "Alright, I suppose. Let's go."

The two girls stood from their rocks, and started back towards the castle in the dimming light of the evening. Bree's true intentions, however, were not to go and rest, but to find the twins and that map. If she wasn't going to be allowed to have just as much access to it as they did, then she would make sure none of them did. Bree knew if she told on them, they'd be in so much trouble, but she didn't care. If they were going to be careless and forget about her, then she had no problem turning them in. She was sick of the trouble-makers always getting away with everything.

Once inside the school, Bree and Angelina headed up to Gryffindor Tower, where Bree hoped the twins would be.

"Cinnamon Salamanders!," Bree snapped at the Fat Lady.

"Alright, alright! No need to shout!," the Fat Lady snapped back, swinging open for them.

Bree stepped through swiftly, and proceeded right into the middle of the common room, where most of the Gryffindors were now situated, talking and playing amongst themselves. Her hazel eyes scanned the whole place, but she didn't see the twins anywhere. Of course. But then she spotted Lee. Lee was the next best thing. She made for him without a thought, Angelina following curiously behind.

"Bree, what are you doing? I thought you were tired? Aren't you going to-"

"Just a minute Angelina. I need to ask Lee something real quick.," Bree talked over her.

Lee, who was sitting at a table with a few other first year boys, was a little surprised when Bree came up to them.

"Er, hi Bree. Is something wrong?," Lee asked uncertainly.

"Not really, I just wanted to ask you if you know where Fred and George are.," Bree explained, feeling her cheeks grow hot as all the boys' eyes were on her.

"Fred and George?," Lee looked even more surprised. "Why would you want to know where they are, Bree?"

"Because, I, er, I wanted to ask them a question. Now, do you know where they are?"

"No, to tell you the truth.," Lee admitted, shrugging.

"Okay, well where do you think they might be?," Bree persisted.

"Er, I dunno, the kitchens maybe?," Lee guessed.

"The kitchens?," Angelina spoke up this time, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the kitchens. They've taken to visiting them every night after dinner to get the left- overs, you know. Sometimes I go with them. The elves are amazing! They'll make whole new dinners for you if you ask them to. I-"

"That's nice, Lee, but where exactly are these _kitchens _at?," Bree went on.

"Well, you get to it by a door on the first floor be- hang on, why should _I _tell you this? It's sort of a secret you know. Fred and George don't like being found out-"

"Thanks Lee, you've given all the information I need.," Bree lied, turning on her heel and hurrying back towards the portrait hole, Angelina in tow.

"Hey! I said that the boys don't like being found out!," Lee shouted after them. "Hey! Bree! Don't-" but his voice was cut off as the portrait swung shut.

"Bree, what is going on? I'm guessing you being "tired" was cover-up, huh?," Angelina was saying as they bounded down the multiple moving staircases.

"Sort of. I'm sorry, Ang.," Bree apologized over her shoulder.

Angelina shook her head.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter much to me. Besides, I'm rather curious as to what is going on here with you and the twins."

When they finally reached the first floor of the castle, Bree slowed down. She assumed that the kitchens were hidden from student sight, so her best bet was to search along the walls for some secret door or passage.

"Check behind those tapestries, Ang!," Bree told her friend as she herself peeked behind various paintings and portraits on the wall.

"Alright.," Angelina did as she was told, and immediately set to checking behind the hanging tapestries.

The girls were lucky that the particular corridor they were in was rather empty, so they had privacy for the most part as they searched. It felt like hours to Bree before they eventually gave up, as they found not a trace of a secret door or passage anywhere. Both girls slumped up against the wall, and exhaled.

"I think Lee was lying. There's nothing on this floor. Nothing. For all we know, the twins are probably at the opposite end of the castle in some magical room or hallway, or whatever.," Angelina said, rubbing her left knee.

"Probably.," Bree sighed.

As the two girls sat there, leaning against the cold, stone wall, a low creaking noise was heard just a few feet away. Instinctively, both girls' heads whipped around, and both of them gasped at what they saw. The twins were just climbing out of the huge painting of fruit down a ways, a place that Bree looked over at least a dozen times before. They were talking to each other and laughing cheerily. Bree was the first one up, then Angelina. As the boys closed the painting back up and turned around, they stopped dead in their tracks when they seen the two girls, standing there, with their arms crossed. Bree's eyes were narrowed on them. Fred and George looked shocked and somewhat unsure, but then quickly covered up with identical smooth-looking smiles that were hard to ignore.

"Hey, Bree! Hey, Angelina! What's going on?," Fred asked innocently as he sauntered up to them.

"I have no clue, actually.," Angelina admitted.

"Do you remember what thing we found in Filch's office a couple of weeks ago, Fred?," Bree abruptly questioned him.

"Erm, I guess, I mean-," Fred looked nervous now and taken aback, though he tried his best not to let it be seen.

"Well, where is it?," Bree continued, walking right up to him.

For a moment the two redheads stood in silence, utterly surprised by Bree's forwardness, a trait they had not seen in her as of yet. It was weird. Bree's eyes narrowed more. Fred looked at George, who shrugged. Fred looked back at Bree, his expression was hard and contemplating, and Bree knew the gears in his brain were turning fast as he thought of what to say next. Then he opened his mouth.

"I lost it."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Nothing much to say. New chapter. Yep. That's about it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. But I DO own Bree Cottle, and anybody or anything else you don't recognize.

Chapter 11: Where Beautiful Friendships Start

--

"You _what?_," Bree's heart dropped, and she prayed it wasn't so.

"I. Lost. It.," Fred repeated to her as if talking to a slow person.

"How could you have _lost it?," _Bree fairly shrieked, her eyes wide and panicky.

"Simple. I put it down some where, and I forgot about it, then I lost it.," he explained with such carelessness and ease that it rather frightened Bree.

"What is going on? What did he lose Bree?," Angelina walked around between them, and looked into Bree's funnily frustrated face.

"Nothing. It's-," but Bree wasn't able to finish.

"What's going on here?"

All four children's heads swiveled around at once, and Bree gasped, nearly having a stroke at the sight. Standing tall, black and ominous before them was none other than Professor Snape. He was looking strangely pleased, which only added to his creepy countenance.

"P-Professor.," Angelina was the first to respond. "We, we were just-"

"Don't start your excuses with me, Miss Johnson; I could care less.," his black eyes glanced over the lot, landing lastly on Fred. "All I know is that the four of you are first year students who are very close to being out past curfew."

"We were just on our way back to our dorms, Professor.," George said quickly.

The darkly-clad professor turned his bored, dead gaze on George.

"What stopped you?"

"Urm-"

"I lost my favorite quill, Professor, and we were looking for it.," Bree couldn't believe what she was saying. She'd been called many things in her life, but not a liar.

Now his eyes were on Bree - a thing she hated.

"Your _quill?," _he sounded half-amused and severely skeptical.

"Y-Yes, Sir.," Bree shrunk under his heavy gaze, shaking all over, holding her hands, which were sweating profusely now.

"Is this true?," he was addressing the others this time.

"Yes.," they all said, nodding vigorously.

"Well I don't believe it.," Snape eyed Bree scathingly. "What _normal _student carries around a _favorite quill? _I say you're are telling a dirty lie, Miss Cottle. Either that, or you really are quite a little freak."

Bree's cheeks instantly grew red-hot, and she felt the sting of tears at the corner of her eyes. She lowered her head, and sniffed. She half-expected Angelina to tell him off, but she was quite wrong.

"Yeah, well I say you're a freak! Yeah, a freak for picking on girls!," came Fred's high, cocky voice.

"And that nose!," George put in.

Bree looked up again, her mouth hanging open in shock. Next to her Angelina was giggling loudly, not at all covering it up. She saw the twins facing up to Snape bravely, their faces furrowed and set angrily. She saw Snape's pallid face go even more pale, then, just as quickly, turned a burning red; his black eyes like sizzling coals now.

"Detention! For all of you!," he snarled like a peeved cat.

"What?!," Angelina cried.

"No!," Bree begged, her tears falling freely now.

"YES! A week's worth. Starting tomorrow.," Snape glowered at them, trying to regain his composure. "Oh, and thirty points from Gryffindor as well."

"WHAT?! What for?!," Angelina cried, growing hysterical.

"Insolence towards a professor, and for being out past hours.," Snape explained coolly. "Good evening."

With an even smirk, the cruel professor pivoted and glided swiftly back down the way he had come from, turning a corner and out of sight within a second it seemed. The twins were swearing, Angelina was stifling, but poor Bree was practically bawling her eyes out.

"I can't believe this. This is all your faults!," Angelina rounded on the twins.

"Us?!," Fred pointed at his chest, looking indignant.

"What the bloody hell for?!," George snapped at her.

"For getting me and Bree in trouble for something we didn't do!"

"Oh, so that's it then.," Fred looked awfully mad, turning towards his brother. "Do you hear that, George? Some thanks we get for sticking up for her precious friend, eh?"

"Hmm.," George had his arms crossed, and brow furrowed low and dangerous.

"Yeah, and at the same time you cost us points _and _our clean record! Thanks! Thanks a lot!," Angelina's tone was cold and biting.

Bree understood Angelina, but she also understood Fred and George as well. They had, once again, stuck up for her, and she wouldn't stand for treating them so meanly. Map or no map.

"Ang. Angelina, please.," Bree spoke up.

The three stopped, and Angelina looked around at Bree.

"Bree, what? They caused us _detention, _Bree. And not just one day, but a whole week! I don't know about you, but my mum and dad are going to be livid when they find out."

"Yes, but they also stuck up for me, Ang. I can't be mad at them, but at Snape.," Bree reminded her.

Angelina's face went from fuming to mild annoyance, to a faint guilt, and she sighed, nodding in understanding, looking down at her feet. Bree smiled at her, then turned to the twins, who were looking a little better, but still obviously angry. She swallowed, and stepped towards them, sniffing and wiping her tears away.

"Thank you.," was all she could muster, not surprisingly.

The twins' anger quickly melted away, and now they just looked extremely awkward, and even a little embarrassed. That didn't last long, though. Of course, Fred was the first to reply.

"You are very welcome, Miss Cottle."

Bree couldn't help but giggle at the way he formally addressed her. It was so dumb that it was actually funny. George rolled his eyes at Fred, then went to Bree, smiling.

"No problem, Bree."

Bree smiled back at him, but then squeaked in surprise as Fred came around and slapped her on the back in a hearty way.

"But that is just us, ain't it, George? Just the Weasley twins once again doing good for others, eh? You know, sometimes I think we are _too _good, George."

"Oh, would you just shove it!," Angelina finally butt in, her guilt gone once more. "Bree and I have important things to do, don't we Bree?"

"Er, yeah, sure.," Bree guessed Angelina wanted to get away from the boys at present, so she humored her. "Let's go."

Angelina grabbed Bree's hand and pulled her away from Fred roughly, dragging her along behind her like a living rag doll. Fred and George were grinning identical, toothy grins, waving farewell.

"See you in detention, girls!"

Leaving the twins in the empty corridor, she and Angelina went back to Gryffindor Tower. Even though Angelina was keen on asking questions and making angry comments towards the twins, she refrained as best she could, which relieved Bree greatly. Upon returning, the girls immediately took to the stairs that led to their dormitory, and made a beeline to the wash tubs. Cleaning up quickly, and dressing up in warm and soft pajamas, the girls climbed into their individual beds; the other girls having already laid down to sleep. Bree knew Angelina wanted to talk, but she was so tired for some reason, and hoped that her friend could just wait for the morning.

"Goodnight, Ang.," Bree whispered across the room to her friend's bed.

"Goodnight, Bree.," came the dull toned reply from Angelina.

Bree smiled, and closed her eyes, and within mere seconds she was asleep. Her dreams were not so peaceful, however, as nothing but images of laughing, redheaded twins and magical maps floated all about her.

--

Reviews. I - need - REVIEWS! :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey everybody! Another update is here! Hopefully you guys like it, because I took a lot more time on this one than the last, which, in my opinion, sucked. This chapter I revised a few times, though I'm still not so sure about it. It's hard breaking the kids into a believable friendship. Anyway, I would just like to say thanks to my 1 reviewer , Hurricane Rachel, who always finds the time to leave a comment for me.

Disclaimer: I honestly do not own Harry Potter. Really, I don't.

Chapter 12: Change comes Slowly

**--**

The next morning, Bree was the first to awaken; an odd change, as she was always the last no matter what. Feeling exhausted, yet not up to falling back to sleep, Bree stretched and got out of bed. She made her way over to the wash basin that sat near one of the windows in the dormitory, and washed her face and hands. The cold water helped to wake up some, but she still felt awfully deprived of rest. As she stood at the basin, she took a glance out of the long window. It was dawn, and the sun was not even up fully yet, but the sky glowed lightly. Yawning, Bree walked back to her bed, and sat down on the edge, her drooping eyes catching onto Nimbletoe's empty cage. She thought he should be back soon, so she decided to go back to the window and open it slightly for him. After doing this, her thoughts gradually drifted back to the night before.

It all came back at once. The map, the twins, Snape, detention. Bree groaned, her head aching. She now realized what had happened. How stupid she had acted, and over some dumb little worthless map too! Now look, she and her best friend were getting a week's long detention, with the worst of all professors.

Great. Just great. She mentally slapped herself. Why had she got so mad at the twins for anyway? Big deal, they had some trashy map, what did it matter to her? Bree couldn't answer that.

She sighed heavily, then, having nothing else to do, and not being able to sleep no longer, she got up and dressed for the new day ahead.

When she went down to the common room about five minutes later, she expected no one else but herself to be awake. She was wrong. To her surprise, the redheaded prefect, Charlie, was sitting on the sofa facing the fireplace. Her immediate reaction was to stop in her steps and fly back up the stairs to the dormitories; however, the young man had already caught her out of the corner of his eye, and he now turned his head fully to see her.

"Hey.," he said kindly.

"Hey.," Bree echoed back weakly, feeling wholly uncomfortable.

"Kind of early to be up, huh?," he went on, smiling at her. "I mean, it's all right, but, don't kids your age usually prefer sleeping in? I know I did, and still do."

Bree shrugged at him, her throat dry.

"Hmm.," he watched her for a minute. "Your name, it's Ashley, right?"

Bree shook her head at him.

"Oh, then you're…"

"Bree.," she finished for him.

Charlie's face lit up in recognition, and he nodded.

"Bree! That's right!," he paused for a minute. "Bree's a nice name."

Bree felt a swell of pride at this, and couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks."

"You are very welcome, Bree.," he smiled at her.

For a minute or so silence fell between them, and Bree was itching with anxiety. She half wanted to get over to the portrait hole and leave, but her polite side knew it would be rude to just go. So she swallowed, and went to say something, but Charlie beat her to it.

"So, you like it here so far?"

She assumed he was talking about the school. "Yes. It's, it's nice."

"That's good. Made any friends?"

"Yes."

"That's good too.," he then paused for a second, studying her. "Say, Bree, what's your last name?"

Bree thought this was an odd question, but answered it anyway.

"Urm, Cottle."

A dawning of realization came over Charlie's face, his smile widening.

"Your Mr. Brandon Cottle's little girl, aren't you?"

Bree should have known that was coming.

"Yeah.," she nodded.

"I know your dad. He's a very bright man, and very kind as well.," he said this with sincerity, and Bree listened. "He and my dad work in the same department at the Ministry of Magic."

"Yeah.," Bree nodded again.

"He comes over for dinner once and a while. He always talks about you, Bree. He said you were an animal lover.," the older boy looked curiously interested at the young girl.

"Oh, yeah…," Bree felt her cheeks grow warm, but she didn't know why.

"You know, I'm an animal lover too."

Bree looked at him. "Really?"

"Oh yes!," Charlie's smile was now a fully fledged grin. "I couldn't stand life without them."

Bree's mouth automatically turned upward into a small smirk.

"Really?"

"Of course. In fact-," he stood from the sofa and stretched, "-I'm planning on being a dragon keeper when I get out of Hogwarts."

In that instant, all feelings of discomfort and shyness flew from Bree, and she was smiling and ogling up at Charlie as if he had just saved her from a burning building.

"A dragon keeper?! An _actual _dragon _keeper?!_," she repeated excitedly.

Charlie nodded, grinning happily. " Yup."

"That is so _cool!," _Bree was thoroughly impressed.

"Yeah, I think so too, but it is also dangerous.," Charlie added, though he did not emphasize on that part too much.

"Where will you go? Mongolia? Tibet? Or perhaps Costa Rica?," Bree questioned, practically jumping up and down, eyes wide and shining with utmost interest.

"Actually, I was planning on Romania."

"Romania!," Bree gasped. "Romanian Ridgebacks, of course! They are one of my favorite types of dragons!"

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at the young girl's excitement.

"Yes, mine too. That's why I'm going there instead of Mongolia, or, whatever."

"Yeah…," Bree stared at him, beaming. "That is so cool…"

Charlie smiled down at her, reaching out and patting the top of her head. He then yawned and walked past her, Bree turning, her eyes following his figure.

"Well, Bree, I have to go get the boys up, alright? I'll see ya later, okay?," he said as he headed for the stairs leading to boys' dormitories.

"Yeah… okay.," Bree said, still in a state of awe.

As Charlie disappeared up the stairs, Bree sighed and wished she could have talked to him more about the dragons. But, perhaps she would be able to later on. Yeah, later on. She smiled in spite of herself, and without another thought, turned, and made for the portrait hole.

--

She was one of the first at her own house table down in the Great Hall, the other being a second or third year she did not know. A few of the professors, including Snape, were up at the long staff table on the platform, eating and talking to each other. Bree was happy to see that they were serving porridge today. Bree loved porridge, strangely enough. She dug into the bowl as soon as it appeared, and was eating for some time, when, without noticing, Angelina took a seat next to her.

"Good morning."

Bree jumped, and her porridge-filled spoon went flying, landing on a fifth year girl's head. How in the world that happened, Bree would never know. The girl squealed, quickly standing from her seat; a few nearby students chortled at the sight. Bree gulped, her face paling. She hunkered over, hoping the girl wouldn't see her. The fifth year pulled the spoon out of her frizzy do, and gaped at it. A boy sitting across from her was guffawing obnoxiously, his mouth filled with food. The girl glared at him, then threw the spoon at his face. The boy yelped at the impact, then hollered back at the girl angrily.

"What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!," she yelled at him, steaming.

"Well I'm not the one who threw a dirty spoon on your head, Samantha!"

"Your right.," Samantha looked around, her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed. "Who did it?"

No one said a word, and went on as if they had not heard her. Samantha growled at this, then proceeded to stomp with as much drama as she could out of the Great Hall. As soon as she had left, everyone started up laughing even harder. Bree groaned, and Angelina chuckled lightly.

"Wow, that was close."

"And totally not expected.," Bree turned to give her friend a hard look. "You know I hate it when people come up out of nowhere to me!"

"Yeah, well, you know I hate getting detention for nothing!," Angelina shot back, her smile gone.

Bree looked at her, then sighed. Apparently Angelina was still sore about the night before, and Bree knew she had the right to be.

"Look, Ang, I'm sorry that happened like that.," Bree began. "I just, well, I couldn't help it. I had to go see the twins."

"What for? You never told why.," Angelina had her caught now.

"Because, when we got taken to Filch's office they found a- a toy."

"A _toy?," _Angelina gave her a funny look.

"Yes, a toy.," Bree took a sip of her pumpkin juice. She didn't know why she could not tell her friend the truth about the whole thing. She just couldn't. "And the thing was that I was there when it was founded, so I figured it mine too. Afterward, the twins never let me see the toy, so I got mad, and decided that I had a right to, and so I went to confront them. And, that was what that whole ordeal last night was about."

Angelina just stared at Bree for about five seconds, then a smile cracked her lips. Bree prayed she bought it, though she doubted it.

"I can't believe you mates were fighting over a _toy._ I mean, what kind of toy was it?"

Bree's heart dropped, and she thought quickly.

"Er, we were not for sure. It looked like a- a unicorn or something. Except it looked to be made of crystal."

Angelina did not look wholly humorous anymore, but a bit curious.

"Wait, _crystal_? Well, Bree, it could not have been a _toy _if it was made out of _crystal_. "

"Well we didn't know for sure, it just looked like it was.," Bree defended her fake story.

"Hmm, whatever.," Angelina started on her own porridge. "Still can't believe I'm going to detention over a dumb toy."

Bree felt bad for Angelina, but at the same time she felt a little annoyed. It wasn't as if she were the _only _one getting punished here. Bree was too! And if there were any parents who expected more good behavior from their child, that was Bree's. She couldn't say she had it worse than Angelina, but she at least was equal with her. And the twins… well, Bree couldn't say anything about them, or their parents. The point was that Angelina was not alone in this. As Bree finished her breakfast, her owl arrived with another letter from home. Bree opened the envelope and read. It was a short note, probably because it was from her father this time, who was never one for long, drawn-out conversations. He favored something short, sweet and to the point, just as Bree did.

_Dear Bree,_

_Hello, Darling! I am so sorry I have not sent as many letters as your mum has of late. It's just been so busy at the Ministry, and with your mum's pregnancy (which should have been over with by now). I haven't even had time to eat breakfast, and most of the time I fall to sleep before dinner. But, I'm afraid, that's still not a good enough excuse for you, Love, though it may be completely true. I hope you are not upset with me; I love you so much, and I hope you are having a jolly time at the school. From what I've heard, you've made some friends, and most of the professors admire you. Keep up the good work, Love, and try not to get into any trouble, alright?_

_With a boatful of love, Daddy_

_P.S. Have a Happy Halloween!_

Bree smiled at the letter. She enjoyed receiving letters from her mother, but she _loved _getting notes from her father. There was just something demanding of them, as if they had been written during wartime in great urgency. Bree loved to think of her father's short notes in that way; it brought more excitement to her rather boring life. Placing the letter back in the envelope, Bree got up from her seat, as breakfast was over, and walked with Angelina to their first hour.

Transfiguration went okay, though for some reason Bree could not get a certain spell to work for her properly, which made her both embarrassed and annoyed. Flying was even worse, because she was still not allowed to actually fly yet. Madame Hooch believed that if Bree watched the other students a long while before riding herself, that she would get it better. A logic that just seemed like hogwash to Bree.

Tea break went by as fast as a bolt of lightning, and then Bree found herself sitting wretchedly in potions class, next to a highly aggravated Angelina.

"This is so stupid!," the dark girl hissed, looking ready to chuck her rat tails at the back of Ruby Cole's head.

"I know.," Bree returned softly, grinding up the roots of some plant that she could not remember the name of.

"Why doesn't he just give us the report now, because _I know _I am _not _going to pass this class!"

Bree, after done with her grinding, grabbed the rat tails from Angelina, and began cutting them up as well.

"I don't know, Ang. Maybe he likes seeing us suffer."

"'_Maybe?'," _Angelina echoed hotly.

"Yes, Miss Johnson?"

Both girls' heads whipped around. Snape was staring down at them, his expression bored, yet interested.

"Nothing, Professor.," Angelina, Bree could tell, was fighting with all her might to contain her frustration before him.

"How surprising.," Snape rolled his black eyes, and continued down the line.

"I hate that man.," Angelina breathed as soon as he was well away from them.

"I know. I do too, Ang, but you can't let him get the best of you. That's why he's always after you like that.," Bree whispered back consolingly.

"Whatever.," Angelina played off Bree's words, going back to the task at hand.

Bree inwardly shook her head, and kept quiet the rest of the class period. Though she wasn't exactly looking forward to next hour either, History of Magic was by far much more appealing than this class. However, when it did role around, she was sorry to find herself Angelina's personal watchman while she napped. If she wasn't her friend, she would have let Professor Binns find her drooling on his desk. Bree was thankful when lunch break came. Sitting down to a neatly made roast beef sandwich was just what she needed to cheer her up, although Angelina was the first to drag her down.

"Great, three more hours of misery."

"Please, Ang, do stop. At least for right now, I'd like to enjoy my lunch in, well, peace.," Bree said before she could stop herself.

Angelina gave Bree a shocked look, that quickly turned to mild outrage.

"Yeah, well, whatever.," Angelina then stood from her seat, snatching up her plate and drink.

Bree watched in her own shock as her closest friend in the whole school went to join Sarah, and the other girls from their dormitory. Bree, for the first time, was truly enraged. How could Angelina do something like that? Just up and leave her? She didn't even say anything!

"_Fine, if that's how you want it.," _Bree thought to herself.

She ignored this bold move from Angelina, and continued with her sandwich. She was only in peace for about four seconds, when someone else joined her. Someone she really did not expect.

"Hello, Bree! Mind if I join you?"

It was Percy Weasley.

"Urm…," Bree was taken off guard.

"Yes, thank you!," he plopped down, and immediately a plate with a sandwich atop and a goblet of pumpkin juice next to it appeared out of thin air. He adjusted his spectacles, then went for the ham sandwich. Bree was almost more shocked at Percy than at Angelina. Why on earth would he choose to sit by a lonely, chubby, first year girl, than with his own third year friends?

"So Bree, I've heard that you and my younger brothers have been hanging out together."

"Huh?," Bree was, again, caught off guard.

"You and Fred and George? You're friends, are you not?"

Bree just looked at him. "Friends? Not, not really. I mean-"

"So you are not friends?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Come now, are you friends or are you not?," he seemed to be growing impatient.

"No.," Bree answered swiftly this time.

"Oh, well then, why were you all found in the same place last night doing the same thing? You all have detention I heard, even Miss Johnson.," he questioned without any hesitation.

Bree's eyes widened. So that's why he sat by her. She turned to him, feeling rather hurt that that's all he wanted, and wasn't just being nice.

"How do you know we have detention?"

"Oh, well," Percy looked a little embarrassed. "Professors, other students."

Bree raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, to tell the truth, I learned it from my elder brother, Charlie. He's a prefect for our house.," Percy admitted, not looking at her directly.

Both of Bree's eyebrows went up now. Charlie? She should have known he was related to the twins and Percy, considering the red hair and the way he talked to Fred and George. She imagined him awfully peeved at his little brothers.

"Oh.," she replied. "Well, the reason we all have detention is because we were having a disagreement in the corridor when Snape tumbled across us. We didn't realize we were out past curfew, you see."

"Oh, so that's it? Of course.," Percy paused, seeming put out. "Er, sorry."

"That's alright.," Bree brushed it off, her mind on other things at that moment.

--

Two hours later, Bree, now back with Angelina, found herself going back down the familiar dark stairs to the dingy dungeons. When they reached the classroom, Angelina pushed open the heavy door, and both her and Bree entered. The room was darker than usual, which made Bree feel worse than she already did.

She looked around and saw that Snape was at his desk. He looked to be writing something. The two girls stood there waiting awkwardly for the professor to say something.

"Sit.," Snape droned at them without looking up.

The girls immediately seated themselves at one of the long tables. Bree took note that the twins had not yet arrived. After a few minutes, Snape stood from his seat at his desk, walked around it, then strolled down the aisle between the rows of tables, stopping next to the two girls. He handed each of them a piece of parchment, and each a quill, with one ink bottle to share.

"I want both of you to-"

At that exact moment, the door to the classroom banged open, and in ran Fred and George. They were huffing and puffing, as if they had been running a marathon. Angelina rolled her eyes, and Bree raised an eyebrow. Snape glowered at the boys as if they were little parasites sucking at his very blood. Fred and George spotted Angelina and Bree, and automatically went to join them. George seated himself by Angelina, while Fred went to sit by Bree.

"Hey, Bree.," he greeted her cheerfully when he had situated himself.

"Hey.," Bree greeted back, except her voice was much less cheerful.

Once they were quiet, Snape continued his instructions as he handed the twins some parchment and quills.

"You will all write this sentence on your parchment exactly one hundred and twenty times.," he then turned and walked back up to his desk, and wrote on the blackboard that sat behind it. It read:

_I have neglected to follow the school rules properly. From now on, I shall do better._

Bree heard Angelina moan softly, though she herself thought it not too bad, considering the professor dishing it out. Once he was done, he grabbed a parchment from his desk (Bree thought the one he had been writing on), and left the classroom, the door slamming shut behind him. As soon as he was gone, the twins instantly turned on the girls.

Angelina, who was still staring at the door Snape had departed from, shook her head.

"I can't believe it. He just left. Just like that. What kind of detention is this?," she sounded very much bewildered.

"The best, love.," Fred answered her, grinning.

Bree smiled at that, but Angelina whipped around, her expression beyond annoyance.

"You! You two got us into this mess, and if you think for one _minute _that I am going to get into more trouble while I'm _in detention, _you are sadly mistaken, my friend!"

Fred grinned mischievously at her. "Oh, so we're _friends _now, eh?"

"Bloody hell no!"

"Of course we are, as is Bree.," Fred insisted, wrapping his arm around Bree's shoulder.

Bree felt a whole bunch of her personal space be taken away in that instant. Angelina looked ready to have a stroke.

"Get out of your dream world, Weasley!"

"You can't deny it, Ang. You've said the magic word, and we're now undyingly devoted to being your friends, rather you like it or not, as with Bree.," George explained next to her, also grinning like a sneaky fox.

"Magic word, huh? I'll give you _both _a _magic word!," _Angelina inhaled deeply. "SHUT UP!!"

"Those are magic _words, _Ang.," Fred corrected her, smirking.

"Shut up! And do not call me _Ang!," _Angelina snapped at him.

"Geez, fine, Ang. We'll talk to Bree instead.," Fred turned to Bree. "At least she doesn't constantly tell us to shut up."

"Yeah.," George agreed, getting up from his seat, and walking around, taking a seat on Bree's other side.

"So Bree, how are you this evening?," Fred asked her smoothly.

"Urm, fine, I guess…," Bree slouched off his arm, rubbing her neck.

"That's excellent, considering you _are _serving detention in a _dungeon._ Good for you!," he nudged her shoulder in buddy sort of way.

"Uh, yeah, thanks.," Bree said in a confused way.

"That was not a real compliment, love. I was being sarcastic.," Fred told her happily.

"Oh…," Bree felt stupid now.

"So, Bree," it was George now. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Bree was slightly surprised he asked such a normal question.

"Well, I'll have either one or the other anytime soon."

"Really?," he looked interested. "So your mum's pregnant, huh?"

"Yeah, overdue actually.," Bree hadn't told anyone besides Angelina about that fact. It was weird to be saying it to the twins of all people.

"That's cool, Bree.," George smiled at her.

"Yeah, it is.," Bree smiled too at the thought.

"Well, including George and I, there's seven in our family.," Fred took his turn now.

Bree couldn't help but gasp.

"_Seven? _You mean you two have more than just Percy and Charlie as siblings?," Bree asked, amazed.

"Yup!," Fred nodded, looking proud. "We have two other brothers and sister. The oldest is older than Charlie, his name is Bill, and the other is Ron, but he's younger than me and George. And then our sister, Ginny, who's younger than all of us."

"Wow.," Bree couldn't help herself.

She could never imagine being the youngest out of all those brothers, especially being a _girl. _It must be hard, but then again, those are a lot of body guards.

"How much younger are the youngest than you two?"

"Oh, Ron's two years younger than us, and Ginny is three years younger.," answered George.

"So they'll be coming to the school in a couple of years then? That's nice. I wish I had siblings that could be with me in school."

"Ah, well, it's not that great.," George assured her.

"Yeah, they're always catching you and telling on you, and all sorts of rubbish like that, you know?," Fred went on, then thought back. "Actually, you wouldn't know, would you?"

"No, I would not.," Bree laughed lightly.

Their conversation carried on from one thing to another, though after a while, Bree dropped out of it. She went to her work, her hand growing weaker with each sentence. She peeked past Fred to see Angelina, whom she wished she could talk to. She saw Angelina sat in her own bitter silence, jotting down the sentence one hundred and twenty times. Bree felt terribly sorry, so she decided to up and move by her friend. Luckily the boys were not paying much attention.

"Hey, Ang.," she said to her friend as she sat down on her other side, away from Fred.

Angelina only made a noise in her nose. Bree knew that meant she was concentrating, and did not want to be disturbed.

The hour was up before they knew it though, and just as the boys were talking about flying and broomsticks, the door to the dungeon classroom flew open, making all four nearly fall out of their seats in surprise. Snape came striding down the aisle, addressing the four children in a loud and monotonous voice.

"Your hour is up, please set your papers on my desk before you leave. Good evening."

Just as he said this, Bree was finishing her last sentence. She followed Angelina up to his desk, and dropped the parchment on top. Fred and George did likewise, though their parchment was blank. Snape scoffed at them, then went back to his work.

On the way back up to the upper levels, Angelina spoke to Bree.

"Look, Bree, I'm sorry I've been in a bad mood all day. It's just, I'm afraid of what my parents are going to say when they find out, you know? My mum gets awfully mad."

"I know, so does mine.," Bree sighed. "But, there's nothing we can do about it now, Ang."

"I know.," Angelina went quiet, then, "Thanks Bree."

"For what?," Bree looked at her.

"For always making me feel better.," Angelina smiled at her.

"Oh.," Bree smiled back, happy. "You're welcome."

The four made it just in time for dinner. Bree and Angelina took their usual seats, but Fred and George did not. The twins sat nearer to the girls than they ever had before, which surprised both Bree and Angelina. Angelina poked Fred's shoulder, and he looked around.

"Yes?"

"What's up?"

"The sky?"

"No! I mean, why are you two sitting here?"

"Why not?"

"Well, it's just, you mates usually sit way over there-," Angelina pointed down the table to the indicated spot. "-and now your suddenly sitting here?"

"Well, George and I figured we needed a change, didn't we?," Fred looked to George, who nodded, his mouth filled with mashed potatoes.

"A change?"

"Yeah, unless you girls would rather we didn't…," he looked hard at her and Bree.

"No, we don't care.," Angelina shrugged, then turned back to Bree.

"Random.," Bree whispered.

"Yeah.," Angelina started on her meal. "Real random. Whatever."

--

Liked it? Hated it? Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yes, another chapter is here. It was a little awkward to write, but I feel like it ended up okay. Hopefully you guys enjoy it though!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so please don't fine me.

Chapter 13: Bundle of Joy

--

It was the ending of the hour for their last day in detention, and Angelina could not have been happier. She bounced up from her chair, parchment in hand, and walked in a giddy fashion up to Snape's desk, grinning brightly.

"Here you are, Professor!," she handed him the parchment.

Snape gave her a look that clearly thought she was nuts, and reluctantly took the parchment from her hand. She gave him a nod, then turned and made for the door as fast as she could without looking behind. Bree, on the other hand, was not so exuberant.

She looked down at her parchment, and her stomach turned over. It was completely blank, except for her name at the top. Fred and George had kept her occupied throughout the whole hour, so she had completely forgotten all about the fact that she was in detention. Just great. She swallowed, and took a breath before standing and picking up her blank parchment. There was nothing she could do now though. She would just have to suffer the consequences. She walked up to Snape's desk, and without a word, dropped the parchment on top. Snape's black eyes glanced over at the parchment, then at her, a small sneer playing on his lips.

"No work for me, Miss Cottle? I knew it wouldn't last long. It never does.," he spoke to her in a low, mocking tone.

"Excuse me, Professor?," Bree did not understand his meaning.

"Never mind. Leave.," he looked away from her.

Bree raised an eyebrow at him, then turned and left with the twins. As the four students climbed the steps that led from the dungeons, Fred and George were telling all sorts of jokes to Bree and Angelina.

"Come on, Bree, tell us one!," Fred was now bothering Bree for a joke.

"No, really, I have no good jokes, or at least not compared to you guys.," Bree declined, smiling at their persistence.

"Ah, come now, you're being modest!," George walked backwards in front of her, grinning.

"Come on, Bree!," Fred begged next to her.

"Leave her alone, you guys!," Angelina snapped at the twins, though she could not refrain her smile.

"It's okay, Angelina, I don't mind.," Bree said to her friend easily.

"So you'll tell us one then?," Fred hopped up excitedly.

"Sure, what the heck.," Bree shrugged, then thought for a moment. She had one.

"Okay, I made this one up on my own when I was younger.," she prepared them, feeling excited herself. "What is a lawyer's favorite type of clothing to wear?"

The twins' identical excited faces suddenly went blankly confused. Angelina looked at Bree curiously. Bree's smile brightened as no one was guessing.

"Lawsuits!," she answered herself, laughing. "Get it? Law_suits. _You know, because they're lawyers and they make…," she realized no one besides herself was laughing, even Angelina. "Never mind…"

"Well, it was a try.," George encouraged her, though he were weak.

"Don't worry, Bree, within the next month or so, George and I will teach you all sorts of fabulous, knock-em-dead type of jokes, won't we, George?," Fred looked to his brother.

"Of course."

"See there? So don't fret, mate.," Fred patted her back.

"Okay.," Bree smiled.

Angelina made a noise from behind, and the twins looked around.

"Don't worry, Ang, we didn't forget you.," Fred said to her.

"As if.," she snorted.

It had become, over the last week, a habit, sitting and talking with Fred and George at all the meal times, especially dinner. Bree had to say, the twins were very easy to get on with. They never questioned you about stupid things, or compared grades, or showed off (at least not in a malevolent way); all that mattered to them was who you were as a person. Kind of like dogs. Bree, unfortunately, was not as good at letting it all out as Fred and George, or even Angelina was. She was painfully self-conscience at all times, and only lately she'd been trying to relax, more or less because the twins wouldn't let her be for more than a second.

As it turned out, she had received a letter from her mother concerning her huge detention, and it wasn't exactly pretty. Bree felt terrible, and near to tears after reading; luckily Angelina was there in the same boat, so they both cried it out on each other's shoulders. When Fred and George heard how upset they had been, they literally cracked up. Of course, never tell the biggest troublemakers in the school about how your parents were peed at you over a lousy week of detention. As Fred had said "Try a week _plus _twenty days, then we'll talk."

From then on, Bree and Angelina kept their parent woes to themselves.

"Mmm, pot pie! My favorite!," Bree licked her lips, reaching for her fork.

"I thought meatloaf was your favorite?," Angelina reminded her, chuckling.

"Pheah, prhat tooph!," Bree said through a mouthful of pot pie.

"Hey, Bree, isn't that your owl?," asked Henry Pratt from a few seats away.

Bree's head swiveled around, and to her surprise, it was. The huge red owl was flapping speedily towards her, and just before it collided with her head, he shot upwards, dropping his message on her plate. A few specks of meatloaf splattered on Bree, but she didn't pay any mind. Only the enveloped letter in front of her mattered. Angelina gave a wondering look.

"Odd, getting mail this late in the day.," she commented.

"Yeah…," Bree wiped off the meatloaf on her napkin.

"Ooooh, what's that Bree?," came Fred's nosey inquiry from over her shoulder.

"A letter, I guess.," she mumbled absent-mindedly as she focused on opening it.

"A letter? From whom?," George appeared at her other shoulder.

"My parents.," Bree said more to herself than to him as she started to read.

_Bree,_

_I know you may be wondering why you are receiving this now, but I have major news to tell you, Love. Don't fret, it is nothing bad; on the contrary, it's excellent. At four thirty-two this evening your mum's water broke (while we were out to dinner, of course), and so at the moment we are at St. Mungo's. She's still in labor, so I took this time to alert you. If you would like, I could have Uncle Forest come and pick you up in the morning. I already told Dumbledore, so you are excused to go for the day tomorrow. Well, I have to go now, Love, your mum needs me, alright? _

_Wish us luck!_

_Love, Daddy_

Bree couldn't hardly believe it. It was finally happening, and now of all times! Angelina gasped next to her, and Fred and George made a weird whistling sound.

"Well, that's some news.," George said casually.

"That's great, Bree!," Angelina was grinning like mad, wrapping her arms around Bree's neck. "Are you going in the morning?"

"I-I suppose.," Bree answered, still rather absorbing the words in the letter. "I mean, yeah… Of course I am."

"Wish I could go with you.," Angelina sighed wistfully.

"Yeah, and get out of that _quiz _in Charms tomorrow. Oh well…," Fred gave a heaving sigh too, but then recovered in an instant, smiling at Bree. "Anyway, congrats, Bree, we'll see you later!"

"_Quiz?!," _Angelina squeaked frantically.

"Yup.," George nodded in confirmation. "Bye, Bree!"

The twins then turned and made fast for the exit out of the Great Hall, laughing and chattering.

"Hey! Wait! There's no-," Angelina stopped herself, realizing others around her were gawking. "-quiz tomorrow."

Bree snorted, eating the rest of her pot pie. "Sure glad I won't be here."

"Oh, stuff it!," Angelina punched her arm jokingly.

--

The next day, Bree was awakened by a sharp pain on her right earlobe. She shot up straight, grabbing at her ear.

"Ouch!," she looked around, blinking rapidly.

On her pillow sat Nimbletoe, his large clawed thumbs holding fast to the material. His big, black watery eyes stared up at her in a pitiful matter. Bree gave a small laugh, and leaned forward, scooping him up.

"Nimbletoe, did you _bite _my ear, you silly thing?," she asked of him, touching her nose to his.

The little bat squeaked and climbed out of her hands and onto her shoulder. Bree chuckled, and reached over to rub his head with her finger. She seen that again she was up before everyone else - thanks to Nimbletoe. However, unlike the other day, Bree was a lot more awake; though, that probably had to do with the fact that she was skipping school for a day, and that she possibly had a new baby sister waiting for her at the hospital. She pulled Nimbletoe off of her shoulder and gently set him back in his cage. She got ready quickly, excluding the school uniform black robes, and clipping her curly golden hair back with a simple black barrette. As she locked up Nimbletoe's cage, the door to the dormitory opened, and Lynn the prefect's head popped in.

"Bree, the Headmaster wanted me to inform you that your Uncle is here."

"Oh, okay.," Bree wasn't sure of how to talk to the elder girl without appearing stupid. "Where is he?"

"Down in the entrance hall."

"Okay, er, thanks."

"Your welcome.," Lynn smiled at her in a big-sisterly-way, then left.

About five minutes later, Bree was walking down the steps that led to the entrance hall of Hogwarts, the first part of the school she had seen when she had first arrived almost two months ago.

Not too far off, she spotted the tall figure of her uncle next to the shorter and beard-adorn figure of Albus Dumbledore. They were talking easily as she approached. Dumbledore was the first to notice her.

"Ah, speak of the Devil.," he said, watching the young girl pad up shyly. "Good morning, Miss Cottle, I do hope you slept well, considering such splendid news in your family?"

"Yes, Sir, I did.," she answered him timidly.

"Hey there, Binny!," her uncle greeted her cheerfully, his grin extending to each side of his narrow face. "'aven't seen my girl for a while. 'Ow ya been, Love?"

"Great, Uncle Forest!," Bree grinned back, coming up and embracing him lovingly.

Uncle Forest was, in short, a big, lovable man. Being the tallest member of the family, on either of her parents' sides, he stood at exactly six feet and eleven inches. Built like a giraffe, he was tall, but virtually had not a scrap of excess fat on him, or muscle for that matter. His hands and feet were half the size of Hagrid's, and his nose extended well past four inches from his face. A person would never guess that he and Bree were related but for the exact same eyes and smile. He was her father's younger brother, and for a while used to actually live with him, Bree and Bree's mother before he married and moved away to Greece. His already dark complexion had been enhanced since his move to the sunnier and warmer climate. Two years ago, yes, that was the last time she had seen him.

"Well now, you've done and grown on me, missy! 'Ow dare ya!," he teased boisterously, pinching her cheek. "Nah, I'm just bluffin' ya, Love!"

He straightened, and turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Well, Dumbledore, looks like I best be off.," he stuck out his hand. "It's been nice to see you and this place once more."

"Likewise, Forest.," the old wizard shook it, beaming.

Uncle Forest gave Dumbledore a nod, then turned and started for the huge double doors that led to the outside grounds. Bree went to follow, but stopped when the headmaster spoke to her.

"Take care, Abreena, and tell your mother and father I congratulate them both.," his voice was soft and his sky blue eyes twinkled behind those half-moon spectacles.

"Yes, Sir.," she nodded, trying to smile, but failed. "Thank you, Sir."

He nodded, smiling kindly. "Of course."

--

One apparation later (which was, in Bree's opinion, the weirdest mode of magical transportation), and Bree and her uncle were literally standing just outside St. Mungo's hospital.

"Your dad said he and your mum are up on the third level I think.," Uncle Forest said more to himself than to Bree. "Ah, well, let's just ask anyway."

Bree followed him to the front desk, where a fat little witch sat scribbling down notes with her quill.

"Ahem.," Uncle Forest grunted loudly, setting his hands on the spotless counter.

The witch looked up, and smiled graciously at the tall man, leaning forward on her elbows.

"Yes. May I help you, Sir?," her voice was unnaturally high.

"Yeah, could you tell us where a Mrs. Emily Cottle could be located?"

"Certainly.," she winked at him, then turned and went through a filing book next to her, flipping the pages fast. "Was she here for a pregnancy?"

"A yeah, she was.," Uncle Forest nodded.

"Uh-huh.," she nodded as well, and closed her book, looking back up at him. "She's on the third floor, Love. Room two-hundred and forty."

"Er, right, thanks, mum.," he nodded curtly to her, then turned and gestured for Bree to follow. "Come along, Binny."

Once they reached the third floor, Bree's previous anxieties suddenly burst through the roof, and she was almost afraid. Uncle Forest, who now held her hand securely in his own, was leading her without any hesitation to the room where her mother, father, and possible baby sister awaited. Part of her wanted to go back to the school and pretend none of this occurred, but then another part of her (that damned curious one) poked out its head and yearned to see what laid ahead in that room. She obliged to the latter half of her.

"Two-hundred and thirty-eight, two-hundred and thirty-nine-," Uncle Forest was counting off under his breath. "-two-hundred and forty! 'Ere we are, Love."

Bree swallowed, unsure, but willing. Uncle Forest thankfully was the first to enter. He knocked on the doorframe.

"'Ello!," he called.

"Forest!," Bree heard her father's voice, and her heart leapt. "Where's Bree?"

"Right 'ere.," Uncle Forest stepped aside and ushered Bree forward. "Go on, Love, it's Daddy!"

Bree's heart swelled with such emotion at the sight of her father, that tears burst forth from her eyes, and she flew forward into his wide open arms. Oh, those long, strong and warm comforting arms. She'd been so caught up with Angelina, the twins and classes, that her homesickness had left her, and now she realized just how much she did miss him.

"Oh, Daddy!," she squealed, hugging him around the neck.

"Darling.," he hugged her back, kissing her head.

"I've missed you, Daddy.," she cried, her tears having finally escaped with her emotions.

"Yes, yes, enough about Daddy, what about your poor mother!," came a most familiar voice.

"Mummy!," Bree squeaked, letting go of her father, and heading for her mother.

"There's my little girl! Oh, come here to mummy!," her mother called from the bed.

Bree climbed up, and, careful not to hurt her mother more than she already was, laid across her and hugged her tightly. The blonde women hugged her back, perhaps much more ferociously, rubbing her right hand up and down in a circular motion, tears sparkling in her eyes too.

"Oh, my little Abreena. Oh, my darling.," she cooed affectionately into Bree's ear, ignoring her husband and brother-and-law's chortling.

"Well, I best be careful now, else ways I'll drown in tears before I leave this room.," Uncle Forest joked, nudging his brother in the arm.

"Shut it, Forest! Have a few little ones of your own, then tell _me _about _tears!," _Emily snapped at him over Bree's head.

Bree sat back a bit, and smiled at her. Emily brushed the stray strands of blond hair from her wet face. Brandon came up on one side of the bed, and patted Bree's head.

"Well, now that we have all of that out of the way, would you like to see your-," but Bree cut across him.

"Please, Daddy, Mummy, tell me, is it girl?"

Brandon and Emily looked at each other, then back to Bree.

"Well, Love, not exactly…," Brandon began slowly.

"Sweetie, you have a little brother now.," Emily finished, her whole visage showing absolute bliss.

Bree's face fell as the anticipation for a little sister was banished, and she blinked at her mother. For a minute, the entire room was silent, both the parents waiting for a reply from their daughter.

But none came.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the doorframe, and all four people looked up. In the doorway stood a beautiful dark-haired woman. She was dressed in long, pastel colored robes, and her hair was done up in a messy bun, making her elegant in appearance.

"Hello, may I come in?," she asked of the room.

"Of course.," Uncle Forest stood back against the wall, showing her in.

"Thank you.," she nodded to him, then gracefully strode over to the bed where Bree and Emily sat on.

She saw Bree, and smiled.

"Well, I haven't seen you yet. I suppose you must be Johnny's big sister, hmm?," she addressed Bree, her voice deep and womanly.

Now that she was closer, Bree could see that the woman was older, perhaps middle-aged. Her large, brown eyes crinkled as she smiled, the corners of her mouth more prominent, the veins in her long-fingered hands showing quite plainly. Even so, with all of those aging characteristics, it seemed to, in a way, make her more elegant. Almost regal.

Bree nodded, assuming 'Johnny' was the name of her baby brother.

"Hmm.," the healer studied Bree for a moment, then looked to Brandon.

"I'm guessing you would like to show him to her?"

"Oh, yes, please.," Brandon started, but the healer stopped him.

"Not to worry; I'll grab him for you.," she gave him a reassuring smile, then turned and left the room.

A low whistle came from Forest after she had gone.

"And Michelle thought she was the on'y fish in the sea. Piss on her!," he spat in the nearest trash bin.

"Forest, mind your language!," Emily hissed at him, covering Bree's ears protectively.

"Oops, er, sorry Em, it just… well it just slipped, is all.," Forest looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"So, where do you plan on going now that you two have split?," Brandon queried.

"Oh… Funny you should mention tha'.," Forest walked to the door and back, not looking at either Brandon nor Emily.

Then it all clicked in Emily's mind, and her blue eyes grew huge.

"Oh no, no, no, no!," she sat up a bit, shaking her head. "Forest, you can't be serious!"

"Well, actually, I, er, um, I, well -," but he was talked over by Emily.

"I can't believe this! You are a thirty year old man! You can not keep depending on your _brother _for shelter! When do you plan to get a place of your own? Do you realize Brandon and I will be having enough trouble with the baby in the house, let along another adult, with no job!!"

"I'll get a job!," Forest defended himself.

"Oh, yeah, in the next century maybe-"

"Look 'ere, woman, I'm not 'bout ta-"

"Excuse me?," a calm, deep voice came from the doorway.

Forest and Emily quit their arguing, then looked towards the door. The queenly healer stood there, half inside the room, a small blue bundle in her arms.

"May I come in?," she repeated her question from last time.

"Oh, o' course, mum.," Forest moved for her, his cheeks red.

The healer came to the bed again, and Bree watched steadily as she carefully handed Emily the tiny bundle.

"There you are.," she said softly, smiling once more.

"Thank you, Zonya.," Emily said to her, opening up the blanket a bit to see her son's face.

"You are very welcome, Mrs. Cottle.," the healer, Zonya, bowed her head, then gave a small smile to Bree, and again left them to themselves.

"Bree?"

Bree turned to her mother, her eyes immediately going to the bundle, which moved just faintly in her arms. Emily's eyes told Bree to come closer, and Bree obeyed. She crawled up slowly, and tentatively peeked over and into the opening of the blanket, and beheld the most adorable sight. The first thing she noticed about her baby brother was his chubby rosy cheeks and puckered pink lips, just like hers!

"Oh, Mummy, he's so cute!," Bree exclaimed in a hushed voice, her grin huge.

"Just like his big sister.," Emily said, kissing Bree's forehead.

"So, his name is Johnny?," Bree looked to her father.

"Yup.," he said, giving a nod. "We figured we'd name him after your granddad, as a respect. Do you like it?"

"Oh yes!," Bree bobbed her head enthusiastically. "Johnny fits him precisely. Johnny… Johnny… Hey, Mummy, look, he's awake!"

Indeed he was, and his crystal blue eyes were set firmly on Bree, as if he were really studying her, evaluating his older sister and how she would be. Bree smiled softly at him.

"Hey, Johnny. Do you know me? I'm your big sister, Bree.," she spoke to him.

The infant blinked, then, very slightly, he smiled back at her, and then he moved a bit in his cocoon. Emily and Brandon laughed at this.

"Looks like he's all ready to play with Bree.," Brandon bent over, and pecked his cheek. "He'll just have to wait a few years."

"I can't wait.," Bree giggled. "We're going to have so much fun together. And when he goes to Hogwarts, I can help teach him and stuff."

"You sure can.," Brandon messed up her hair fondly.

"Johnny, just remember: _never, _and I mean _never _get Professor Snape mad. You got that?"

Johnny only blinked, then his little face lit up, as if he understood, and he giggled. Emily and Brandon gasped, and looked down at the baby in disbelief.

"That's the first he's ever laughed.," Brandon said, his mouth growing into a grin as he looked at Bree. "You made him laugh, Bree."

"I did?," Bree looked down at Johnny, who was still smiling sweetly. "I did."

Brandon leaned and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing gently.

"I think you are going to make a good big sister, Love.," he whispered to her.

"Yeah.," Bree grinned down at Johnny. "Yeah…"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is weird, at least in my opinion. I wasn't sure how to write this chapter, and I'm still not to sure with it, but it's the best I can do right now, because my brain is a little shot from writing so much. I figured I'd get in as much as I could while I'm on break. So yeah, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I honestly don't own Harry James Potter! Honestly!

Chapter 14: Her First Prank

--

"Alright st-students, that's all w-we h-have t-time for t-t-today. You m-may t-talk amongst yourselves for the l-last f-five m-minutes. Eh, ha."

The students took to that opportunity right away, and in an instant, the room became a pandemonium of secret conversations, laughter, and seat wriggling. The one thing that everybody was talking most of was the fact that today was perhaps one the most exciting days of the year (besides Christmas of course).

Halloween.

Yes, everybody was high in spirits, or at least the children were. Even Bree was more loud and hyped than usual, though, it was mostly because the twins and Lee were talking to her, and if your going to be a part of their conversation, you better have a big mouth, otherwise, you'll be overshadowed very quickly. However, this wasn't exactly the case with Bree. In fact, the boys were encouraging her to talk and laugh with them. They were gathered around hers and Angelina's desk, chatting about the upcoming feast that evening.

"Charlie said they'll have loads of sweets; every treat you can possibly imagine!," Fred was telling them, sitting on the desk close to Angelina.

"Do you suppose they'll serve Curly Wurlies, or licorice? What about Tiny Tots?," Bree asked, her mouth watering.

"By the tons!," Fred promised her, his grin as big as a canyon.

"Wow, I can already see all the kids puking their bits up tonight right now in my head.," Angelina said lightly.

"Do you always have to ruin the moment, Ang?," Lee looked at her, smirking.

"I am _not _ruining the moment! I am just simply stating an obvious, though disgusting, fact.," Angelina defended herself, brows furrowed at Lee.

"Well, rather or not, you still just ruined the moment for me."

When class officially was over, the five children split there ways; the two girls left for the library, while to the three boys headed for some other direction for God knew what. As they walked, Angelina was telling Bree about her family's traditions for the holiday at home.

"-and my mum makes the caramel apples, and let me just say, they are scrumptious, Bree!"

"I'm sure they are.," Bree smiled.

They were coming up past a large statue of the Gryffindor lion now, which meant the library was just a few more feet. As they passed the statue, Bree was wholly caught off guard when a small, freckled hand popped out and clamped shut around her mouth, and another dragged her backwards behind the statue, without a peep.

"-she complains, but I know she would never be able to do it without my help, you know, Bree?," Angelina was still walking on, talking away.

She then noticed no reply came from her best friend, and she asked again.

"Bree?"

No answer. She halted, and turned fully about, then gasped when she saw her friend had completely disappeared.

"What the-?"

--

Bree struggled against her captor furiously, until she realized who it was, and made a noise of surprise and indignation behind the hand.

"Finally, now please, don't run off after Angie when I take my hand away, alright?," Fred Weasley spoke to her calmly and quietly.

One of Bree's eyebrows rose in apprehension at him, but she nodded. Fred then took his hand off of her mouth, and Bree gasped for air, giving him a dirty look.

"What was that _for?," _she demanded of him, placing her hands on her hips.

"What was what for?"

"You, and the pulling, and capturing and all that wish-wash!," Bree huffed at him.

"Oh, that. I just wanted to talk to you about something.," Fred said casually.

"Well you could have just as easily came up to me in the corridor. Angelina won't bite, you know."

"That I'm not so sure of.," Fred shivered, but then smiled brightly. "So, anyway, back to the reason we are even here right now.

"Bree, how would like it if George, Lee and I included you in on one of our little schemes?"

Bree tilted her head at him, misunderstanding.

"What?"

"Would you like to be a part of perhaps one of the biggest and most awesome pranks ever known to wizard kind?," he rephrased, smiling cheekily at her.

"What?"

"Geez woman, what's not to understand?!," Fred wrung his hands aggravatedly.

"No! I mean, I understand, but… Why would you ask me? Out of all the people, why do you want me?," she questioned him seriously.

Fred looked at her, his face darkened behind the statue, but she could tell he was stumped.

"Well, Bree, the truth is you're not exactly one of those types of people who are going to chip in then tell on us after doing so, so that you won't get into trouble. Your in it now with George and I, and you would have a hard time climbing out, I just know it. Good, loyal people are hard to come by, and so far, only Lee and you pass me and George's expectations."

Bree thought about this for a moment.

"So, you trust me, is that what you're saying?"

"Pretty much.," Fred nodded.

"Yeah, well, you don't know me that well yet. I could tell on you.," but even as she said this, a pit of guilt formed in her mind, and her words were hollow and weak.

"You're right, but from what I've learned about you so far, I don't really think you would.," Fred said, a knowing tone in his voice.

"Maybe not…," Bree dwindled off, looking down at her feet.

"Besides, I'm sure you would like a little bit of notoriety in this school, right? I mean, come on, who wouldn't?," he leaned closer. "You don't _really _want to go around this place for the next seven years known as… Well, known as nobody, really. Do you?"

"N-No!," Bree blurted out, already offended and afraid of his words.

"Well, you won't be if you join us. You know, the boys and I? Come on, even most of the seventh years know who we are by now; don't you want to be up there with us?"

"I-I," Bree wasn't sure how to answer, her brain buzzing with confusion.

"Bree?," Fred leant closer.

"I-I-I don't know."

"What do you mean?!," Fred lost his smooth, manipulative voice.

"I mean, well, I don't think I could- handle all of that- the pressure-," Bree mumbled off.

"The _pressure?," _Fred sounded incredulous. "Bree, we're talking about playing a joke, not doing drugs."

"I know, it's just-," she bit her lip. "-my parents would be so angry if I did anything stupid."

"Bree, I have parents too you know, and let me just say, they are both _way _past _anger."_

"Fred!," Bree pleaded.

"_Bree."_

They sat there, for a long while in the dark behind the statue, staring unseeingly at each other. Bree was so mixed up. She didn't know what to do. On one hand, the option for fame. Bree had to admit, it was so tempting, the thought of being known by all the students in the school. Bree, since the day she was born, was known to be anything but cool. She was always the fat quiet girl who sat in the farthest corner away from everyone else, shy beyond all recognition. A freak, just as Snape had said. Now, here she was, in a school with many more freaks, with a best friend already at her side, with the possibility of more right before her. And here she had a chance. A chance to become someone else behinds Bree the shy one, or Bree, the sweet one, or Bree, the freaky one. She would become Bree, the cool girl, Bree, the one every other girl looked to, Bree, the most famous witch in Hogwarts.

But then, the image of her mother and father came into her head. Their faces, once so happy and proud of their little girl were now frowning and disapproving. Her grades would falter, as her mind would only be occupied by the next prank. Teachers would lose respect for her; she'd just be another useless troublemaker, like the Weasley twins. Detention would become a regular class in her schedule. But, in the end of it all, she would be happy and free from all of those worries.

Bree knew it was a tough decision; a decision that would perhaps change the course of her entire life ahead of her. But she would have to make a choice. Right here, right now.

"Well?," Fred's voice brought her back to the present.

Bree was silent, her mind racing. Then…

"Okay."

"What?"

"I'll help you."

"You- you will?," his voice was disbelieving, but hopeful.

"Yes."

"Great!," Fred peeked out from behind the statue to see if the coast was clear. "So, I guess this means were official mates now, right?"

"I guess so.," Bree followed him out.

"Alright, then.," Fred threw his arm, beckoning her. "This way!"

--

It was dinner time in the Great Hall, and Angelina, after a long, drawn-out search for her friend, finally sat down and exhaled. Next to her, Ruby Cole was happily blabbering on to her friend , Hattie Crawford, who listened to every word she said with intense interest, it was rather frightening. After a moment or two, Ruby noticed that Angelina was alone.

"Why, Angelina, where is Bree?," the ritzy girl turned to her, looking falsely worried. "She's always with you, what happened? A falling out, perhaps?"

Angelina shook her head, not looking at Ruby.

"No, she disappeared."

"She- what? Disappeared?," Ruby looked highly intrigued now. "How do you mean?"

"I mean, she disappeared.," Angelina repeated.

"But, people just don't _disappear.," _Ruby's mouth quirked. "Come now, Angelina, where is Bree? She has to be here somewhere, because I _know _a girl with a girth like _that _would never miss out on such a spectacular feast, let alone dinner."

Hattie giggled, but Angelina turned so fast on Ruby, they both gasped.

"Don't talk about Bree like that! At least she doesn't have the face of a dog!"

Ruby gasped again, greatly offended, then her brows drew close and she narrowed her blue eyes at Angelina's chocolate ones.

"Whatever. You're the one stuck with her.," she said in a low voice.

"That I am. Isn't that what it means to be _best friends?," _Angelina questioned her, her voice also low and menacing.

Ruby stared at her for a minute longer, then she gave a _humph!, _and turned her body full around, so that her backside was facing Angelina. The two girls went back to their annoyingly high-pitched chatter, while Angelina's thoughts went back to Bree.

She sighed, a little worried. _"Where could she be?"_

--

"What?!," Bree gaped. "So this is why you wanted me so bad!"

Fred had taken her to the place he, George and Lee were hiding, and was shocked to find at least ten cages filled with what looked to be large, gray rats, all of them squiggling, squeaking and chewing hard at the iron bars. When Lee and George seen her come in, they got up from the floor, grinning.

"Ah, come on Bree, they're completely harmless.," Lee reached a finger through the bars to pet one, but pulled back with a yelp as one nipped him.

"Nasty little devils.," he hissed, kissing his finger.

"We need a girl to go into the girl's lavatories, and you're the only girl we know that is not afraid of rats.," George explained.

"How do you know that? I-I am terrified of rats!," she lied, hoping to God she had a good poker face.

"We heard from Jolie Cassey, who told Henry Pratt, who told Holly Grace, who told Hattie Crawford, who told Ruby Cole, who told her cousin, Sammy Cowens, who told George and I that you love animals, and once had a rat farm. Is that right?," Fred looked at her, his buggy eyes peering into her soul; or at least it felt like it.

"I- I-," she inhaled. "Fine. Yes, I love animals, and yes, I once owned a rat farm."

"Right, then you'll do the job?," Fred went to one of the cages.

"No! You told me you trusted me, Fred, not that you wanted to use me for one stupid joke!," Bree stamped her foot, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I-well, I, I _do _trust you, Bree.," Fred stammered, his cheeks growing red. "It's just, well, we just need you especially for this one prank, okay?"

"As if you couldn't go into the girl's lavatories on your own.," Bree said more to herself now. "Since when do you guys care about rules?"

"Since never. But the thing is Bree, all three of us are going to be split up anyway. We needed a fourth person, and you fit well to that post. It's bad enough we're pulling this off, let alone getting caught in the girl's lavatories and dormitories.," said George.

"What? Wait a minute, you want me to go up into the girl's dormitories _too?," _now Bree's eyes were going buggy.

The boys looked at each other, then at her, and nodded. Bree made an exaggerated noise under her breath. Fred came up to her, putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Look, Bree, don't worry.," he tried to soothe her. "We're all in this together, aren't we?"

"How did I let you talk me into this?," she growled, covering her face with her hand.

"Your fantasies of being a part of the Weasley team got the best of you, Love.," Fred answered her in a mock-serious voice.

Bree rolled her hazel eyes, and shrugged his arm off.

"Whatever. The only thing I have to ask is how in the world am I suppose to go waltzing around the school with two cages filled with rats in my arms, for I am sure old Filch and Mrs. Norris will be roaming the corridors fiercely?"

"Oh, that's easy.," Fred fished in his trouser pockets for a minute, then pulled out a dilapidated piece of folded up parchment.

A _very_ familiar dilapidated piece of folded up parchment.

Bree's eyes grew large, then slightly infuriated.

"I thought you said you _lost _it!," she rounded on him.

"Hey, it's not my fault you believe every word I say!," he defended himself, sticking his tongue out at her.

For a minute, Bree was a more than a little peeved by this fact, but then she brushed it off, and nodded.

"Yeah, whatever."

This was going to be a very strange night…


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Another update! This chapter was fun, and I was going to write more about what happened with the twins and Lee, but I figured that it would get too long. So I saved that for the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter!

Chapter 15: Pranks Gone Right and Wrong

--

About five minutes later, and Bree wished she had said no to Fred. But, alas, she did not, and so here she was, tripping down a tight, dark, and unfamiliar passage under the school, toting along two rat-filled cages at each side. It was awful, and Bree tried as best as she could to keep from having an anxiety attack down there. Her claustrophobia was slowly gnawing away at her insides with every second, but she kept on, too scared to go back, and anxious to go forward and get out. As she made her way, the same thought continued to run through her head: _What if I get caught?_

Of course, there was no sense in mentioning this to Fred or George Weasley, who would only smile and tell her to stop worrying. But she couldn't _just stop _worrying. That was how Bree was, a worry-wart, and it would take a whole lot more convincing before she believed otherwise.

"Ugh! How much farther!," she whispered to herself.

Suddenly the floor of the passage rose, and before Bree knew it, she was falling hard against cold stone. The rats in the cages squealed loudly as they too crashed to the ground, on either side of her. Bree laid there for a minute or two, stunned and aching. Groaning, she slowly pushed herself up off of the stone and sat back. The left side of her face, which got the blunt of the fall, throbbed painfully. Bree lifted her hand to her cheek and gingerly touched it. A warm, sticky liquid meant her fingertips, and Bree's stomach clinched. She was bleeding.

"Oh great…," she breathed, feeling nauseous.

At her feet, there was movement, and Bree jumped when something tried to scramble up her leg. Then she heard the squeaking and snuffling, and Bree realized what had happened. All around her the caged rats scampered in the dark of the passage. The cage doors had busted open when she dropped them, and now the rascally rodents were free once more. Bree bit her lip, her feeling of nausea turning to guilt and frustration. Why couldn't she do anything right? She swallowed hard, and kneeled down on the floor, reaching out her hands tentatively.

"Here, come here little blokes, come here!," she called to them sweetly.

They were all around her, yet none came to her call. She patted the floor, and found something furry. She smiled, and tried to pick it up. A sharp pain, and Bree jumped back with a cry. The rat had given her a good chomp. Now more frustrated than guilty, the young girl stood back up, and glare at the unseen rats. What was she to do? She couldn't just go up there, empty-handed, and looking like a fool in front of the boys; but then again, she couldn't be a fool. It _was _an accident after all, right? She could simply explain to them exactly what had happened, and that she wasn't able to catch the rats. Of course, they would still shake their heads at her, wishing they had never invited her to attend the prank, calling her the "typical girl". Bree sighed. She was truly stuck now. But what could she possibly do about this situation? Half the rats were already gone, and the ones that remained would be impossible to catch in the pitch dark of the passageway. She had no choice in the matter but to continue on until she found the exit to this tunnel. She would just have to tell the twins and Lee the truth, and take the humiliation afterward. She went forward cautiously this time, putting her foot out in front of her. It found the upper ground, and she pulled the rest of her body along with it. She started her walk once more, only to trip and fall down again. Her hands sprung out ahead of her involuntarily, and caught onto a ledge of some sort.

"Huh?"

She patted around it, then reached up, and felt another small ledge. Then it hit her.

"Steps?"

She stood up on her feet, and stepped up. She smiled in the dark to herself.

"This must lead to the way out.," she whispered, walking upward into nowhere, so it seemed.

The stairs of the passageway went on for a good length of time, at least fifteen minutes or so. Bree, tongue hanging out, her breathing coming in bursts, thought they would never end, and then…

"UPH!"

She nearly tumbled backwards at the collision with the ceiling. She took a step down, rubbing the top of her head. A dead end was in front of her now. She took her free hand and reached for the ceiling. She found it. But, from what she _could _feel, there was no obvious escape door. Just cold stone. Bree stood there, her anxiety peeking up. How would she get out?! Then a thought occurred to her.

"I wonder…," she pushed up on the stone ceiling lightly.

To her delight, it moved. This was the way out! A smile grew on her face again, happy with herself and the fact that she would be out of this mole hole soon enough. She pushed and pushed and pushed, until finally the ceiling popped up, and a strip of soft light flowed through.

"Yes!," Bree breathed.

She pushed the opening up more so that it gave her more room to get up through. When she poked her head up through the hole, she saw that the passage led right up to the girl's lavatories, and the ceiling she had just moved was actually a large piece of loose tile. Still smiling happily, Bree climbed fully out of the hole, and then slid the tile back over it. Standing now, Bree glanced around the lavatory. It was quite large, and there had to be at least thirty stalls in all.

"I don't think I've ever been in this one before.," Bree commented aloud to herself, walking over to the taps.

She looked up at the tiny rectangular mirrors that hung over the taps and saw she was a disaster. The cut from the fall on her left cheek had bled a lot, and it was all smeared and yucky looking on her face. Her finger that had got bit by the rat was swollen looking, and Bree tried to soak and numb it under the cold water. Her whole attire was covered in grime, but there was nothing she could do for that here. She'd have to wait until she got back to their dorms. For the moment though, she scrubbed off as much blood as she could. Looking back into the mirror to see how much she had successfully rinsed away, she was startled to see another reflection instead of hers.

"Whoa!," Bree took a few quick steps back.

"Whoa _indeed!!," _snapped the reflection.

Within a blink of an eye, the reflection in the small mirror transformed into a full-bodied entity right before Bree. It, or rather _she, _was a ghost. And she did not look happy at all to see Bree. For that short moment, Bree was able to take in the spirit's appearance. She looked young for being dead, and wore girly pigtails, with large, black-framed glasses. Her slightly upturned nose gave Bree the image of a pig. She was wearing what looked to be school robes. Bree inhaled, and then spoke up to the ghost, her voice wavering with shyness.

"Er, hi, my name's Br-"

"Just what do you think you're doing?! Coming into _my _lavatory, interrupting _my _thoughts of death, _hmm?," _the ghost got up in Bree's face, her spectacled eyes narrowed.

Bree was further startled, having not yet encountered a nasty specter in the school up until now. She gulped, and licked her lips nervously.

"Well, I-I-I was just-"

"Just _what? _Just thinking it'd be nice to-to-to drop in with your fleshy-flesh and tease me? Is that it?!," the ghost accused her frantically, her bottom lip quivering as if she were going to burst out crying.

"What?," Bree gave her a look. "Why would I do that?"

"Because! That's what they do! That's what they _all _do! Tease me! Laugh at me! Make fun of m-m-m-m-meeeeeeeeeeee!," the ghost gave a howl, and zoomed away, crying hysterically.

Bree stood for a minute, completely confused, and bewildered, wondering if she should go and say something to the ghost, or ditch this lavatory as soon as possible. She chose the former.

"H-Hey, look, I didn't mean to… Upset you or anything, Miss Ghost-"

"It's _Myrtle!," _snarled the ghost's voice from somewhere above.

"Er, _Myrtle.," _Bree corrected herself. "I was just looking for a lavatory to take a break in, and this was the nearest one, you see. I had no idea this was _your _home."

"Who _doesn't _know that?!," came Myrtle's rude reply.

" Well, I'm new to Hogwarts, Myrtle.," Bree explained. "I don't know everything about it yet, and I'm sure that even in seven years I still won't."

"That's still no excuse!"

"Well, yeah, it kind of is, Myrtle.," Bree was growing slightly hot.

"No it isn't! Now, go away! I've had enough of your face for today!"

Bree gasped in disbelief. "Well, fine!"

She then pivoted and made her way to the door, muttering as she left.

"No wonder people tease her. She's a right old bat!"

From behind her, there came a splashing noise, and then a rush of wind, and Bree gave a cry as she was literally blown out of the lavatory. She smashed into the opposite wall in the corridor outside, hitting her shoulder very hard.

"Ow…," Bree groaned, too tired to move.

From above her, hushed murmurs from the portraits could be heard.

"Oh, dear."

"Is she alright?"

"Silly girl! Teasing ghosts and all!"

"Why ain't she at the feast like the rest o' them?"

Bree, not wanting to go into a big conversation with any of the portraits, got up from the floor, and began her way down the corridor, not knowing where exactly it would take her. She noticed as she walked, that she was dripping. She looked at her hand. It was shining wet.

"That stupid ghost!," she growled.

The gust of wind must have been more like a tidal wave of toilet water. Could this night get any worse?

"_Bree?"_

Bree stopped rigid in her footsteps. She swallowed and looked over her shoulder. Standing about fifteen feet behind was none other than Percy Weasley. Bree felt her stomach roll. What was he doing here? She sighed, and turned around, making her way back to him.

"Bree, what on earth…?," his eyes were huge, his mouth agape.

She halted a few feet in front of him, feeling terrible. She was caught red-handed, by the most rule-abiding person she had ever meant, and there was _nothing _she could do about it.

"Bree, w-what happened?," he touched her bloody and grimy face, his mouth still gaping.

"N-nothing. I-I was just in the girls' lavatory, and I accidentally sprayed myself with water from the tap. That's all.," she prayed he would buy it.

"But your all dirty, and your cheek is cut!," he pointed out, sounding anxious.

"I- er, I fell, and I, well, I, I cut my cheek on the, er, floor?"

"How?," he looked at her, but then something came over him. A sudden realization. "Bree, were you with my brothers?"

"Y-your brothers?," Bree played dumb as best she could.

"Yes, Fred and George? Were you with them?"

"I…," Bree was trapped. "No."

"_No?," _Percy gave her a suspicious look, raising an eyebrow. "Then what were you really doing?"

"I just told you!," Bree blurted out.

"Well I don't believe it.," Percy shook his head at her. "I think it quite odd that all three of you were missing from the feast at the same time, and then here I find you a mess! Just tell me the truth Bree, you're a good, respectable student, what where you really doing?"

Bree's mind spun like a top, sweat at her brow, her breathing shaky. What would she do? She couldn't tell on the boys! But, she also did not want to get more detention. Her parents would be furious. But she couldn't tell on the boys! Fred, George, and Lee had all put their trust into her, she couldn't let them down. Bree looked up at Percy, furrowing her brows.

"I can't tell you."

Percy looked at her, dumb-founded.

"Excuse, but, what?"

"I said I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Percy.," Bree bowed her head.

"Well!," Percy was completely put out by this. "I-I should have known."

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, Percy snatched up Bree's hand, and started down the way he had came. Bree, freaking out, tried everything to get his hand off, except biting.

"Percy! Let me go! Please!," she begged, sitting back on her heels.

"No! If you are not going to tell _me _the truth, then perhaps you'll tell my brother the truth!"

"But-"

"No, Bree!"

He continued in a determined fashion down the corridor, until they reached the moving stairs, and then he made his way down one, Bree all the while dragging behind him. Once to the bottom level, Percy's main adjective was to go get Charlie, who would still be eating in the Great Hall. He marched towards the large open corridor that laid just outside the doors to the Great Hall, Bree's heart hammering with nerves.

Just as they approached, the double doors opened, and out ran a dark-haired girl, possibly in her sixth or seventh year. She was covered in food, panting like a dog. She looked rather shook up.

"Cathy?," Percy gaped at her just as he had at Bree. "What-what-?"

"Rats!," Cathy answered his questioning look hoarsely. "There are rats, everywhere! In the Great Hall! In my food. M-my drink!"

"_Rats?," _Percy's head snapped around, and he narrowed his eyes on Bree. "What's going on, Bree?"

Bree shrunk under his shrewd glare, shaking her head anxiously.

"I honestly don't know!"

"Oh, _I'm sure _you don't.," Percy said, strangely sarcastic.

He went to the double doors, pulling Bree along with him, and pushed forward. What Bree seen next would always be imbedded in her memory. It was as if they had entered a war zone. There were students jumping, screaming, running, pushing, tumbling, and climbing all over each other. One of the house tables had been knocked over, and food was splattered all over. On the walls, the tapestries, the double doors, the floor, and the students. In the scramble, Bree could see a few professors, including McGonagall and Snape. They too were covered in slop. Snape looked exceptionally pissed off, nearly being pushed over multiple times by bigger students. He was bellowing like a mad minotaur at them all, though, of course it did absolutely no good.

As Bree snorted and giggled at the sight, Percy just stood there, mouth gaping widely, his eyes as big as saucers. He was truly shocked. Bree felt scurrying at her feet, and she looked down to see a fat rat staring up at her. She smiled at it.

Next to her, Percy was about to say something, when he was hit squarely in the face by a piece of pumpkin pie. Bree grimaced, then laughed even harder. Percy wiped the pie away with impatience, glowering at the crazed crowd before him.

"SIIIIILEEEENCE!!!"

Bree jumped at the booming shout over the hysteria. In that instant, the entire Great Hall fell silent, and all heads were turned towards the source. Dumbledore stood like a great statue on the platform in front of the staff table.

"Enough!," he barked, serious. "Prefects! I want you to lead your house back to the dormitories and have themselves cleaned up. Teachers will come with me to the kitchens."

Bree's heart sank. The boys! If they weren't careful, they would certainly be caught. As the prefects moved their houses out, Percy found Charlie. He pushed his way over to him, again, dragging Bree with him.

"Charlie!," Percy grabbed his older brother's arm.

"What?!," Charlie snapped, looking around. His usually clean, wavy hair was now tangled with pumpkin juice and whipped cream

"What is it, Percy?," he sounded tired and impatient. "And why did you randomly leave during the feast?"

"Well, while you were chatting up a storm with Shawn Donaldson, neglecting your sworn duties as a prefect by the way, _I _noticed that our two younger siblings-," he then pulled up Bree. "-and Miss Cottle here were absent from the table. Which, in my opinion, was quite odd."

"So you went snooping around after them, huh?," Charlie shook his head. "Perce, you know why the twins are so against you is because you are _always _assuming they are up to something!"

"Only because they _always _are!," Percy shot back, his nostrils flaring.

"Percy, grow up.," Charlie turned away.

"I will, when you start behaving like a _true _prefect!"

Charlie turned back, and stepped up to him threateningly.

"Well, Perce, I will, when _you _stop stealing my job, and start behaving like an actual _student."_

Percy was breathing hard, and his ears were glowing red, but he said nothing. Charlie looked down at Bree.

"Why _weren't _you at the feast? Your friend Angelina was worried you know."

Bree winched, and she felt horribly guilty at the thought of poor Angelina sitting at the table, waiting for Bree to come. Worried. Alone. She looked up into Charlie's handsome face, her mouth quivering. She wanted to say something, but he beat her to it.

"What happened to your face?," his voice was filled with concern.

"I-,"

"She wouldn't say.," Percy piped up.

"I didn't _ask _you, Percy.," Charlie growled at him. "Bree, what happened?"

"I-I fell.," that part was true.

"You fell?," Charlie wiped some of the dirt away. "Where? And why are you so dirty? And… _wet?"_

"I… Fell?"

"Well, why don't we get you to Madame Pomfrey, and we'll have her clean that cut up. You can tell me there."

"And me as well.," Percy nodded, looking triumphant.

"No, Percy. You and the rest of the house go up to the dormitories with Lynn. I'll take Bree to the Hospital Wing.," said Charlie sternly.

Percy looked to say more, but Charlie was already gone with Bree.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: You know, if y'all want, I could go down on my hands and knees right now and beg your forgiveness for taking so damn long to update. I'm so, so, so sorry! You have no idea! Or, perhaps, you do. Anyway, I, admittedly, got bored with this story and Harry Potter for a while (gaspeth!), and so I only got around to writing half of this chapter, then left it be for- how many months has it been?-then just a few days ago, decided to start up on it again. So, without further ado, I present to you… Chapter 16! I wasn't to sure about the title, but whatever. It's the content that matters, right?

Disclaimer: I only own Bree, and all those other people you don't know.

Chapter 16: Results May Vary

--

Bree wasn't exactly thrilled to be back in the hospital wing, but luckily this time she did not have to stay. Madame Pomfrey was bristled at the sight of her ragged appearance when Charlie led her in through the doors, and Bree nearly winced away at her fierce gaze. Without any comment, the healer flew over and swiped the young girl away from Charlie, dragging her over to the nearest cot, and ordered her up onto it. Bree sighed miserably as the rant started.

"-child! And rats?! Dear Lord, this school is falling to shams as we speak! I can't understand any of it! How Dumbledore manages, that is. Sit still, Miss Cottle, I need to hit the precise spot."

Bree sat rigid as Madame Pomfrey touched the point of her wand to her cut, and, with a swift stinging, she was done and pulling it away. Bree reached up and felt her cheek. The cut was gone. Next, the healer cleaned and then dried Bree thoroughly. She was whole once again within mere seconds.

Now came the part she'd been dreading.

The truth.

Charlie, who had been standing behind Madame Pomfrey while she restored Bree, now came and sat down next to her on the cot. The healer stood before both of them, arms crossed over her bosom, foot tapping impatiently, clucking her tongue.

"Well, I don't suppose you'd mind telling me what this was all about?," she addressed Bree snappily.

Bree's mouth went dry, and she had to swallow three times before it was sufficient enough to speak properly.

"No, Mum."

"Out with it then."

"I, well, I-," Bree glanced up at Charlie, who was watching her.

He nodded at her, but really didn't smile. Bree's mouth went dry again.

She looked back at the healer, licking her lips.

"Well, speak up, Miss!," Madame Pomfrey was red with frustration.

"I- I- I-," her mind searched frantically for any excuse. "I- I got into a fight with Nicole Harrison!"

"What?," Charlie's eyebrows rose incredulously at her.

"Miss Cottle!," Madame Pomfrey gasped, highly shocked.

Bree bit her lip, praying to Merlin she hadn't gone too far.

"Bree, how- how did it happen? I, I thought Nicole was at the feast?," Charlie questioned.

Bree bit her lip harder, then shook her head, putting on the most honest face she could muster in her fearful state.

"Well, she _was; _that is, until she saw that I wasn't there."

Charlie looked confused.

"She doesn't like me much, you know.," Bree continued, growing calmer as she went. "Especially since my bat, Nimbletoe, pooped on her sheets and pillow. She's always calling me names and teasing me. She even called my mum a dirty m-m-m-muggle!"

Bree couldn't believe what she was doing as the tears suddenly spilled forth from her eyes. She was lying. Completely and utterly fibbing, right before one of her house's main prefects and school healer! And crying to top it all off! Why was she crying? Was she feeling guilty for using poor innocent Nicole to get out of her tight situation? Or was she simply fed up with all that had occurred previously? Whatever the reason, she found herself not able to stop.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head, her expression softening. Charlie wrapped his arm around her small shoulders and gave her a gentle, comforting squeeze. Strangely, Bree's insides tingled slightly at the contact.

" Bree, if you were having issues with Nicole, why didn't you mention it to me, or McGonagall?," Charlie wondered, his usual calm and kind toned voice back again.

Bree sniffed, rubbing her left eye with a balled up right hand.

"I didn't want to be a tattletale. She would have hated me worse."

"Well, sometimes it takes a tattletale to set things right and proper." Charlie countered wisely.

Bree nodded, sniffing and looking up at him, giving a little smile.

"I know, but I was scared."

"Well, you don't have to be scared when I'm around.," Charlie rubbed her back. "That's why I'm a prefect, Bree."

Bree nodded, smiling and gazing up at the older boy with awe and admiration. Charlie was so noble at times, and kind, and understanding. He reminded her of one of those storybook princes; the kind of guy that every girl dreamed of. Wait - _what?_

"And so I assume she made an offending comment towards you, and you got upset and decided to take her on? Am I correct, Miss Cottle?," Madame Pomfrey tilted forward a bit, raising a thinning eyebrow.

Bree pulled her eyes off of Charlie, and looked to the healer.

"What? Oh! Yeah, she did. I did. Yeah…"

"That's what I thought. I suggest though that you follow Mr. Weasley's advice this time around. I hope not to see you coming to me in this shape ever again, understand?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Right. Well, off with the both of you. I have others to attend to.," the aged healer then ushered the two down the aisle and through the doors of the ward.

Once alone, Charlie spoke to Bree in a low tone.

"I suppose I'd better take you back to Gryffindor tower, and perhaps find out where my brothers have been."

He took her smaller hand in his own and walked with her the halls and flights of stairs to their home base. Passing through the portrait hole, Bree's eyes automatically began whirling about searching for two redheads and a dreadlocked boy. To her relief, strangely enough, she found them. They were huddled around the round carpet before the fireplace with Sammy Cowens, snorting and snickering impishly. Charlie let go of Bree's hand, and immediately strode over to them. Bree followed his steps.

Fred, who was laughing the loudest, only next to Sammy, stopped and looked around when a low rumbling grunt came from above him. Charlie looked back, arms crossed, brow furrowed. Fred laughed lightly, almost nervously.

"Hey there, Charlie, what's new? Watch it now, you look uncannily like Percy when you stand like that. And that's not a compliment, dear brother."

"Stuff it, Fred! Where were you, George and Lee at during the feast tonight?"

Fred's smile vanished at his elder brother's bluntness. Charlie wasn't joking. And when Charlie isn't joking, there's some serious business going on. Fred and George knew by experience. _Many _experiences.

"W-What are you talking about, Charlie? We were there-"

"Don't play dumb with me, Fred! You lot let those rats loose in the kitchens, didn't you?," Charlie stood threateningly over the younger boys.

Bree found her heart racing with anxiety, staring at them wide-eyed. Fred, George and Lee looked just as white-faced and panicky. Bree saw that George looked ready to speak, when Fred jumped up and said all too quickly-

"Yes, yes, we were planning a prank, but it had nothing to do with the rats! We swear! We have no idea where they came from! Honest, Charlie!"

"Well where _did _they come from, Fred, because I'm pretty sure the elves had nothing to do with it either?!," Charlie rounded on him, hands on his hips.

"How in Merlin's beard am _I _suppose to _know?!," _Fred squawked.

"Because so far you and George are the prankster kings around here, and I expect the best from you two only."

"Oh.," Fred paused to think about this, then grinned. "Why thank you, brother."

"Again, just stuff it.," Charlie's broad shoulders slouched slightly in defeat, and he sighed. "Whatever. I'll let you off this time, but next time it's Dumbledore."

Fred and George looked amused at this.

"_Dumbledore? _Since when is he scary?," said George.

"Since forever.," Charlie turned away. "Be good."

He left them and went to join Lynn, and a few other seventh years at one of the round game tables across the room. Bree let out a long, relieved sigh, which only resulted in suspicious glares from the twins.

"What?," she was totally bewildered.

"What did you say to him?," Fred questioned her snappishly.

"'What did I say to him?' What do you mean 'what did I say to him?'," she raised an eyebrow.

"You snitched, didn't you?," Fred said over her loudly, his tone and expression hostile.

"_Snitched?," _Bree couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I did nothing of the sort!"

"Then how did he find out?!," Fred stood up now, frowning hard at her.

"Looks like he guessed to me.," Bree frowned back, crossing her short, chubby arms.

For a moment or two, the young red-headed boy and the young blonde girl stared each other down, neither one giving in. Bree knew this was going to happen, and the irony was that she was telling the truth about lying.

Go figure.

She was going to hold her ground though, and Fred _was _going to believe her, rather he liked it or not. Behind him George rose from the floor, and walked up to his twin's side, watching Bree as he did.

"Fred, come on, you know Bree's telling the truth."

"_How, _George?!"

"Because there would be no reason to lie since she's buried just as deep in this as we are. It would be as if she were telling on herself.," George explained his logic slowly and smartly. "Besides, I've found by now that she has a weak poker face."

Bree's eyes shifted from Fred's to George's. He was giving her a crooked half-smile, tilting his head just slightly. Bree gave a small smile back to him, and his seemed to grow. Fred looked between them both, his face neutral as he tried to process his thoughts.

Finally he sighed raggedly, putting up his arms in mock defeat.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I guess my brother's right.," his face softened as he looked back at Bree directly. "Sorry, Bree."

"Whatever.," Bree shrugged.

"Bree!"

Bree and the boys looked around. Bree's smile widened as her eyes caught Angelina's, who was making her way over to them. She looked worriedly excited, if that is even possible to be.

"Bree, what on- where have you been?!," Angelina grabbed her friend's hands up in hers.

"Oh, erm, around…," Bree licked her lips.

"You missed the feast, and the big "surprise".," Angelina made parentheses with her fingers when she said surprise, rolling her dark brown eyes.

"Oh, did I?," Bree tried to sound interested, but it was awfully hard with the boys snickering behind her back like a couple of hyenas.

"Yeah. Someone apparently let a bunch of sewer rats loose in the kitchens, and they got all over our dishes and stuff."

"Oh, that sounds terrible, Ang."

"Actually, it was rather quite funny.," the darker girl chuckled at the thought. "But enough, I want to know what happened to you during that entire time."

"Er, I really don't think-"

"Go on, tell me!," Angelina pulled her over to the sofa, and they both sat down.

"Oh, okay…"

The whole time Bree recounted her fake story to Angelina, Fred, George, and Lee watched her with wary, piercing eyes that often made her sweat nervously. She hated being stared at. By the end, however, she was more concerned with Angelina's temper.

"Oh, that dirty little duck! I feel like confronting her, right here, right now! Where is she? I swear, she's dead meat once she comes across my path!," Angelina was growling angrily, getting up from the sofa readily, but Bree pulled her back down.

"Now, now, now Ang, w-we mustn't let her bother us so!," Bree squeaked out hurriedly, trying to calm Angelina. "After all, I'm sure McGonagall will sort things out."

Although, she seriously hoped not.

Angelina was obviously not changed by these words, and she continued to look around her at the surrounding people lining the common room, her eyes searching for Nicole Harrison. Luckily, the girl was no where to be seen. Bree tugged on her friend, urging her to sit back down.

"Tell me more about the rats."

"I want to talk to Nicole, Bree."

"But, she's not here, Ang. Come on! Sit."

Angelina was determined, but with no sign of Nicole, she gave a sigh of defeat, and sat back down with Bree, who thanked the stars. On the floor, the twins, Lee, and Sammy were once again absorbed in their own world of mischief. Bree mentally shook her head. So this was what she was in for for perhaps the next seven years at this school?

Wonderful.


End file.
